


All of you

by Greyslove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyslove/pseuds/Greyslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arizona robbins is the new girl next door. everything about her seems perfect. but she has a secret that only her family and her best friend know.<br/>callie torres is a single mother with crappy relationships who struggles between motherhood and work.</p><p>not very good at summaries</p><p>this story is almost done, i'll post two chapters everyday.<br/>you can also find it on fan fiction. for the people reading it there don't worry i plan on finish this story next chapter should be ready soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and the really first time i write something so please be indulgent.  
> also english is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.  
> i don't own anything , we all know who does *wink**wink*
> 
> enjoy !

**   chapter 1: **

 

Callie was coming home from a very exhausting shift at 2 am. With her 1 year old daughter in her arms she came out of the elevator. She was nearing her door when she hit something with her leg and almost tripped. it was a box sitting outside the the door opposite hers. _guess the new neighbor finally arrived_ she thought. struggling with her keys she finally was home, she directly put sofia to bed and then went to pour herself a glass a red wine. She was glad tomorrow was her day off and the it was the week end because she knew once she went to bed she wouldn't be able to leave it anytime soon . Callie prepared herself for bed and then went to sleep, drifting to sleep she hoped sofia would sleep late tomorrow morning but she doubted it.

When calllie woke up the day after it wasn't because of her daughter but rather a very annoying noise coming from outside her apartment. She dragged her tired body out of bed to see what was all the noise and stop it before it wakes up sofia because she was hoping she could go back to sleep and finish her night.

When she oppened her door, Callie was ready to give to whoever was doing so much noise at 8 am a piece of her mind. But when all she saw was a blonde bent over with her ass in callie's direction she lost her words and her mouth fell open, callie was literally drooling. _wow ! what a view at 8 am !_  Callie was lost in her thought and drooling that she didn't notice the blonde picking up her box and turning towards her until said blonde cleared her throat an snapped callie out of her very dirty thought. Callie hopped she hasn't been so obvious but she knew she was busted when she saw the smirk and the raised eyebrow on the blonde face. Callie swallowed hard and started talking.

"erm... hi new neighbor....just wanted to say that you were doing a lot of noise so early... " amused  Arizona was looking at the brunette smirk still in place " ...so if you could just stop doing it so i can go back to sleep... would be very nice...uhm okay bye" Callie quickly finished and went back to her place. She closed the door, her back against it, she sighed and closed her eyes.  _damn what happened ? i never loose it like that . must be those stupid, beautiful blue eyes, or those breathtaking dimples, damn it Callie stop it ! you can't"_  thought, she was practically scolding herself. She then realised the noise has finally stop. She happily directed herself toward her bedroom when she heard her baby. It was going to be a long day...

On the other side of the door, Arizona put her last box inside her apartment. She was happy with her new place and she couldn't wait to start her new job monday. She really needed a change of scenery. She grabbed a beer and went to sit on her couch, the only furniture she had in her living room. Putting her feet on a box. While drinking her beer she thought about her encounter with the beautiful brunette across the hall. She thought she never saw something this beautiful and cute at the same time then when she saw Callie with sleepy eyes, tousled hair checking her out.                                                                                She really wanted to know her more, but then she remembered... _DAMN IT..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arizona spent the weekend unpacking boxes with the help of Teddy. On Saturday she received her furniture and could finally settle herself.  
Sunday evening, Arizona and Teddy were sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine when Teddy broke the silence.

"So, you're starting tomorrow. Are you exited?" she asked.

"Of course I am, but I'm also a little nervous. I don't want the fiasco from Baltimore to ever happen again".

"I know you were hurt but…"

"Hurt? I was humiliated! I loved her and trusted her! She told everyone at the hospital! You don't do that to someone you supposedly love!" Arizona cut her off getting angry.

"Arizona…" teddy tried again.

"No! Don't! Don't try to tell me it was nothing that it doesn't matter what people think, because you don't have to live with it for the rest of your life". Arizona was getting more frustrated and angrier with how this conversation was turning.

"I'm not, but you didn't have to flee and leave your life, your parents, and your niece just because your girlfriend let slip that you had…"

"Stop! I don't want to talk about it anymore. What's done is done. I'm starting fresh." Arizona finished.

"Okay" teddy sighed. "So have you met your neighbor yet?" she said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah" whispered Arizona remembering the first time she saw the beautiful Latina. She couldn't stop thinking about her and she didn't even talk to her or knew her name.

"Ooh what's her name?" asked teddy when she saw Arizona's face, she perfectly knew who Callie was she just wanted to make her friend talk.

"Umm I don't know, I just met her once and I didn't even talked to her"

"Is she hot?" teddy asked with a smirk.

"Teddy…" warned Arizona

"Oh come on! Look at your face, you're practically drooling! Tell me what is she like?"

"I don't know. Now get your feet off my coffee table and go home to your boyfriend. And thanks for today."

"What, that's it?" teddy said getting up with Arizona practically pushing her toward the door.

"Yes that's it, bye teddy, see you tomorrow" Arizona said closing the door so quickly Teddy didn't have the time to respond.  
Teddy was waiting at the elevator when the Latina came out of it.  
"Hey Callie"  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Callie curious "I came to visit my best friend she just moved here, she's just across the hall from you" teddy replied.  
"Oh, the blonde" Callie said hopping teddy would give her name.  
Teddy knowing what she wanted left her hanging "yep this one, bye" and she left quickly.  
Before closing her door Callie stared at the door across from her. Second later she was shaking her head snapping her from wherever she was and closed her door.

 

Monday morning Callie was coming back from the daycare after dropping Sofia there when she spotted Mark walking toward a grin eating all his face.

" hey Cal" he said "hey manwhore" she replied making his face fall "oh come on callie, you know I'm not this man anymore, I settle with a nice lady, remember?" Mark said his smile growing back.

"You'll always be 'manwhore' to me" she said bumping him with her hips.

"Anyway have you seen the new peds surgeon? She's hot! Like dirty hot!" Mark said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you weren't a manwhore anymore?" Callie said with a raised eyebrow "I'm not, it doesn't mean I'm blind!" Mark replied when Callie's pager started making noise "ok manwhore got to go" and she left running.

She was running towards the ER when she bumped into someone. She grabbed them avoiding them to fall, when she saw who it was she was shocked. "Oh hey neighbor" Callie said with a smile.

Arizona smiled back and replied " hi Calliope"

"Are you the new peds... Wait how do you know my name?" She asked with a frown

"Your lab coat Calliope" she replied with a smirk "oh, ok, stop with the Calliope, No one calls me that and live except my father"

"Oh but I like Calliope" Arizona said with a pout that melted Callie on the spot.   
"And do you have a name neighbor?"

Arizona laughed and extended her hand "Arizona Robbins, new heads of peds" 

Callie shook her hand "Callie Torres, ortho"

"Nice to meet you properly"

Callie was about to respond when her pager rang again "I'm sorry but a really have to go" Callie said apologetically.

Hours later Callie finally came out of surgery, she was hungry so she started walking toward the cafeteria.

Sitting at a table Arizona was eating with teddy when she saw Callie coming in.

"I have a question for you teddy" Arizona started. "Shoot" came the reply from teddy.

"Why didn't tell me that you knew who Calliope was?"

Teddy froze for a moment then answered "who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you know her, you have a surgery together this afternoon" teddy didn't say anything so Arizona continued "you were playing me yesterday, right? You wanted to see my face when I talked about her to see if I liked her" Arizona waited for teddy's reply but she didn't say anything instead she began waving her hand to someone behind Arizona who was confuse until she turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh no teddy don't you dare do that! I will ripe your heart out" teddy didn't said anything she just smiled and called for Callie to come sit with them. Arizona throw teddy a death glare, it's not that she didn't want Callie to sit with them it's just that she had trouble controlling herself and she couldn't allow herself to lose control.

Callie sat and they began doing small talk while eating until teddy excused herself saying she had some heart related stuff to do and leaving them alone, but before leaving she sent Arizona a wink.

Callie and Arizona talked and laughed. They were really surprised how easy it was to talk to one another. Suddenly they heard a baby crying and soon Callie realized that it was her daughter. She was in some intern arms who was looking for Callie. When the intern saw her she began running toward Callie who stand up to take her baby while Arizona watched confused.

"Hey baby. Shh Mama's here. What happened Edwards?" Callie asked the intern.

"The daycare worker said she has a fever and threw up twice, I think she has the flu"

Callie dismissed the intern and tried to soothe her daughter and make her stop crying, but she didn't stop. Then Arizona stoop up and told Callie to give her Sofia, Callie reluctantly gave her to Arizona.

"Hey baby girl" Arizona cooed "what's your name beautiful?" Callie answered her "Sofia, that's a beautiful name isn't it?" Arizona continued talking to Sofia and rocked her until her crying suddenly stop and realized she was in the arms of a stranger. With her big brown eyes she studied Arizona and touched her face with her chubby little hands.

"Hey, you have beautiful brown eyes just like your mama, yes that's right" Arizona played with the girl.

Callie was in awe watching this women she barely knew calm and play with her daughter plus the view was adorable.

Callie's pager startled them both. She groaned knowing she had to leave but she didn't know what to do with Sofia, she couldn't take her back to the daycare because she was sick. Arizona noticed Callie's dilemma so she told her to go and that she would take care of Sofia while she was busy.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, you probably have important stuff to do" Callie asked feeling guilty of leaving her sick daughter to someone else.

"Yes, don't worry I have nothing to do except for a little paperwork, first day remember? Come find us in my office when you are done" Arizona said with a smile showing her dimples.

"Okay, thank you Arizona I owe you one" and with that she left to save a life.

Hours later Callie was knocking on Arizona's office door, she received no response so she opened the door and what she saw was too cute for words. Arizona was laying on her couch sleeping with Sofia sleeping on her chest. Without thinking Callie snapped a picture with her phone. She went to grab Sofia to take her home. Arizona began to stir and tighten her grip on Sofia, when she was fully awake she saw that Callie was here. She began sitting up with Sofia still in her arms.

"Hey sorry, we fell asleep" Arizona said handing Sofia to her mother. "What time is it?" she then asked.

"Its 8 pm, I just finished my shift. What time does yours finish?" asked Callie

"Umm 2 hours ago" answered Arizona sheepishly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't want to keep you here"

Callie put Sofia in her stroller outside Arizona's office. They started walking down the corridor toward their locker room to change and go home.

"You don't have to apologize calliope, I proposed to keep Sofia and it was my pleasure she's an awesome baby and she reminds me of my niece when she was that age" said Arizona looking at Sofia sleeping face.

Moments later they were walking out of the elevator toward their apartment, the way home was spent in comfortable silence with both women too tired to talk.

Outside her apartment Callie didn't want her time with Arizona to end so she invited her to come inside and grab a drink which was accepted by Arizona. Callie went to put Sofia to bed while Arizona was watching pictures in Callie's living room, she noticed there was only pictures of Callie with Sofia and some with a man Arizona knew him as the head of plastic. Suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach thinking this man was Sofia's father. Then she felt Callie's hot breath on her neck and her breath hitch.

"Its mark my best friend" Callie said.

Turning around she saw Callie holding two glasses of wine. She handed one to Arizona who took it and took a sip of it before asking.

"Is he Sofia's father?"

Then Callie began to laugh out loud surprising Arizona who wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Arizona blushed thinking she had said something stupid. When Callie recovered she explained herself.

"Sorry, no he's not, and eww he's like my brother I would never think of him this way"

"Oh" was Arizona's reply.

They settle on the couch and they began talking about everything and anything like they did at lunch until Arizona asked a question that changed Callie's mood.

"What about Sofia's father?" when Arizona saw Callie's face fall she added "sorry you don't have to answer, I shouldn't have asked"

"no, no it's okay" callie said " she doesn't have one " she continued, when she saw the adorable frown on Arizona's face she added " I was inseminated with a sperm donor, me and my girlfriend at the time thought that we were ready to have a baby" callie finished.

"Oh I see, so where is your girlfriend then?" asked Arizona a little disappointed that Callie had a girlfriend. It's not like you could do anything if she was single Arizona thought remembering about it.

"That's a question I would like to have the answer" came Callie's short response.

Arizona was now confused again "what do you mean?"

"I mean that one day when I was 6 months pregnant with Sofia we had a fight at work about something stupid, and when I came home later Erica had left, all her stuff were gone." Callie finished a single tear rolling down her face, Erica didn't deserve her tears. She was over her, she and Sofia were better off her. With her thumb Arizona wiped Callie's tear and said "I'm sorry calliope this happened to you, Sofia is an awesomely cute baby and you are a beautiful kind hearted women, she didn't deserve any of you" what a bitch! Thought Arizona. Suddenly there faces were very close from each other. When Arizona felt Callie's breath on her face, she realize she was starting to lose control. When Callie leaned a little bit more Arizona suddenly stood up startling Callie, she needed to go or else there was no backing away.

"I'm sorry calliope I can't, I …I… I have to go" she quickly said and left a very confused Callie sitting on her couch. What the hell just happened? Thought Callie standing up to go prepare herself for bed. But before she checked on Sofia. She saw her baby sprawled on her belly, blanket thrown away she's right she doesn't deserve us. She thought remembering what Arizona told her minutes ago.

In her apartment Arizona was trying to regain her control. She didn't understand why she couldn't control herself when around Callie what is she doing to me. Damn we almost kissed, I don't want to know what would've happened if we'd actually kissed. Or maybe I want, I bet her lips are soft… no! Bad Arizona! You can't. After recomposing herself Arizona went to bed.

This night they both thought of each other and the kiss they almost shared before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

The morning after Callie was woken up from her sleepless night by happy noises coming from Sofia in the baby monitor placed on her bedside table. She looked at the red digits coming from her alarm clock, she woke up half an hour early. Groaning she stood up from her bed and started making her way toward the kitchen to prepare Sofia's bottle before she starts crying and press the button on the coffee pot. Entering sofia's bedroom she saw her playing in her bed, her daughter and stood up, she started walking a week before her birthday and callie was always running behind her in the house trying to catch her or stop her from touching things she shouldn't. "mama! mama!" she exclaimed holding her arms out for her mom to take her out of bed. "hey baby, want your bottle? Come on let's get you on your chair" she took her and placed her on her high chair. Just when she handed sofia her bottle, someone knocked on her door. She wondered who it was this early in the morning. When she opened the door she was surprise to see it was the girl who hunted her thought when she was awake and her sleep when she was asleep. Her mind went back to what happened the night before.

"calliope" arizona whispered. She was holding a box and…wait what is she doing with that?

"hi" callie replied not really sure what arizona was doing a 7 am outside her door. It was awkward to say the least, neither know how to act after what happened… or almost happened.

"may I come in ? I brought breakfast" arizona said with a big smile popping her dimples knowing no one can resist the dimples.

"uh yeah, sure" callie went back to sofia letting arizona come inside.

"I brought donuts, it's my favorite" arizona said putting on box containing the donuts on the kitchen counter. Callie looked at arizona with a raised eyebrow "donuts for breakfast? Really?"

"what they are deliscious! Don't judge until you try"

"okay, tell me why are you holding this" callie said pointing to the toy arizona was holding

"this" she pointed to the toy "is for miss sofia over here" she said handing the monkey stuffed toy to sofia who happily took it, throwing her empty bottle and rewarded arizona with a big smile that was return from the blond. Callie watched the way the two interacted. It surprised her how comfortable sofia was with arizona after knowing her for a day.

"why a monkey?" callie asked curious

"yesterday when I was keeping sofia in my office she wouldn't stop playing with the monkey on my lab coat. So this morning when I saw the monkey in this play store I thought I would offer it to sofia. Plus she seems to love it" she said mentioning to the girl playing with the toy. "thanks you didn't have to…" " I wanted to" arizona cut her off. They then locked eyes and the atmosphere shifted. Callie was the first to break eye contact to go pour a cup of coffee. "do you want some" she proposed to arizona who nodded and sat on stall at the counter table. "thank you" she replied when she received the cup of hot coffee.

They were drinking their coffee in silence avoiding the pink elephant in the room, sofia was playing and eating some donut callie gave her. Suddenly arizona broke the silence.

"about yesterday, I wanted…" "its okay you don't have to say anything. We can forget it ever happened or almost happened" callie cut her off felling about being blown off. She had her fair of horrible relationships for a life time and if she could avoid any more heartbreak she would anything in her power to not suffer like she did because of Erica.

"calliope you're not hearing me. Yesterday I panicked because I like you and I feel things I shouldn't feel after knowing for one day. But the things is I panicked because I…I have… I… I'm not ready yet to be with anyone" arizona lied, she couldn't tell her. She didn't if she could trust her, she wanted to tell her, she really wanted to but she was afraid callie would betray her like her ex-girlfriend. She decided she will see how thing with callie is going to develop and maybe she will tell her.

"so what now" callie ask avoiding eye contact, felling rejected once more.

"well I tought we could be friends. I'm an awesome friend!" arizona replied excitedly.

"Okay I can do that. Oh crap!" callie exclaimed when she saw the time, she only had half an hour to prepare herself and sofia before going to work.

"what is it?" arizona asked a little startled by callie sudden outburst.

" I have to get sofia and myself for work! I'm going to be late plus she has chocolate everywhere!" hearing her name sofia looked at her mom and smiled a big toothy grin.

"okay go shower I take care of sofia don't worry" arizona said already taking sofia out of the high chair.

"thank you, thank you!" she said and without paying attention she kissed arizona quickly on the lips and left for the bathroom. Arizona froze she didn't really understand what just happened. Has callie really kissed her ? the butterfly in her stomach were overwhelming. Callie's lips were amazing even if she didn't had the time to fully appreciate them. So plump and soft. Sofia covered hand on arizona's cheek was what brought her back to reality. She then remembered she had to prepare sofia but she had no idea what to do.

Minutes later callie came out of her all fresh and ready to go work. she found sofia and arizona in the living room playing. She started laughing when she saw sofia's outfit.

"seriously arizona sneakers with a dress ?" "hey this is not any kind of sneakers, this are chuck taylors and they match the dress" arizona defended

"yeah right" callile picked up sofia "ready to go missy?" arizona also stood up and went for the door "I will let you go I only start a noon" she said opening the door.

"oh okay then I guess I will see you at work" she said closing the door and joining arizona in the hallway, sofia in her stroller with her monkey clutch in her hands

"bye calliope, bye princess" arizona said and entered her apartment.

After that morning things went pretty well for the girls, they were getting closer. Arizona loved sofia and sofia loved her. But sometimes arizona acted strangely. Every time callie was close to her she would back away and find an excuse to leave. But it wasn't everyday, everything would be fine until one day arizona would flip and she would have this hot/cold behavior towards callie for a week or then and then everything would go back to the way it was. It lasted for three month. Callie couldn't keep going anymore, she needed to know why arizona was so weird and what she was hiding. If it was because of her callie wanted to know she didn't her to keep pretending she like callie if in truth she couldn't bear to be to close to her. She was determined to figure arizona out. She decided she would track arizona down and asked her right away. She found her at the nurse's station on the peds floor chatting with teddy. She was laughing head thrown back exposing her beautiful neck. Callie was watching her interact with teddy for a moment until mark gruff voice scared her "stop drooling" he said. "I wasn't" she said hitting him in the shoulder and leaving him to go see arizona. She didn't she him looking at her longingly.

"hey can we talk?" callie asked arizona coldly. Noticing the tone in th brunette's voice, arizona knew she was in trouble. But for what that was the question. Teddy excuse herself and left the two.

"yeah sure, what 's up?" callie didn't answer instead she lead arizona toward an empty on call room.

Closing the door callie turned toward arizona and asked what was on her mind right away. "why are you always acting so weird when I get close to you?" she took a step closer to arizona but the blond backed away "what are you talking about calliope?" arizona tried to play dumb. But it didn't work because callie kept walking toward her but she kept backing away.

" oh really? you want to play it like that? Look this is exactly what I talking about!" she said waiving her finger between the two " I keep walking toward you but you just keep baking away! I thought you said you liked me, so why are you baking away from me like I have the plague?" callie asked baking arizona to the wall.

"calliope" arizona tried but she was cut off when callie's body made contact with her own.

"I really like, it has nothing to do with you I'm just not…" "that's bullshit! Why aren't you telling me? you can trust me , I told you everything about me. Please." callie asked pleadingly hoping arizona would open up.

"calliope I can't…" "okay fine have it your way!" and with that she stormed out of the room leaving a defeated arizona. She sat on the bed her hands holding her head. Why couldn't she tell her? After all the time they spent together she knew she wanted to tell callie, she wanted to be with her and she was pretty sure she was falling for her. So couldn't she tell her so she can be with her and be happy? Inside of her arizona knew that it was to protect herself, she was afraid to tell callie her secret and be rejected or worse be seen as a freak.

She heard the door open, she looked up and saw it was teddy coming in. she sat down next to arizona on the bed.

"what happened" teddy asked already having an idea of what happened.

"she asked me why I was acting so weirdly with her, but I didn't tell so she got mad and left"

"and why didn't you?" arizona looked at her like she had grown two heads "seriously? And how do you want me to tell her? 'oh hey calliope guess what? If I'm so weird with you it's because every month instead of having my period like normal people I have a dick who grows up out of nothing and stays for a week and I get very horny. It's either I run away from you or I jump your…'"

"okay I get it" teddy cut her friends rant off " but maybe not like that, be a little more tactful"

"what if she thinks I'm a freak, what is she doesn't want me with this thing?" arizona asked worriedly.

"you won't know unless you tell her. And you know callie won't think you're a freak. Trust her, people can surprise you." And with that teddy left arizona.

"I hate you" arizona called to teddy's back.

"no you love me" teddy yelled back.

Arizona plopped on the bed and sighed how am I supposed to tell her ? argh !

In another on call room callie was venting to mark. She paged him right after storming out on arizona.

"I broke up with lexie" he said matter-of-factly cutting callie's rant. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"what? Why ? I thought she was the one"

" well she's a good girl but not the woman I dream of every night" he said looking strait to callie's eyes. She looked at him confused.

"I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I love you callie I always have, if I was a man whore it was because I was trying to forget you. You were with jane and then Erica I couldn't do anything. But now you are single and arizona doesn't deserve you. We could be a family, you, sofia and me" and then he kissed her she didn't react because she was frozen. What was this coming from? she never saw it coming. He kept kissing but they didn't heard the blond knock and open the door.

"calliope I…" arizona came to apologize and tell callie everything. But then she saw her kissing someone else and a man furthermore. How could she be so stupid?

When callie finally registered what was happening she pushed mark and slapped him across the face "I'm GAY!" she screamed at him and left to chase after arizona. She needed to explain to her that she only wanted her but she didn't find her anywhere.

Damn this is so messed up ! fuck !

Two days. It's been two day since callie last spoke to arizona, sofia was always asking for 'zo'. If before she thought she was avoiding her, now it was worse. She tried calling her, knocking on her door chasing her at the hospital but nothing arizona always got away.

After her surgery calling went to rest in an on call room. Opening the door she saw arizona sleeping in there. She closed the door and looked at Arizona sleeping form. She had missed her. Her eyes trailed off arizona's sleeping face to her breast and then lower until she saw it. The very big bulge in arizona's pants. She gasped a loud which awoke arizona.

She had trouble remembering where she was, she then remembered she was in an on call. She came in there because she was exhausted and the device restraining her penis hurt her so she came in here to loosen it up and get so rest. When she saw someone standing near the door she was confused because she was sure she had closed the door. She then recognize the person being callie. And then she noticed how she was looking at her pants. She looked down and saw what callie was looking at. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her.

"turn around!" she ordered callie. She stood up to reattach the device.

"arizona I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" "Shut up" she finally reattached it, she then sat back down on the bed. " you can turn around now" she informed callie and sighed. There was no baking away now. Even if she couldn't be with callie she had to explain to her now that callie saw it.

Turning on the light, callie slowly turned around. She sat on the chair across arizona and waited for her to talk. They stayed in silence for quite a while until arizona brushed her hand through her hair and started talking.

"when I was 12, I woke up one night in pain. I was screaming and then I went to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror I saw a bulge in my short, I took it off and saw that I had a penis. I started screaming and crying harder until my mother came barging in the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. Then she took a towel and covered me up before my dad came. The day after she took me saw a doctor and he said he didn't know what it was." She paused looking at callie trying to read her face hoping she could guess what she was thinking. She couldn't see anything so she continued "a week later it was gone, everything was back to normal. We were all confused including the doctor. But then a month later it came back but without the pain. And then it again disappeared a week later. Since then I understand I was having a penis for a week instead of my period". She waiting for callie's reaction.

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked a little hurt that arizona didn't trusted her enough to tell her everything when she poured her heart out to her.

"I was afraid you would think I'm a freak and reject me, and I guess I were right about the latter since you were kissing mark and I didn't even told you" arizona said bitterly she still had the nausea thinking about mark and callie kissing.

" I'm going to stop you right there." Callie said firmly " I'm gay , always was always will. Mark surprised me I didn't kissed him back. I talking about you when he stood up said he loved me and kissed me" callie explained. She didn't want her chances with arizona to be ruined because of mark's stupidity. "anyway you having a penis for a week every month doesn't explain why you would always back away from me every time I took a step closer to you" callie really wanted to know.

Arizona started blushing furiously when she replied "oh…umm…well when I get it I get very horny and you are really hot so it a … little hard for me …to control myself" Callie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then she realized what she said and added "pun not intended" callie stoop up and got closer to arizona "okay" arizona looked at her in disbelief "what that's all? You don't think I'm a freak or gross you out?" callie didn't reply instead she stood up and straddled arizona's hip and kissed her, really kissed her. Arizona moaned when she felt callie's lips. It was better than the quick peck she received a while ago. Callie picked her tongue over arizona's lips asking for entrance that was quickly granted. They both moaned when their tongue molded together. They continued kissing until air became necessary. Callie pressed her forehead against arizona. With her right hand she reached behind arizona's back and untied arizona's device "you don't have to hide from me" she said kissing back arizona. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it, the girl she was falling for was kissing her she knew her secret and didn't run away. Callie redressed herself and looked in arizona's eyes. She wiped a tear she found rolling down arizona 's cheek and said " you are not a freak, everything about you is beautiful and I'm pretty sure that I'm falling for you"

"I'm falling for you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

There first kiss lead to a very hot make out session. Tongues dancing together, hands everywhere at the same time. Arizona was lost in everything that was callie, her smell, her touch, her taste. When callile started grinding down, arizona snapped out of her daze. She didn't want her fist time with callie to be a quickie in an on call room. She needed to stop this now or else she won't be able to control herself and would take callie right here and right there.

"call…i…ope" she moaned when callie started sucking her neck "i… think…we should…should stop" it was getting harder for her to resist. What callie was doing to her was amazing.

"why" callie whined against arizona's neck.

"because I don't want our first time to be in an on call room and if we don't stop that is exactly what is going to happen".

"ugh…fine" a not very happy callie detangled herself from arizona. She smiled when she saw arizona's flushed face. She was so cute and hot at the same time. " I have to pick up sofia from the daycare anyway".

"oh" arizona a little disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with callie even if they weren't making out. "well I will see you when I see you" she said looking for the door handle.

"hey wait" callie said holding her back. She wrapped her arms around her waist and arizona's around her neck. " when do you finish your shift?"

"at 8" arizona replied frowning. callie smiled and kissed the frown away.

"how about you come after your shift to my place and we can order pizza or Chinese? Whatever you want or if you don't want to come it's okay I won't hold it against you, you are free to…" she was cut by a pair of soft, pink lips on her own.

" I would love to come calliope" she said kissing back callie who had a huge smile on her face. "see you at 8. You're cute when you ramble by the way" she winked at her and rolled out.

"I'm not cute, I'm hot!" callie called after her. When she realized there were people looking at her, she blushed and ran toward the daycare.

She picked up sofia who was really excited to saw her mama. She headed to her apartment to play with sofia and way for arizona.

Rolling in the corridor arizona was so happy about what happened with callie that it was like she was floating. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone. The person fell on the floor and groaned. Arizona realized it was teddy. She helped her stand up. Teddy looked at her friend curiously. She was wearing a smile that showed all her teeth and pop her dimples hard.

"why are you smiling like a fool" teddy finally asked.

"I'm not" arizona replied, her smile getting bigger by the second.

"yeah right" teddy snorted, she has an idea about what made her friend look so happy. She continued to stare at arizona until the blonde caved.

"okay fine, we kissed!" she said jumping. When she saw the confused look on teddy's face she continued. "callie and I kissed and she knows!" arizona still didn't believed what happened. Callie knew and was okay with it. She was the luckiest girl in the world, she just hoped her chance wouldn't change. She then started to panic. What if she doesn't really mean what she said? what if when things got serious she realizes that she doesn't want me? I would be crushed! It can't happen! Oh…

" hey arizona!" teddy tried to snap her out of whatever was scaring her. She knew that look on her friend's face. It meant she was analyzing and freaking out. "stop freaking out okay. Look, if you told her and she kissed it. It means she doesn't care about it and you don't need to be scared about whatever you are thinking right now. I want you to tell everything that has happened."

Arizona told teddy everything, to how callie discovered it, to her telling her and to the hot make out session. When she finished teddy reassured her that callie genuinely like her and that she had nothing to fear. After that she went back to her patients.

Arizona was in front of callie's door holding a pizza in one hand and the other a pack of beer. She was a little anxious but she didn't know why. She straightened herself and knocked on callie's door. While waiting for the door to open, she heard giggles, it was callie's and sofia's. Thinking about the little girl brought a smile to arizona and an even bigger one when she thought about callie. She really loved this girls….whoa love… calm done arizona you just kissed callie, nothing more. But is it possible that I already love her? I mean, I know I just kissed her once but I technically know her for 3 months. It is still very, very early but in those 3 months a learned a lot of thing about her and I learned to love the little things that made callie, her. But I definitely love this little girl, she's too cute for words, how can anybody not love her? It still too soon!

She was brought out of her thoughts when callie opened the door with sofia on her hip.

"Hey you came! We were waiting for you" callie let arizona come inside. arizona went to put the pizza and the beer on the kitchen counter. She then took sofia out of callie arms. She kissed her on the forehead "hey pretty girl". she got closer to callie until her lips were a breath away from callie's. "hey pretty lady" she whispered against callie's lips and then kissed her.

"mmm…hi" callie humed. They went to the kitchen, arizona placed sofia in her high chair and callie prepared her pot of baby food.

"I took peperoni, I hope it's okay" she said while putting sofia her bib around her neck.

"yeah that's perfect" she gave sofia her food and they settle on the counter. Taking each a slice a pizza. They spent the night talking and laughing and playing with sofia until it was time for bed.

You would think nothing has changed since they became friend, but actually everything has changed for the better. In that moment arizona knew she find her place, where she belonged. She wasn't afraid anymore, she knew she love callie and sofia. She won't tell callie she loved her now, she wanted to wait for the perfect moment for that. She was happy she had found someone like callie, a caring, loving, and beautiful women. I love her !

She didn't if it was too soon or not, because when you know, you know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date and a surprised visit

Chapter 5

Callie was frantically running everywhere in her apartment trying to get ready for work. She was only in her pair of tight blue jeans and her pink bra. She was going to be late. Again. Sofia wasn't even ready, she was running with her little legs in nothing but a diaper and she was giggling. Callie was chasing all over the place to put her clothes on.

She finally succeed to catch her, but when Sofia realizes it, she began to cry, upset that the fun in over. Trying to calm her fussing baby Callie doesn't hear the knock on the door. She also doesn't notice when someone opened the door and closes it behind them. It's when she hears the sulky voice behind her that Callie realizes that someone is in her house.

"Well, well, well… what are you doing to my god daughter in your pink bra? Very sexy by the way"

Slowly turning around, Callie's eyes widened when she sees the red head, body clad in a black skirt with a red top, matching stilettos, coat in one hand and the other hand holding a suit case.

"Addison! What are you doing here…? And how did you even get here?" asked callie stunned to see her best friend who was supposed to be in LA and not in her apartment when she was in the middle of a battle with her daughter trying to put make her wear her tights.

"Hello to you too, how are you? Yeah you know I'm fine" Addison sarcastically replied.

"Addison…" warned Callie.

"I called you to warn you that I was coming but you didn't answered and I found you key under the mat. By the way you should move it, it's too obvious". Addison explained.

"But what are you doing here in Seattle? And for how long? Where are you staying? Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that I'm surprised to see you! A really missed you!" she rambled.

"Well the thing is I'm not planning on going back to LA and don't worry I'm booking a room at the Archfield so I won't be in your hair" Addison explain and took Sofia out of her mother arms, she calmed down when she saw there was another person in the room. Addison kissed her and put her down and then Sofia went to play with the stuffed monkey Arizona gave her. The two friends finally greeted each other properly. "I missed you too Cal, but would you mind put a shirt on? Your bra is very distracting" she said teasingly with a smirk on her face when she and Callie parted from their hug.

Callie blushed and ran to her bedroom to put on her shirt.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm late and Sofia is driving me crazy" Callie tried to explain "you are really staying here? Why?"

"The practice was sued and we lost everything, we had to close it. The chief that I could always have my job back if I wanted to come back…so here I am. I called him and he said I could start tomorrow if I wanted" Addison replied with a smile, happy to be back. She loved LA and she did amazing friends back there but it wasn't the same as Seattle. Her best friend and her god daughter that she loved as if it was her own and people her considered family were here. Even if she was forced to come back, she was happy to be back.

"I'm really happy you're back! It wasn't the same without you!" Callie exclaimed taking her best friend in her arms for a quick hug "oh shit! I really have to go! Damn it! Sofia!" Callie panicked when she realized Sofia wasn't ready. She ran toward her and picked her up. She was going to go dress her when Addison stopped her.

"Callie wait! You can leave, I'm keeping Sofia today since I have nothing to do plus I really need some time with this little cutie. Go to work don't worry" Addison grabbed Sofia and hushed Callie out, handing her purse and keys.

"Bye baby, be nice, mama loves you" Callie said blowing a kiss to Sofia. With that she rushed to work for a day full of live saving surgeries.

Arizona woke up feeling good. She thought she never felt this good in so long. She felt like a weigh had been lifted off of her shoulders after telling her secret to Callie now they could move forward. She wanted to ask Callie on a date, and she planned to do it today first thing when she sees her.

She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, she stripped out of her clothes went she realized she was "normal" again. Today is definitely a good day. She showered and got ready for work.

She had just finished her round, and took the stairs to go to the surgical floor when she saw Callie in her street clothes climbing the stairs as fast as she could. Arizona stood before her, not letting her pass. She then grabbed the lapels of Callie's leather jacket and kissed her. The kiss was soft and slow. They were losing themselves in each other when they heard the door of the staircase below them sprung open. They parted and Callie asked "Lunch?"

"Lunch!"

And with that they went on with what they were supposed to do, each with a big smile on their faces.

Lunch time came and Callie was sitting alone in the cafeteria with a salad in front of her. She had been waiting for a half hour now and she knew the blond wasn't coming. She supposed she has been pulled in to surgery in the last minute.

She was playing with her salad when someone sat down at her table. Hopping in what the blond who was always on her mind, Callie snapped her head up only to see mark. He opened his mouth to say something but Callie cut him off.

"don't." she said curtly and stood up to empty her tray in the trash and go as far away from the person she one thought was her best friend, the brother she never had.

"Callie please" mark said pleadingly following Callie when she left. She didn't stopped and started walking out of the cafeteria. Mark run after her and dragged her in the nearest room which was a supply closet.

"Mark! Let me go!" Callie said angrily trying to free herself from mark.

"I will if you listen to me! Please callie" mark said desperately. She calmed down and mark freed his grip on her. For several minutes they were silent, Callie waiting for mark to say what he needed to say and mark not knowing how to start. Finally having enough of this Callie made a move trying to leave the supply closet but mark stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry I was an ass when you needed your friend and kissed you. I really thought we had something, but now I realized it's just friendship." Callie opened her mouth trying to say something when mark hold up his hand and continued "and I know you're are gay, but I was blinded by my feelings for you. I know it's going to take for them to leave but I will try and I still want to be your friend. It may not never be the same as it used to be but it will still be something" he finished and then diverted his gaze from Callie and looked down. Callie saw that he was genuinely sorry, she understood that we couldn't stop who we fall for. Hell she even fell for the wrong person before. She took a step forward and took him in her arms. She felt him tensed at first and then he relaxed.

"It will take some time for things to go back the way they were. You almost ruined everything with Arizona. But you're my brother and I will always need you" Callie told him sincerely before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the supply closet.

Arizona just finished her surgery and she was late for her lunch date with Callie. She was running in the corridor but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Callie and mark entering the supply closet. All her insecurities came flooding back. Was Callie going to tell mark about Arizona's condition? Does she has feelings for him that are more than platonic? Arizona didn't have the time to think more about it when her pager went off. She started running in the opposite direction and toward the ER. She immediately noticed were she was needed. The kid had an internal bleeding and a femoral fracture. Soon after Callie arrived and examined the kid. She tried catching the blond eyes but Arizona was looking everywhere but at her.

"Hey, I waited for you at lunch" Callie said trying to catch the blond attention.

"I was busy" came the short reply from Arizona. She didn't look at Callie, she was looking at the screen in front of her while she was moving the ultrasound on the kid's belly trying to locate the bleeding before going to the OR. Upon hearing the cold answer from the blond Callie frowned. She thought things were good between them since yesterday. Now was not the time to think about that, they needed to bring the kid to the OR and fix him back. She will deal with that later.

The atmosphere in the OR was so dense we could cut it with a knife. Arizona had yet to look Callie in the eyes and she didn't talk to her unless it was necessary. Callie was getting more and more frustrated. She didn't understand why Arizona was acting this way.

The surgery was a success, they had managed to stop the bleeding quickly and Callie fixed the break like she always did. They were scrubbing out, when Callie had enough of Arizona's weird behavior.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong and why you're acting this way?" Callie asked drying her hands and throwing the towel. She was met with silence from Arizona, who still wasn't looking at her. She sighed "Arizona, please look at me" she asked pleadingly. Still nothing. Callie moved closer to her and placed her hand under Arizona's chin and lifted her head up so their eyes met. She realized Arizona's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Arizona…"

"Do you regret it?" Arizona said cutting her off. Callie frowned but Arizona continued. "Do you regret kissing me? I would understand if you do especially after knowing what I have. If it were me I would to, I would've run. I mean who wants to date a freak, right?" when she finished her rant, Callie was shocked by what she was hearing. How could Arizona be so insecure and think of herself as a freak? What she had made her unique and more lovable, she was far away from the freak she thinks she is.

"Arizona where is this coming from?" Callie tried to understand why Arizona was thinking this way.

"I was coming to meet you for lunch, and I saw you with mark going in the supply closet. I thought you…" Arizona said, head hanging low not able to finish what she wanted to say.

"You thought what? That I was going to tell him?" she didn't need to hear Arizona's response, just watching her face she knew that's what Arizona was thinking.

"I already told you that you can trust me. I don't think you are a freak, it's the complete opposite actually, I found you miraculous and so strong." Callie said taking a step closer to Arizona. She really needed Arizona to believe her. "I never felt anything this strong for anyone this soon" she took Arizona's face in her hands and wipe the lonely tear that managed to roll down her cheek. Arizona closed her eyes and let herself fall in Callie's arms. They stayed like that in each other's embrace for what felt like hours but was actually a couple minutes. Arizona stood back up, Callie hand came resting on her cheek and she placed the most delicate kiss on pink lips.

"I was really looking forward to have lunch with you" Callie said when they parted.

"Me too"

"How about you let me make it up to you by taking you on a date this Friday?" Callie asked a smile tugging at her plump lips.

"You don't have anything to make up for, it's just me and my craziness. And I would love to go on a date with you, calliope." Arizona said popping her dimples her eyes still a little wet. Callie kissed her again. To say she was exited was an understatement. With a last kiss they left the scrubbing room and each went toward their services floor.

The rest of Callie's day was a pretty normal day for a surgeon. Callie had only a hip replacement and a few broken bones. She was supposed to finish her shift at the same time finishes hers, but the blond had been pulled into surgery. When she came home, she found Addison sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, thank for keeping Sofia." Callie said gratefully. Addison just nodded. She then redressed herself when Callie came to sit down next to her handing her a beer. "Can you do it again Friday night?" Callie asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. But why? What do you have Friday? Is it a date? Ooh is she hot? I bet she is" Addison said wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. She started laughing when she saw Callie blushing.

"Umm yes, I do. And she's hot and cut and sexy and adorable" Callie was now rambling about the blond beauty a big smile across her face. Addison smiled, she was happy her friend was happy. She never thought she would see her smile again, and she is a hundred per cent she never saw her smile this big.

"Damn you do have it bad girl!" Addison said laughing.

"You have no idea" Callie said laughing too and resting her head on Addison shoulder. "I'm really glad you're back" they stayed like that and talk about everything the other has been missing, Callie told Addison about mark, she was shocked to say the least. Addison told Callie about the guys she date. Callie yawned "well I'm going to bed, you know where your room is. Good night ads" she stood up and went to prepare herself to go to sleep.

She just slipped under the cover when her phone buzzed. A big toothy smile spread across her face when she saw who it was.

Just came home. Thinking of you and can't wait for our date in two days! –A

Me too, sleep well beautiful xxx –C

You too Calliope xo –A

She put down her phone on the bedside table and drifted to sleep with a big smile. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

Thursday came and passed slowly it was excruciating. Friday was Callie's day off she spent it preparing her date with Addison who help her with Sofia. She really hoped Arizona would love what she had planned. She spent the day planning and replanning things until it was perfect and Addison forced her to stop stressing about it. Before she went to prepare herself she sent a text to Arizona telling her to come as soon as she's ready.

Arizona had to work today but she finished early leaving her plenty of time to get ready for her date with calliope. She was exited but also very nervous. She called teddy earlier who told her that she had nothing to worry about and to go for it. She also told her about a possibility of sexy time with Callie. At first she freaked out but then she reminded herself that she didn't have her extra appendage. She went to shower and when she came out she saw Callie's text. She dressed remembering Callie telling her to dress casual but to have something warm. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she grabbed her purse and keys and went across the hall. The door opened reveling a red head, Arizona assumed it was the friend Callie had talk to her about that will be keeping Sofia tonight.

"Hi, is Calliope…" her words died in her mouth when she saw Callie coming from behind Addison. Callie was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her entire existence, she was wearing a dark tight pair of jeans with a very a purple top that showed a lot of cleavage and knee high boots she finished her outfit by putting on her leather jacket.

Callie was also speechless went she saw Arizona, her blond curl flowing. Addison was looking at the two smirking.

"Well tonight is going to be interesting especially if you stand there ogling at each other." she said trying to tear them out of their trance. When she sees that none of them is making a move, Addison claps her hands "come on! Out!" both girls are startled and they head out for the elevator.

The ride was calm with light conversation. Arizona has tried making Callie tell her where they were going but failed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're cute."

"I'm not! I'm HOT!" she retorted pouting even more which made Callie let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, that too." Callie agreed and laughed.

Arizona tried to keep pouting but Callie's laugh was infectious and she smiled.

Callie stopped in the middle of the road. Arizona looked at her confused, she didn't say anything instead she opened the gloves box and retrieved scarf. She handed to Arizona who looked more confused by the second.

"Put it on your eyes." instructed Callie.

"What?"

"Come on Arizona. It's a surprise I don't want to see now."

Arizona complied "I hate surprises." she grumbled.

Ten minutes later the car came to a stop, Arizona lifted her hands to remove the scarf around her eyes when Callie stopped her.

"Wait! Not now, I have to finalize some things first I will come get you" and with that she left the car.

Arizona was waiting impatiently, she heard Callie opening the truck and closing it seconds later and then nothing. She really hoped Callie hadn't took her in the middle of nowhere to kill her. She was thinking of all the possible things Callie could have planned when her door was suddenly being opened and she yelped from surprise and fear.

"Ok now you can remove it." Callie said laughing at the scared blonde and holding out her hand. "Mi lady." She then said when Arizona took her hand to exit the car. Standing up Arizona realized that they were indeed in the middle of nowhere, it was green everywhere.

"It's Derek land. Come on." She tugged at Arizona's hand and led her toward a small hill. At the top Arizona's breath hitch, the view was amazingly beautiful. We could see Seattle from there, the lights at night were amazing. It was really a beautiful city. Callie had placed a blanket on the floor, with rose petals around it and a few candle. The blanket was placed in a way that allow them to enjoy the view without being too close from the edge of the hill.

"Calliope it's beautiful" she said in awe, no one has ever done anything this romantic for her. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone like Callie.

Callie was looking at her when she replied "very…" Arizona turned to look at her and noticed the look in her eyes. They were darker, but with a little spark that made them shine. She took a step closer and took Callie's lips with her own. The kiss was soft but meant so much more than the other kisses they shared. Arizona traced her tongue over Callie's bottom lips asking her for access. Callie didn't even hesitate a second and opened her moth letting Arizona invade her mouth. Tongues exploring each other's mouth Callie puled Arizona closer. They both moaned at the contact. They stayed like that getting to mouth and enjoying each other's mouth until air became a necessity. Parting Callie pulled a stray of blond hair behind Arizona's ear. Breathless she said "let's eat."

"yeah." Arizona said just as breathless.

They sat down, and enjoyed the meal Callie had prepared them. They started talking and getting to know more each other. Arizona told Callie about how she grew up moving from base to base, why she was called Arizona, she told her about her adorable niece and her brother who was in his last tour in Iraq. She told her that she was really scared for him. Then Callie told her about how she grew up with the pressure and expectations of her family, how it was hard being gay in a very catholic family. They continued talking until brought up the sore subject.

"Arizona, why didn't you remove you're extra part surgically if it makes you miserable?" she asked wanting to understand.

"Well, it does not make me miserable, it just really hard sometime, and it made me doubt everyone. But I did try to remove it. It didn't work because it's a hormonal reaction, when my hormones gets high, it grows and when they return to normal, it goes away" she said with a sad smile.

Callie didn't say anything instead she scoot closer to her and took her in her arms "well it doesn't change a thing, I still like you very, very much" she said with a bright smile.

Hours later they stood in their hallway making out like teenager neither wanting the night to end.

"I want you so much, you have no idea what you do to me" Callie husks in Arizona ear and then nibbling her ear lobe sending a shiver through the blond.

"Call..i..o..pe" Arizona moaned.

Things were getting steaming until Callie's apartment door opened. Neither women noticed the smirking red head until said woman cleared her throat. Callie backed away from the blond as if she had been burned and Arizona turned every shades of red.

"Sorry to interrupt but it would be very nice if you could stop moaning in the hallway. I can hear you all the way to my room" Addison said feigning being annoyed. She closed the door and left the two lovebirds.

"Well… thank you for this amazing night Calliope, it was perfect." Arizona said

"Really?" Callie asked a little nervous, she wasn't sure if Arizona had liked it.

"Yes of course! Best. Date. Ever." She said punctuating each word with a kiss.

Callie smiled in the kiss. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Arizona nodded "Good night Calliope" she opened her door and went inside.

"Good night beautiful" Callie went in her apartment with a smile so big her cheeks hurt.

Best. Date. Ever. Indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a week later after their first date. During that week they had a second date with Sofia. Arizona called it 'the family date' and it made Callie's heart soar with joy. They spent the day at the zoo, Arizona was more excited than Sofia which was saying a lot because Sofia was also very excited. Callie felt like she was with 2 kids instead of one but she was happy.

During this week Addison found a place and moved out from Callie's. She worked a lot with Arizona and got to know her. She also met teddy and they fast became great friends.

Tonight was their third date and they decided to stay at Callie's, order pizza and just lounge around. Sofia was at Meredith's house for a sleep over with Zola. So this meant that they had a complete night to themselves without interruptions. Tonight was the night, it was the sexy night they had been waiting for so long.

Callie was sitting on the couch with Arizona straddling her. Her hands were on a firm jean clad ass. Arizona's hands were on each side of Callie's face. Pizza and movie long forgotten. She was kissing her hard, she bit on Callie's bottom lip. This caused Callie to moan and she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue deep inside Callie's mouth. They both moaned at the contact and Arizona started gridding down into Callie's core. It was getting hotter and hotter with each second passing. They both craved and needed more.

It had been a while since they both had sex. To say they were horny was an understatement.

The more Arizona grinded the wetter Callie was becoming. She then started rocking her hips in time meeting Arizona's thrusts.

They were both close to release, meeting each other's core, still dressed when Callie realized that something was missing and her lust clouded mind cleared and she opened her eyes abruptly.

"Arizona… wait" she said trying to free herself from Arizona's delicious lips.

"Don't want to" she trailed her lips to Callie's neck.

Callie gripped Arizona's hips stopping her from moving "Arizona where's your…. your dick?"

Hearing Callie's question immediately froze Arizona. "I euh…I don't…the week is over, I don't have it. Wh-why? Is it a problem? You don't want me when I'm normal? Do you just want it? Are you just using me?"

Arizona was again freaking out and callie was starting to get impatient and frustrated with her behavior she didn't know what to say to make her realize that she wanted her, all of her and not only some part. She didn't answer to Arizona, instead she lifted her up and walked toward her bedroom.

"Callie! What are you doing? Put me down!"

Callie didn't listen to Arizona she just kept holding her until she arrived at the foot of her bed and then she gently put her down. Callie stood before Arizona and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Listen carefully to what I'm going to say." She removed her shirt.

"Because this will be the last time."

Pants.

"And if you again freak out on me, I won't acknowledged it and I will leave you dry and bothered. Got it?" she said sternly. Arizona just nodded unable to form words because of the magnificent sight before her. Callie got closer to Arizona and started undressing her.

"I want all of you Arizona." she removed her blouse and pushed her further on the bed until she was laying in the middle of it.

"I don't want you because of only a part of you or of how you look even if you're the sexiest person I have ever seen." She pushed her pants down creamy legs and tossed it somewhere in the bedroom.

"But I want you because I think you are miraculous inside and out" she unhooked her bra.

"You are kind, funny, adorable, cute, hot and I can go on for days" she started removing her panties and Arizona's breath hitched. She had tears in her eyes because of Callie's sincerity. Callie tossed the panties and looked straight in Arizona's eyes, her eyes getting a shade darker.

"Are we clear?"

Arizona nodded and managed to crock out "y-y-yes".

"Good" Callie replied her lips forming a smile. She then leaned over Arizona and kissed her softly on the lips.

The kiss started heating up, and Callie took her right hand and fondled Arizona's left breast. She pinched her nipple and earned a whimper from Arizona who tangled her hands in Callie's dark hair. Callie then nipped at Arizona neck and then put open mouthed kisses along it as she went down. She reached Arizona's breasts and took the right nipple in her mouth. "Fuck" Arizona moaned. Callie licked and bite it making Arizona moan and squirm under her touch. She then paid attention to the other nipple.

Arizona was holding Callie's head in place fearing the loss of pleasure. She never felt this way, so turned on. She doesn't think she had ever been this wet in all her life. What Callie was doing to her was good, it was really good but she wanted, no scratch that, she needed more.

"Calliope…p-please"

Smirking callie kissed her way down Arizona's body. She spread Arizona's leg wide and was met with pink glistening folds. She kissed each inner thigh and then above her mound. Arizona was dying from anticipation and was pushing Callie's face toward her hot wet core. Callie was about to take her first lick when suddenly…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"No, no, no, no, no!" Arizona cried still urging Callie to satisfy her.

Groaning as the pager went off again, Callie stood up and went to see which one it is.

"Damn it!" she said realizing it was hers. "I'm sorry baby, it's a 911 in the pit"

Callie barely had the time to finish dressing herself when Arizona's pager went off. Cursing, she couldn't believe this was happening now of all time. They were so close from what she had been dreaming of since she met the beautiful brunette standing before her.

Arriving in the ER both where shocked by what they were seeing. People were screaming, there was blood everywhere. Everybody was trying to help as best as they can in this chaos. Seeing Alex Karev passing near them with his arm full of blood bag, Arizona grabbed him by his lab coat.

"What the hell happened?" she asked her eyes never leaving the sight of injured people before her.

"A plane screwed up his landing and collide with another one. And now we're in the shit because there is so much patients and not enough OR and doctors to treat them all!" he said and then left when doctor bailey yelled after him to bring 'the god damn blood bags'.

April rushed toward them and told them where they were needed. Arizona found herself in front of a ten years old girl. Her abdomen was the size of a watermelon. It was the only thing visible.

"What do we got?" Arizona said snapping out of her daze.

"Jenny Harrison, 10 year old girl had been smashed by suit cases and people when the plane she was in had been hit by the other. Severe internal bleeding, she probably also have a brain bleed, bones from the rib cage are broken and lung perforation" said Alex Karev the resident on this case.

Arizona started shouting orders and working on the little girl. She really was in bad shape and she really hope she could save her. It was always shard seeing children in this state, harder than seeing adults.

They were rolling the little girl toward the elevator to take her to the OR when they were stopped by a man. He ran toward the child and enveloped her hand with his big ones.

"Jenny, baby! Daddy's here. Mommy and I will be waiting for you" he said to the unconscious body when she started seizing "what's happening?! Help my little girl please!" he pleaded with the doctors surrounding his daughter. The elevator doors opened and they rushed inside. Arizona stopped the doors from closing to talk to the father trying to reassure him.

"Mr. Harrison, I'm Dr. Robbins, I will do everything in my power to help your little girl. I need you to try and stay calm and wait in the waiting room. I will try to send someone to update you as soon as possible." With that the doors closed. And the man stand there looking at the grey closed doors. He didn't understand how fast everything went wrong. They were happy waiting for the plane to take off when they were hit and everything went black. When he woke up his daughter wasn't beside him anymore, there was smoke everywhere, people crying in agony. His wife was still beside him but she was unconscious blood dripping from her nose. He walked toward the trauma room 2 where he left his wife.

"Where is my wife? How is she?" he asked the closest person to him when he found nobody in the trauma room.

"Sir, I'm Dr. Kepner. Your wife received a severe shocked in her right side. Her hip is crushed and she has several fracture in her humerus and femur. And her shoulder was dislocated but I set it back. Now Dr. Torres took her to the OR to repair the other damages."

"Someone will come to update you as soon as possible sir. Please wait in the waiting room" and with that she left the man alone in the trauma room. He slide to the floor and cried. Why was this happening?

Arizona barely has the time to open the little girl abdomen when blood started flowing everywhere and she coded.

"Someone give her some blood and start the cardiac massage while I look for the source of the bleeding!" she ordered working as fast as she could with the poor visibility she had. "Suction!" She managed to find the bleeding and repair it but the girl was still flat lined. She pushed the intern who was doing the massage and asked for the defibrillator.

"Charge 200! Clear!" nothing. "Again!" come on jenny don't do this. "charge 300!" she didn't want to give up, she couldn't give up.

Alex came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Robbins she's gone, it's been 20 minutes she won't come back." She shook her head and yelled at the nurse to charge again but the nurse didn't do anything. Arizona dropped the pallets and started doing CPR.

"I won't stop! I told her father I would everything to save her! Can't stop!" Alex grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to stop her and called it with Arizona fight him. "Put me down Karev!"

"Time of death 23:48 pm" he put down and she stormed out before everybody could see her cry. She ran to the nearest room and closed herself in it. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself before she went to see the parents to tell them that they wouldn't see their beautiful little girl anymore.

In the OR next to Arizona, Callie was ready to close. It was a long surgery but she was proud of herself. Suddenly the monitor started beeping.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Everything was perfect!" said Callie looking frantically for something she missed.

"Did you miss something" the resident asked her.

"I don't think I-I-I" Then something clicked in Callie's head. "Page cardio! NOW!" while prepping the woman chest and explain to the resident. "A fragment of bone must have found his way to her heart, damn it!"

By the time cardio came, it was too late, they had already lost her. Callie felt guilty, how could she not think of that and not check.

She pronounced the time of death and then left to inform the family.

When the elevator doors opened, Callie found Arizona there with glassy eyes. She stepped inside and took her in her arms. Arizona breathed deeply, inhaling Callie's sent. The warm embrace and comforting smell calming her a little.

"I lost my patient" she whispered in Callie's neck.

Callie sighed and stroked Arizona's back "me too".

The stepped out of the elevator and went to inform their patient's family. Walking toward the pacing man in front of them they realized their patients were related and their eyes went wide. Oh shit! They both thought.

Seeing his daughter doctor the man ran toward Arizona.

"How's my baby?" Arizona had trouble saying the man that his little girl was dead. But she didn't need to because when he saw the look in Arizona's eyes he understood. Arizona opened her mouth to tell him when he cut her off.

"No, please" tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Harrison, I am so sorry, jenny's injuries were too much for her body to handle. We did everything we could" she said looking down at her feet.

"Mr. Harrison, I'm Dr. Torres. I operated on your wife" Callie started. At the mention of her wife the man turned toward Callie looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry sir, a complication occurred and we hadn't been able restart her heart on time. We did everything he could" she said seeing the hope vanished from the man eyes.

"Y-y-you said they were gonna be okay. I-I don't understand h-how…" the sadness then left the man and rage and anger consumed him "This is all your fault! Both of you! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled at them.

Arizona didn't say anything. By now she had tears in her eyes. Callie tried to calm the grieving man.

"Please sir calm down. We are sorry for your loss. I can assure that we did everything we could but your wife and your daughter were severely injured."

The man looked them dead in the eyes "you are going to pay for taking my family away from me." he said low and slowly sending shivers down their spines. And with that he left the hospital.

Everything was too much for Arizona and she ran toward the nearest on call room. Callie ran after her and when she caught up with her she found her sitting on the floor of the on call room. Her legs were propped up and her head was inside. From the doorway Callie could hear the sobs coming from the blond. She closed the door and ran to her. She took her in her arms and rocked her body trying to calm Arizona with it and soothing words. Arizona's sobs died down after a while and she lifted her head to look at Callie. Callie wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just a really tried Calliope and I feel like his right, I kill his-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You didn't kill his daughter, if anything you tried the impossible. You are an amazing surgeon Arizona. Don't ever doubt that. You hear me?" Arizona nodded weakly.

"Say it." Callie said lifting Arizona's chin making her look at her in the eyes.

"I-I didn't kill h-his daughter". Callie smiled and pecked Arizona's lips.

"Good now let's take you home" she stood up and hold out her hand for Arizona.

Taking it and standing up Arizona "but they need us" she protested.

"Alex can take care and if they need us they'll page. We need to grab Sofia from the daycare. Meredith brought her when she was paged."

Arizona really didn't want to leave but she really was exhausted and she knew she shouldn't fight Callie on this so she agreed.

They took Sofia who was asleep and made their way to their apartment building. Standing in hallway Arizona retrieve her keys from her purse to open her door.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked her with a frown on her face.

"Going home" Arizona answered like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Shaking her head and opening her door Callie said "Nope, you are sleeping in my bed with me tonight" she then went to set Sofia in her bed leaving a stunned blonde.

It will be the first time for Arizona to spend the night at Callie's. She was nervous even if she knew they weren't going to do anything because they were too tired physically and morally.

She stepped inside and found Callie in the bedroom setting on the bed a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt that she assumed was for her.

"Hey, these are for you, you can go change in the bathroom" Callie smiled at her. Arizona nodded and took the shorts and t-shirt and went to the bathroom. When she came out Callie was under the covers waiting for her. She sneak under them and snuggled to Callie's side, putting her hand on her shoulder and her arm around her waist. Callie put her arm around her bringing Arizona as close as possible and hummed.

"Not how I imagine tonight going" Arizona said putting her face in Callie's neck. It was fast becoming her favorite place. Callie laughed.

"Yeah me neither" she yawned, kissed Arizona and then both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Callie woke up spooning Arizona. She glanced at the clocked and saw that it was too early for her liking. She watched how Arizona slept peacefully her hand holding tight to Callie's hand draped over her waist. The ray of sunshine peeking through the window made Arizona look like an angel making her blonde hair glow.

Arizona shifted and slowly woke up. Opening her eyes she saw Callie watching her.

"You know, I normally found it creepy when people watches me sleeping" she said kissing Callie sweetly on the lips.

"And now?" Callie asked kissing her again.

"Mmm… I don't know." She said teasingly. "ow! I was kidding, I love it." Receiving a swat in the arm from Callie. "Good morning" she said grinning at Callie.

"Good morning indeed" Callie said kissing her.

The kiss started out innocent but it increasingly grow into something much, much hotter. Callie plunged her tongue in Arizona's mouth and they exchange a slow sensual dance. There was no rush, no trauma, no losses, just the two of them in their pretty pink bubble. Callie shifted herself over Arizona. When air became an issue she started kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point making her moan and marking her as her own. While sucking on Arizona's pulse point Callie started to pull her short along sexy creamy legs and Arizona slowly lifted Callie shirt. Callie stopped her ministration allowing Arizona to take off her shirt and tossed it aside. With one swift movement she unhooked Callie bra and it soon enough met the shirt on the floor.

Callie kissed Arizona while tossing her short on the floor. Arizona took both of her hands and started playing with Callie's nipples. She moaned in Arizona's mouth and arched her back trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Taking advantage of Callie moment of weakness Arizona rolled them over and immediately took one nipple in her mouth, her left hand trail down Callie's body while the other was holding her up. She took both pantie and short off. Callie lifted her head from her breast and took her shirt off.

They kissed again, this time the kiss was more passionate, tongues battling for dominance. Callie was too busy trying to gain dominance in the kiss that she didn't noticed Arizona's hand trailing down between their body until she felt it playing with her pussy lips and teasing her. They both gasp, Callie from the jolt of pleasure and Arizona from the wetness she found.

"Fuck…Calliope, you're so wet!" she exclaimed in Callie's mouth.

"All for you baby… come on touch me" she said lifting her hips when she realized that Arizona made no move in going further.

"What do you want baby?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Arizona…" she whined moving her hips more frantically trying to gain more friction but Arizona was bulging.

"Tell me Calliope." She whispered in Callie's ear.

"Damn it Arizona! Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Arizona pushed immediately two fingers deep inside Callie's core without warning making Arizona cried out both from pain and pleasure.

"Halleluiah" Callie moan. She was finally having sex with Arizona and it felt sooo good. If Arizona wasn't so entranced by Callie's face she would have laughed.

She soon found a rhythm and pumped her fingers in and out of Callie. With the hand that wasn't clamping the sheet she pushed Arizona's pantie aside and inserted her fingers pumping in rhythm with Arizona's. Arizona moaned at the filing of being so full.

They both were lost in pleasure and were close to the edge but Arizona wanted something more. She removed her fingers from Callie tight pussy making her groaned and confused at the loss. She quickly removed her pantie and spread Callie's legs. She position her core on Callie's making their clits brush each other.

"Oh fuck!" moaned Callie getting wetter.

She grabbed Arizona's hips and started rolling them in time with her own. Arizona took Callie's lips in her own in a sloppy kiss needing the contact with the other woman. A few minutes later they both came together releasing a cry of pleasure. Arizona fell down on Callie both breathing heavily. After catching her breath Arizona tried to roll of Callie but was stop by an arm tightening around her waist.

"Wait" was all Callie said in blonde locks.

Arizona lifted her head and kissed Callie gently on the lips.

"That was… WOW!" Arizona said making them both laugh.

Callie pushed blonde locks away from Arizona's face and then rolled them over.

"Agreed. How about we go for another round before Sofia decides to wake up?"

Arizona didn't answer she just moaned when Callie placed open mouthed kisses all over Arizona's body and making her way further down. Callie arrived in front of a very wet pussy. She took her first lick and moaned from the sweet taste of Arizona. She was about to dive in when they heard someone ringing in the front door. Arizona trapped Callie with her leg forcing her to continue.

"No! You are not moving, you are going to eat me out and finish what you couldn't yesterday!" Arizona said dead serious.

The door rang again making Arizona sighed dejectedly realizing Callie's head, she will never get eat out by Callie. She quickly stood up and put on a robe.

"Don't worry babe, I'll end it quickly end come finish what I started" Callie said pecking Arizona's lips and going to the door to see who interrupted them.

Opening the door Callie froze. Of all people, Callie never expected in a million years to see her again. What was she doing here? What did she want?

"Erica…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Erica stood in front of Callie with a big smile on her face. But it soon vanished when Callie closed the door, never letting her get a chance too speak.

"Who was it?" Arizona asked standing in the bedroom's doorway with a sheet wrapped around herself.

"No one" Callie quickly replied, coming to a stop in front of Arizona. Giving Arizona a kiss to try to avoid the questions Arizona would more than likely ask.

She tried to deepen the kiss but Sofia started crying. Quickly jumping to her aid Callie left a rather confused Arizona standing there. Why is Callie acting so weird suddenly? Deciding to give Callie the benefit of the doubt, she would not freak out this time. Callie made it clear last night that she wasn't playing her, and that she was in this as much as Arizona was.

Callie came out of the bedroom with a happy Sofia on her hip. Moving into the kitchen, she set Sofia in her high chair. Rounding the kitchen counter she started prepping her bottle.

"I think I'm going to head home and take a quick shower. See you at work?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah... okay." Callie mumbled, not really paying attention. She seemed like she was in her own bubble.

Arizona turned back into the bedroom, quickly putting her clothes on. On the way out the door she made a pit stop in the kitchen to kiss Sofia on the head, and Callie on the cheek. She turned one last time to look at the little family, and with that she was gone.

Callie sighed hearing the door close, she needed to find a way to tell Arizona the truth about Erica's sudden appearance. Before she finds out that she is back and Erica somehow tells her herself. What was she even doing here in the first place? She abandoned her when she was vulnerable and pregnant. Who even does that? What kind of human being does that to somebody they "love?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Callie went back to get Sofia and herself ready for the day.

"Hey" Erica said, trying to sound innocent. She somehow ambushed Callie in front of the daycare after Callie dropped Sofia.

"Seriously? After everything you have done, this is what you are going with, 'hey?' Freaking hey... You know what? We aren't going to do this..." She says, storming off. Callie wasn't ready to talk to Erica... She doesn't even know if she will ever be ready. In the back of her mind Callie knows that she needs closure.

Especially if she wanted things with Arizona to work out.

Arizona!

Damn it she really needed to find her and explain everything to her. She hoped she wouldn't be mad at her. Or worse Arizona would run with this, jump to conclusions end things with her. Suddenly the fear of losing Arizona, the best thing that ever happened to her, (after Sofia) made Callie want to talk to Erica once and for all. She was determined to erase Erica completely from her life. In the end Erica is just a far and unpleasant memory. She didn't have any rights to Sofia, so it was supposed to be easy to have Erica cut out of Sofia's life. But this bitch didn't want to sign the damn papers.

Enough of that, she needs to find Arizona and fast.

Arizona was talking with one of the intern telling him to go prep her patient, when she saw a blonde woman with a hard face walking toward her. Noting that she never saw this blonde women at the hospital before, Arizona concluded that was probably the doctor the chief told her was coming to help her on her case. Not that she needed help because she was awesome. The chief just wanted this surgery to run smoothly for this very important patient. He doesn't want to take any unwanted risks. A little annoyed by the woman being late, Arizona forced one of her best super magic smiles on her face, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, Head Of Pediatrics surgery." Erica barely acknowledged Arizona, but what was surprising was that she shook her hand... If you call it a hand shake.

"Erica Hahn" she coldly stated.

Arizona thought that this name sounded oddly familiar but she didn't remember where she heard it. Not liking the vibe she was getting from Erica, this woman was rude and late.

"The Collins had some questions to ask you." Arizona explained turning to walk with Erica.

"Well I'm very busy, I'll see them after the surgery, let's go." She said as sharply and started walking toward the OR.

Arizona came to a halt, stunned by the woman behavior. This woman is unbelievable! The day barely started but Arizona knew that it was going to be a long day. She took a deep breath to compose her anger towards Erica and followed the cold doctor.

Callie stood frozen in front of the board where it was written that Arizona was in surgery with Erica. This day couldn't get worse... Right?

"Whatcha doing?" asked Addison a little too chirpy coming from her.

Without looking Callie pointed her finger toward the board where she was looking.

"Oh… shit!" came Addison response. "When did she came back? Why is she here?"

"How am I supposed to know? She knocked on my apartment door this morning like nothing ever happened. While a very naked Arizona was in my bed!" Callie said her voice raising with each word.

"Oh wow! What did she want?" Addison said curiously. She always hated Erica and knew that her friend deserved better than some cold hearted bitch. Especially now that she had Sofia.

"I closed the door in her face before she could say anything." Callie said looking sheepish and proud of herself at the same time.

"Well you need to talk to Arizona if it's not too late." Addison said pointing to the board.

Callie sighed and was about to talk when her pager went off.

"I have to go" she said quickly.

"Keep me posted" Addison called after her. She received a waved of the hand from Callie as a response.

Arizona stood there looking at the open chest of the 13 year old boy. There was blood everywhere! Because Erica was so damn cocky, arrogant, and full of herself. She didn't take in all the risks in possible consideration and made a mistake that she had trouble fixing.

Deciding to step in she said "Dr Hann please step aside." She waited a few moments to think, but Erica showed no sign in moving. "Dr. Hahn, I asked you to step aside" she said forcefully, jaw clenching.

"I got this Dr. Robbins," just when she said that the monitor started beeping.

Smirking Arizona said "Apparently you don't…. now you either step aside or get out of my OR! This is my patient and you are putting his life in danger!" Everybody in the OR was looking at the exchange between both attendings.

Arizona held out her hand for Erica to put the tool in it. After a moment of staring contest, seeing that she wasn't backing away Erica sighed and put the tool in Arizona's hand and stormed out of the OR.

Arizona was proud of herself for putting Erica in her place. Erica was getting on Arizona's nerves all morning. She quickly fixed the tear and finished the surgery.

Coming out of the OR, Arizona spotted Callie at the nurses station. She was hoping they could talk about Callie's strange behavior this morning. Sneaking behind Callie, she circled her arms around a curvy waist.

"Hey sexy," she whispered in her ear.

At first Callie stiffen but then relaxed when she realized it was Arizona. Callie turned around and started walking them towards an on call room. But for an unknown reason Callie had them stop in the middle of a corridor.

"Hey baby," she starts, pecking Arizona on the lips "I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you something important. Please don't freak out, it isn't anything bad," she quickly said "I hope," she muttered under her breath.

Just when Callie was going to tell her, Erica came from behind and put her hand on Callie's lower back making Callie instantly tense. The next words that came out of her mouth made all color leave Arizona's face, drop Callie's hand, and take a step back.

"I see you've met my wife Dr. Robbins."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Excuse me?" A stunned Arizona asked Erica, but kept her eyes trained on Callie.

Callie brushed off Erica's hand and put distance between them. She took a step closer to Arizona, but Arizona took a step back. Holding up her hand, she signaled to Callie that she didn't want her to come close.

"Wow," Arizona breathed deep, shaking her head and turned around to walk away. Callie tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist... desperate to fix everything and hoping that she didn't screw up what they have.

Erica silently stood there patting herself on the back. She hated the fact that this blonde had an instinct connection with her Callie. Anybody within a ten mile radius could see that. Erica wanted the blonde hurt, verbally or physically... It doesn't matter.

"Arizona, wait! Let me explain!" Callie says desperately. Arizona turned around fast with so much anger in her eyes, that it sent a chills down Callie's spine.

"Explain? There is nothing to explain. There's only one meaning to the word 'wife,' Callie." she said making Callie wince at hearing her short name coming out of such beautiful pink lips, and then left.

Callie tried to chase her but she was stopped by a hand holding her.

"I leave you for 2 seconds and you already have a new toy." Erica harshly exclaims, tightening her hold on Callie's arm.

"She is not a toy, she is more that you ever been in the 5 years we've been together!" Callie says, trying to free herself but without much success. "Erica let me go! Why are you even here? You left me without even a note and you haven't signed the divorce papers I sent you a year ago!" Callie was fuming, how dare she? After everything she did to her!

Erica forcefully dragged her away from the noisy nurses. "I won't sign the papers because you are mine and the baby is mine!" she growled at Callie.

Callie shook herself out of Erica's grip and put her hand on the door handle ready to leave at any moment. She looked Erica dead in the eyes and with so much determination said

"That baby has a name and it's Sofia. She is not yours and never will, you never were there for her. You left me knowing that I was pregnant. I stop being yours the second your raised your hand at me and left like a coward." With those words Callie left a very angry Erica to search for Arizona.

"She is married Teddy! She didn't even bother to tell me!" Arizona was venting to Teddy, pacing in Teddy's office. The Cardio surgeon was peacefully charting when a very angry blonde came barging in her office... Without a knock or announcement.

"Did you let her explain or did you run away?" Teddy raised her eyebrows in question... Knowing right away the answer when she was met with silence.

"Look, she probably has a good reason. Her relationship with Erica was way complicated. It wasn't always lovey dovey. I know it looks bad now but the Arizona I know wouldn't give up this easily." Teddy tried to reason with Arizona.

"I really thought we had something" Arizona says slumping in a chair defeated.

Teddy sighed "You still have it, it's not over until you decide otherwise and I know Callie is special to you. I mean you told her your secret and you didn't even blink when you saw her daughter. And you said you would never have children or date someone with children. So like I said don't give up." she finished with a smile.

Arizona sat there thinking, brows furrowing. She snapped her head up and said to Teddy. "Yeah you are right, but I can't do it now I need some time first." Teddy nodded. Arizona went for the door and in the same time said "Thanks Teddy! You're the best." Then Arizona was gone.

"Oh, I know." Teddy said, still sitting in her chair and with a smile. Well these charts aren't going to finish themselves, Teddy thinks, let's get back to them.

Callie looked for Arizona everywhere since she left Erica in that on call room, but she couldn't found her. She was running everywhere on the Peds floor trying to find Arizona. Just when she was about to give up, she passed in front of the daycare and blond hair caught her eyes. She back tracked and saw the woman she was looking for all over the place sitting on a bean bag playing with Sofia.

Sensing someone watching her Arizona looked up and saw Callie looking at her. She kissed Sofia, put her down and stood up to go to Callie.

"Can we talk, please?" Callie pleaded.

"Sure, let's walk." Arizona answered.

They walk out of the hospital, toward the coffee cart, after receiving their coffees they decided to sit on one of the benches in front the hospital. They did all that in silence, Callie didn't say anything because she didn't know how to start. While Arizona was preparing herself for what she was about to hear.

Callie took a sip of her coffee and looked at Arizona. Time for the truth she thought.

"I-I-I now you are mad but-

"Are you really married to Erica?" Arizona cut her off.

"I-yes" she said lowering her head and looking at her feet. "But it's not what you think" she quickly said, fearing that Arizona would run again. "It was a shot gun wedding at Vegas and I didn't even want to marry her she-" Callie didn't know how to finish or how to tell Arizona that she married Erica because she was afraid of what Erica would do to her.

"She what?" Arizona asked taking Callie's hand in hears and prompting her to talk.

"When we first met Erica was this cold bitch Cardio Surgeon that scared the shit out of everybody. But she wasn't with me, it was the complete opposite. She was sweet and kind and we quickly hit it off." Callie stop to take another sip of her coffee and then started talking again. "Four years later things were still good, we had moved in together and we wanted to take things to the next level. I wanted to get married but she wanted a baby first... I don't even know why. She said that we had all the time to get married but the clock was ticking for her. So she decided that she wanted to be the first to carry the baby. We did all the things necessary but she never got pregnant." She finished her coffee and tossed it in the bin close to her. Arizona still hadn't finished hers she was too focused on listening to what Callie was saying.

"I then tried to carry the baby, so we chose a donor who had her looks, with blond hair and blue eyes and started the treatment. But while we were waiting after the injections she suddenly started getting violent, getting angry over nothing. One day we had a fight and she- she slapped me. I then took my things and left to Mark's and stayed there. But a couple of day later I found out that I was pregnant with Sofia. I told Erica, but I was still staying with Mark. When she knew about Sofia she suddenly changed and was always apologizing and making promises to change her ways. I believed Erica, I really believed that she changed. So I made the decision to go back to her. But in the end she didn't change, she was completely worse. She became possessive and paranoid and this time I couldn't go to Mark's because she threatened me and my baby!" At this point her voice started cracking. "Then she forced me to marry her and I was stuck. A few month later when I came home and there wasn't any trace of her I was the happiest person in the world. You don't know how much I was scared to raise Sofia with a person like her, I wouldn't have survived. But even though she left, she still won't sign the divorce papers. She wants to take Sofia away from me." Callie finished, tears streaming down her face.

Arizona didn't say anything, Callie was looking at her waiting for a reaction but nothing. She couldn't get a read on the blonde's face. What she didn't know was that inside Arizona was fuming with rage. She hated Erica with all her being. She just thought Erica was rude, but the woman is a monster! How could she do something to someone as loving and caring as Callie? She didn't deserve to be her wife! No she wasn't her wife!

Arizona suddenly stood up, she looked at Callie for the first time since she finished telling Arizona her relationship with Erica.

"I have to go do something." Arizona said, leaving behind her a crying and confused Callie.

Arizona needed to leave and fast and calm herself down before she does something she might regret later. She was running in the hospital trying to go to the elevator to go to the roof. It always calmed her being in up there. On her way to an elevator, she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw it was Erica and her rage came back ten times stronger.

"Watch out." Erica snapped and tried to leave but Arizona stop her.

"Callie told me," Arizona said making Erica slowly turned around.

"She told you what?" Erica said grinding her teeth.

"Everything and I'm going to tell you this once," Arizona said, stepping closer to Erica "You leave Callie and Sofia alone and sign the divorce papers or-"

"Or what?" Erica dared invading Arizona personal space.

Without baking away Arizona answered "or I swear to god I will make your life a living hell. You'll regret the day you were born."

After this the only thing Arizona felt was the stinging pain on her cheek. She brought her hand to her face and looked at a very angry Erica. The slap had brought a lot of people around them, waiting for Arizona's reaction. Little did both blonde's know that Callie was also there, not believing what she was seeing.

"Who do you think you are?! Callie is mine and-" Erica didn't get to finish because she was knocked out by Arizona punching her in the face.

Arizona crouched down next to Erica and said to her in a slow and low voice.

"Callie is not yours, she is not an object and if you hurt my girlfriend again, this will be nothing to what I'll do to you." She stood up leaving a crying Erica on the floor holding her nose.

Holding up her head she saw Callie. She went toward her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the nearest on call room. Callie barely had the time to close the door before she was pressed against it and soft lips were kissing hers hard. Arizona thrust her tongue in Callie's mouth and explored a delicious mouth. When air became an issue they both pulled apart.

Arizona was looking at Callie with fire in her eyes. It was like she could look through her soul with those intense blue eyes that looked so much like Sofia's. Arizona was waiting for Callie to say something. She was getting a little anxious now that the adrenaline from her encounter with Erica was fading away.

A few second later Callie smiled and said "You're girlfriend huh?"

"You're not mad?"

"No it was totally hot, you defending me."

"Yeah, well no one hurts my girl and gets away with it." Arizona said, slipping her hand in Callie's pants and pantie. She started playing with Callie's slit.

"Ooh, my knight and shining armor," Callie played, but also getting very aroused by Arizona's ministrations.

Arizona teased Callie's clit with her finger "Oh you're so wet Calliope," Arizona said nipping at Callie's neck. Callie threw her head back giving Arizona more place. "mmm," was Callie's only response.

"Who's the only one who can make you this wet baby?" Arizona asked. Arizona had her right fingers playing with Callie's entrance while her left hand was fondling Callie's breast. Callie was so lost in the feeling of Arizona touching her that she couldn't form any words. Not receiving any answer Arizona stop what she was doing but didn't remove her hands from Callie's pants. Realizing that Arizona wasn't moving her fingers, Callie's eyes snap open.

"y-you it-it's you! Only you! Please Arizona!" Callie was all but screaming, wanting Arizona to continue.

Satisfied, Arizona resume what she was doing but still didn't enter Callie "Please what? Tell me what you want Calliope?"

"Please touch me! I need you so bad!"

"I'm touching you baby. Do you want me to play with your clit or fuck your pussy with my fingers or... with my tongue?" Arizona said pinching Callie's clit making her moan and bite her lip so hard. There will probably be a cut from the force of the bite.

"I want your tongue i-in my pu-pussy, please baby."

Hearing Callie made Arizona become even wetter. She gave Callie a sloppy kiss and didn't waste any time getting on her knees. Pulling Callie's pants and panties down at the same time.

She lifted Callie's leg on her shoulder and dove right in. She lapped at Callie juices making the woman above her squirm. Callie thought that the leg supporting her was going to give out and she would fall. But fortunately Arizona was holding her with a tight grip. Arizona plunged her tongue in Callie hole and started thrusting in and out. While her other hand that wasn't busy holding Callie's hip was touching her. After a moment she drew out her tongue and plunged three fingers inside Callie making her cry out in pleasure. She was feeling Callie's muscles contracting around her fingers and speed up her rhythm. She sucked Callie's clit in her mouth and it sent her straight over the edge making her come hard. She arched her back on the door and gripped Arizona's hair with both of her hands, holding her head close to her core. When she came back from her high Arizona took her head away from Callie core, put her leg down and looked up at her.

"mmm my girlfriend tastes amazing" Arizona said licking her fingers clean, cleaning all the remaining juices.

Callie pushed Arizona on the bed, kissing her tasting herself on her girlfriends lips. "My girlfriend is right," she said with an evil smirk. She then walked back to the door and locked it. Walking back to Arizona she said " and I'm going to give her an orgasm just as powerful as the one she gave me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're liking the story so far.

Chapter 9:

"This is a hospital where we save lives not a fight club

where we punch people when we have a disagreement with them!" Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery, was standing in his office scowling at the two blondes' surgeon. Arizona was sitting in the chair across from the chief, she was at the brink of tears because of her damn authority issues. On the other chair next to Arizona sat a very smug Erica, the chief's speech having no effect on her. She sat there with a cocky smirk on her face delighted by the blond.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Dr. Hahn or I remove it myself!" the Chief said sternly making Erica shrink in her seat. He didn't need his surgeon fighting, especially now that the board was on his back trying to force him to retire. "I won't allow violence in my hospital! You should be ashamed of yourselves, both of you are supposed to be renewed surgeons."

By the end of Webber's speech Arizona held her head low trying to hide her small tears. She wasn't ashamed of was she did, she protected the person she cared about. She was a good in a storm and her father would have been proud if he saw her.

"You are both suspended for 3 days effective immediately. I hope it will serve you both a lesson. Keep your problem out of my hospital, Dr. Hann you are dismissed." Erica stood up, throw one last glare at Arizona, her big bruised nose on display making Arizona struggle to contain her satisfied smile and left the office.

Once Erica left and closed the door behind her chief Webber started talking again.

"I know why you did that," he said making Arizona's head snap up toward him. "I am going to say something and I want to act as if I was mad and yelling at you, okay?" Arizona nodded a little confused about what was happening. "You know this hospital love to gossip so it wasn't hard for me to hear about what happened and the reasons of it. Did you hit her hard?" he asked. Arizona looked at him confused but nodded. "Good," he said with a smirk. Arizona looked at him and smiled. "Don't smile! I'm yelling at you, remember?" She quickly wiped the smile of her face and this time she faked being scared.

"You understand that I had to suspend you, even if she deserved it I can't tolerate violence. Get that million dollar hand checked and go home Dr. Robbins."

Standing nervously outside, on the bridge was Callie. She was hoping that the blonde beauty won't be getting in too much trouble. It was still her fault if Arizona was sitting in the chief's office getting yelled at with her ex.

"I heard what happened. Wow I didn't think your girl had it in her." Addison said when she joined Callie. "Here I though she was just this perky women. Remind me to thank her, I always wanted to beat the crap out of HER." she said pointing at Erica leaving the chief's office and going the opposite direction from them. Callie didn't listen to what Addison was saying. She was too focused on the interaction between Arizona and the chief.

"Why didn't she came out too?" Callie asked concerned to no one in particular.

"I heard roller skate girl went all street fighter on Hahn!" said Cristina coming behind her followed by Meredith and Teddy.

"Oh no… she's going to cry." came Teddy's warning. By now people had gathered around trying to look in the chief's office wanting to know what would happen next.

"What? Why are you saying that?" Callie questioned Teddy still not looking away from the chief's office.

"Well, let's just say that Arizona and authority figures don't mix well."

Addison left and went to an on call room. Once she was locked inside away from the prying ears and eyes she retrieve her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello sir it's Addison Montgomery, She's back." Addison ended her all and left the on call room and to work.

Arizona came out of the office and tried to make a quick exit when she saw all those people looking at her and gossiping about her. This is absolutely not how she imagine this day going. Now she just had to change and go home as quickly as possible.

"Arizona wait," Callie called after her. She went to take Arizona's hand in hers but the blond winced making Callie looked down at her hand. "Come let's go examine your hand."

"It's nothing, Calliope. I'll just go home and put ice on it. It's not like I will have to use it." She said quietly making Callie frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"The chief suspended me for three whole days." She started to walk again in direction of the changing room.

"I'm sorry," said Callie with her head hanging low and feeling guilty for putting the blonde in this position.

They arrived at the changing room and Arizona turned to look at Callie.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm not. I'll do it again if I had to" Arizona said smiling while stroking Callie's cheek with her good hand.

Callie leaned in Arizona's touch and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Okay… let me see your hand please? I just want to check that nothing is broken," Arizona sighed and held her hand out for Callie huffing a "fine."

While Callie was examining her hand Arizona started talking again. "I was thinking…"

"Uh oh…" Callie said teasingly. She laughed when she received a light slap to the arm.

"As I was saying, since I'm suspended and have to go home now, I was thinking… I could take Sofia with me if you want, to of course. I could take her to my place… or yours, if you want and keep her until your shift is over instead of her staying in the daycare. But if you don't want to its fine, I'll just go home an-" Arizona was cut off by the full plump lips of Callie's on hers. She smiled into the kiss and said. "I suppose that's a yes?"

"Of course you can take Sofia." Callie said laughing at the blonde adorableness. "You'll find the key under the mat."

"Oh how cliché Calliope." Arizona joked. She was happy to spend some one on one time with Sofia. The little girl has quickly becoming something big in Arizona's heart. If someone told her a few months before she moved from Baltimore, that she would call this beautiful women who happen to have a baby her own... She would have thrown a brick at their face.

She always thought she would end up alone with lots of cats. That's why she did this stupid thing with Tim years ago hoping it would help someone having what she would never have. But now with Callie she had hope again, maybe she wasn't a lost cause after all, and maybe she could have it all. Now she regrets what she did all those years ago, but in the back of her mind she knows she made someone very happy.

Arizona shook herself from her thoughts and changed into her street clothes. Turning around after putting her jeans on, she saw that the brunette was checking her out.

"See something you like?" Arizona asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Very." Came Callie's response. She took steps closer to Arizona until she trapped the blonde between the locker and herself.

Arizona didn't move she just closed her eyes waiting for Callie's perfect lips on hers. She didn't have to wait long because soon enough Callie was kissing her. It was sweet and soft not like the passionate kiss they shared earlier in the on call room. Instead of having tongues battling for dominance they were sharing a very sensual dance.

Parting from the kiss, Callie looked at Arizona who had her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted. She really looked beautiful, her eyes were so blue, Callie is sure she never saw a blue this intense. She could get lost in them forever and wouldn't mind one second. She pecked Arizona one last time and disentangled herself from their embrace. "Well, I'll let you go and I'll see you tonight." Callie said flashing her megawatt smile.

Arizona, having her mind still foggy by the amazing kiss they just shared, was only able to nod making Callie smile even bigger if that was even possible.

Sighing loudly once Callie left "What is she doing to me?" Arizona whispers. Her lips still felt tingly from the feeling of Callie's lips on hers.

She quickly collected her belongings and went to pick up Sofia from the daycare. She was exited to spend the evening with her but she still was nervous. Sure she had experience with kids thanks to her job and her niece but when she was with her niece she was rarely alone with her and with the kids in peds it wasn't the same. So it would be a first for her and she hoped there wouldn't be any issues.

When she picked up Sofia, the little girl immediately ran toward her when she noticed Arizona. The daycare taker had been already informed by Callie, Arizona was able to easily pick up Sofia and go.

Callie was in her office doing research about an upcoming surgery when someone knocked at her door. "Come in" Callie called out. The person she saw coming in her office was the last person she thought she would see today.

"Hey." hesitantly said Mark. It had been about a week since their talk and things were still a little awkward between them and she really missed her best friend. He came closer and sat on the chair across Callie's desk.

"Do you-""how-"they both started talking together.

"You first" Mark said.

"How have you been Mark?"

"Well you know same old" Mark replied with a small smile. "I miss you... As my friend." he quickly added.

"Yeah, me too. I miss talking to you especially with everything that is going on. You know with Erica coming back and all the drama she brings along with her."

"I just heard about it, that why I came to check on you. But I heard your girl kicked her ass like a pro." he said this time with a big smile on his face. He was still the same, Callie thought. Always gossiping like a teenage girl, which mad her smile.

"You should have seen her!" Callie gushed "she was so hot being 'don't touch my woman or I'll end you' and then…" she trailed off thinking of what happened in the on call room soon after.

Mark seeing her blush decided to tease her little bit happy to see that things were getting back to normal. It hurt him knowing that he couldn't be more than a friend to Callie but he was also very happy for her. He could see that these too were made for each other. Sooner or later his feelings for Callie would diminish and hopefully he would find someone.

"And then what? She rocked your world, went all caveman on you," He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're a pig." Callie said laughing and throwing at pen at Marks head.

"I might be, but the hickey on your neck is telling me that I'm right." He said pointing at her neck with a smirk plastered on his face. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is my day off and I'd like to know if uncle day is still on." He said hopping Callie would say yes.

"Of course Mark! Even if we had some trouble, Sofia is still your niece and you are her godfather. I would never intentionally cancel uncle's day."

Mark released a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved by Callie's answer. "Well I'm going to let you finish. I have to go make skin from scratch like God." He said standing making Callie laugh at his ego.

She really had missed him.

Opening her front door Callie was surprise to see that her apartment looked more like a battlefield than a home. "What the hell happened?"

There were toys everywhere! There was a fort in her living room! A pillow fort but still a fort, the TV was still on with the lion king playing. She went to Sofia's bedroom but she didn't found anyone only more toys everywhere. She didn't remember Sofia having so many toys.

She checked her room, still no one. She was about to go check in the blond apartment when she heard snoring coming from the fort in the living room. Kneeling in front of it, what she saw was hilarious but also extremely adorable. There was her girlfriend and daughter sprawled on their bellies.

Her daughter was only wearing an onesie her head facing Arizona's and her right hand clutching at her stuffed monkey. They were both in the same position except for their heads. Focusing on their faces Callie could see that they both had chocolate all over them. This made her crack up and she couldn't hold her laugh anymore.

Once she was calm she grabbed Sofia to take her to bed. She quickly wiped her face, kissed her and left the room to wake up Arizona. Once Arizona was awake she quickly washed her face in the bathroom and fell on the bed like a rogue. Callie laughed thinking how this woman could be this adorable and sexy at the same time. She kissed her and went to clean up a little.

She was picking up Sofia's toys thinking how she got this lucky when there was a knock on her door.

Opening it, Callie rolled her eyes. Why do people always came back in her life every time she was happy? Also, why do they feel the need to do it this late at night? Without any warning?

"Daddy?" Callie punctuated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked not allowing her father to come inside of her home. The shock of seeing him after so long quickly vanished and was now replaced by rage, anger and disappointment

"I came to see my daughter" he said making Callie scoff.

"Oh now I'm your daughter? I thought you stopped having a daughter the day I decided to commit the worst sin humanly possible, which is what? Oh yeah, I remember, being myself and loving who I want to love." she angrily spat at him and closed the door.

But before the door had a chance to be completely closed, Carlos blocked it with his foot.

"Calliope, please… I just want to talk" he said pleadingly.

She looked at him incredulously, he really wanted to talk? now? After all this time? What was wrong with him? Callie looked him in the eyes and saw that he honestly and genuinely wanted to talk with her.

She opened the door and moved from the doorway letting him come in.

"Fine but be quick, it's late and I have an early shift tomorrow." Callie said walking toward the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Scratch that, if she had to have a talk with her father she needed some alcohol in her system, so she poured a glass of wine instead.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked her father who joined her, standing in front of the kitchen counter.

"Just water please" he said studying her. It had been so long since the last time he saw her. Sure he got informed of the major changes that happened in her life but it wasn't the same. She had grown up, she was a woman now, the mother of the grand child he's never seen. He really missed his little girl, if only things were different. That's why he came, it was time to change things and get his daughter back and get to know his granddaughter.

"Thank you." he said when she handed him the glass of water.

Callie just nodded and went to sit in the leaving room. Her father followed behind her but didn't sit. Instead he went to look at the pictures spread out on the shelves.

Callie waited for him to start talking, because she wasn't going to. It was him who wanted to talk after all, so why wasn't he talking?

She sighed and was about to talk when Carlos finally turned around after looking at a picture of Sofia, with a handsome man that he hoped was Sofia's biological father. Maybe with some chance Callie's new suitor?

"Your daughter is beautiful Calliope." Carlos starts... "She looks exactly like you except for the blue eyes and the dimple in her right cheek. We never had dimples in the family so I can assume that she got it from her father-"

"Cut the crap dad. You know she doesn't have a father and she never will. I got inseminated by a sperm donor. Why are you here?" she asked again. She didn't want to get her hopes up and then crushed by what he would say. She just wanted him to say what he had to say and get out so she could go joined the beautiful blonde in her bed.

"I have to catch you... Your whole life, you've always been on a bridge, Calliope. Ever since you were a little girl and you don't just walk on it, either. No, you climb on the railing and you're ready to leap, and when you do, when that happens, I have to be there. I have to catch you. I was here to catch you the first time you had troubles with this Erica girl even if you didn't see me and I'm here to catch you again." He said and then drank his water.

Callie didn't understand what he was talking about, he caught her the first time she had troubles with Erica? What does that mean?

"What do you mean the first time?" he looked down knowing that he made a mistake letting this information slip.

"The point is I'm here to take you and Sofia home with me tomorrow after my meeting. I already found you a spot at Miami General as the Chief of Orthopedics."

"Whoa! Are you crazy?! I am not going with you! I am perfectly fine here and I don't need your help with Erica, I took care of myself all those years without your help and I can handle Erica." She raised her voice standing up. Who did he think he was? Coming into her house and deciding for her to leave her life behind and follow him to the other end of the country. Was he out of his mind? To say she was mad was an understatement, she didn't have the words for what she was feeling.

"You really think you can take of yourself without my help? Why do you think Erica left you the first time?" he looked at her straight in the eyes, his eyes having as much fire as hers.

Suddenly realization downed on her, and her face became white as a ghost, all the blood drained from her face and she fell down on the couch.

"It was you." She said in a small voice barely audible. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She always wondered why Erica left without any reason. She had Callie trapped and nobody knew; but now she realize that somebody must have known somehow and told Carlos.

Carlos kneeled in front of his daughter and took her hands in his.

"Your mother and I made a mistake when we threw you out and disowned you. Father Kevin said that we should have talked with you and that it's better for you to be with your family. Come with me to Miami Calliope."

Callie pulled her hands out of her father's grape and looked him dead in the eyes. She couldn't believe she is having this conversation 10 years later.

"You still think you can pray away the gay?" she said getting mad again and standing up abruptly. "You can't! Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth and getting away from him.

"Calliope if you don't come with me, Sofia should. I will not let my grandchild grow up in a sinful environment!" he said in an equally angry voice.

"You-"she was cut off when she heard a voice coming from her bedroom doorway.

"I think you should leave now sir before more nonsense come out of your mouth." said a very angry blonde coming to stand protectively in front of Callie. She woke up when she heard Callie yelling and decided that it was a good time to intervene. She couldn't let him threatens Callie trying to take her daughter. Father or not she will put him at his place.

"Who are you?" he said looking at her with disgust.

"Arizona Robbins, someone you don't want to mess with. If I were you I would listen to what Calliope said and leave now." She said not backing away from the man standing before her. He might be Callie's father but he had no right talking to her like that.

Sensing that the blonde wouldn't bulge and that it was late, Carlos decided that it was better to leave now.

"Fine, but this is not over." He said walking toward the door with Arizona on his heels opening the door he said "think about what I said Calliope, for your sake and Sofia's-"

"Goodbye sir" Arizona said cutting him off and closing the door in his face.

Turning around Arizona saw that Callie was still standing in the same spot. She saw the anger vanished from her beautiful features and sadness replace it. She saw her tears welled up in those eyes. She quickly ran the distance separating them and took her in her arms.

The Latina broke down in her arms and let out big heavy sobs. She took the Latina to her bedroom and positioned themselves on the bed with Callie clutching to Arizona as if her life depended on it.

Arizona hated seeing her like that and feeling this powerless. She should have intervened sooner but she really thought that her father had a change of heart.

She whispered comforting words to the Latina and told her that her father couldn't take her daughter away from her until she fell asleep in her arms and soon after followed her. Arizona knew the next few days will be hard for her girlfriend.

Arizona was writing in a patient chart after a successful surgery. It had been the first in three days. The last three days were horrible, after Callie's meltdown, she closed herself off from Arizona and her friends. She wouldn't let Sofia out of her sight fearing her father would be crazy enough to take her. She even cancelled the 'uncle's day,' to Mark's disappointment. On the outside she was trying to be strong but inside she was a mess and Arizona couldn't bear seeing her like that. She tried to make her open up to her but it didn't work. At first she didn't pushed her thinking Callie would come to her when she was ready but yesterday she couldn't wait anymore. Callie was becoming distant, she wouldn't let that happened so yesterday when Callie came back from work Arizona tried to make her talk but it didn't work and they had their first fight.

She was telling Callie that she could tell her anything, that she didn't need to shut her out. That she'll always be here for her, but instead of trying to talk to her, Callie yelled at her. Stating that it was none of her business and to "leave her the hell alone." After this Arizona grabbed her jacket and left.

That night she slept in her own bed. She had trouble sleeping because she got used to having Callie's arms enveloping her in a loving embrace. To top it all off, she got her monthly surprise earlier than usual and now she was upset and horny!

She closed the chart and gave it to a nurse. She decided to go grab a coffee and later go look for Callie to fix things between them. This has to stop, it wasn't fair to her, who only tried to help Callie.

Rounding the corner she saw the woman occupying her mind. They lock eyes and as suddenly as they did, Callie turned around and left. Great now she was avoiding her?

"Seriously?" she muttered to herself. Arizona was sick of her behavior, she kicked on her heels and rolled toward Callie.

"Calliope!" she said sternly making Callie stop dead in her tracks.

Slowly turning around, Callie was met with a very angry blonde.

"Why are you avoiding me? We need to talk." said Arizona taking a step closer to Callie.

"Arizona, not now please. I'm busy." Callie said curtly. She tried to leave but was stopped by Arizona's grip on her arm.

"I trust you, but apparently you don't and if you want to end things between us, you just have to say so and stop avoiding me. I'm a big girl I can take it, maybe what we have is just a fling-"

"Yeah maybe it is." Callie said with an unreadable expression on her face and left.

Arizona stood there stunned, tears threatening to flow.

What the hell just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Earlier that day:

Callie was working in the ER when Miranda Bailey came to her.

"Did the gentleman from the waiting room ever find you?"

"What?" Callie asked rummaging through drawers, not looking at the petite woman.

"It's the gentleman who could possibly be your father" Bailey said making Callie snap up her head toward her.

"What?" she said again.

Bailey just nodded her head toward the waiting room, Callie followed the direction and saw her father sitting there flipping through a magazine.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, Carlos looked up and was met with the brown eyes of his daughter. He stood up and started to walk toward her but Callie raised her hand making him stop.

"No, no, no, no, no." She said backing away from him.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!"

"I said NO!" she said making everyone in the ER turn in their direction and then she stormed out of the ER.

However Carlos followed her and when they were near a conference room, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in there.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You are the one who disowned me all those years ago. But I manage to succeed on my own, to do something with my life, without your help. So, why are you back now? Making my life a living hell?" Callie started ranting the minute her father closed the door of the conference room.

"I just want to help you Calliope, I want what's best for you-"

"Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! I am fine without you, I did grieved for you a long time ago. You don't want what's best for me, you just want to control me, you can't stand the thought of me doing well without you and not needing you money!" Callie was fuming now. She had had enough of this and now she was getting everything off her chest, all the things she wanted to tell him since he came back.

"I know about your friend's condition." He said making Callie stop dead in her ranting.

"What?" she said looking at him confused.

"You know about your 'friend,' Arizona Robbins." Carlos says making air quote when he said the word friend. He had a smirk on his face and Callie didn't understand how this horrible person could be her father. The man was supposed to love her unconditionally, why was he doing this? "I did some research when I left your apartment the other day and I found some very interesting things about her. It would be a shame if everybody knew about this, huh?" He said his smirk getting bigger and Callie's face falling with each word.

"What do you want?" Callie said in a small voice.

"I want you to break up with her!" He said, disgust dripping from his voice. He hated this little bitch. Arizona disrespected him and threw him out! He wasn't surprise to know that she was a freak. Making her daughter break up with her was the best revenge he could get. Not only he would get rid of that sinner, but he would get his daughter back.

"What?" Callie said shocked. How could this man be so cruel?

"You heard me Calliope, break up with her and I won't reveal her secret and I won't take your daughter away from you."

"I-I…" she didn't know what to say.

"The ball is in your hands now." Carlos said leaving behind him a very lost Callie.

Present time:

Callie was sitting on an on-call room floor, back against the door. Her head was hidden in her knees while she cried like she never did before. She thought she had done the right thing. She had fallen for the blonde beauty and didn't want to end things with her but she needed to protect her and her daughter. But now she was starting to regret her decision. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from the blonde, she lived just across the hall from her for god sakes!

Just when things finally started to calm with Erica, her father had to come out of the blue and make her miserable.

"Damn it!" She groaned. She stood up and angrily wiped the tears off her eyes.

She started pacing in the small on call room and talking in Spanish when Addison came inside.

She was tired and wanted to catch up some sleep. The sight of the fuming Latina suddenly awakened her. She quickly closed the door and turned the lights on.

Addison tried a few times to make Callie talk to her but it was as if the brunette didn't noticed her. She was pacing, talking fast in Spanish and making big hand gestures.

Seeing that everything she tried wasn't working, Addison sent a quick text to Mark telling him that they had a big problem.

A few minutes later Mark came barging in the on call room.

"What's the emergency?" He said out of breath.

Addison was sitting on a bunk nodding her head towards Callie. Mark planted himself next to Addison watching Callie pace back and forth.

"I think we lost her, her system fried." Addison said. They were both looking at the Latina as if she lost her mind.

"I think it's about Arizona" Mark said.

Addison finally tore her eyes off Callie and looked at Mark "How do you know?" She asked him.

"When I was coming to this on call room, I saw her in the hallway. She had big red eyes, like she was crying."

"I thought they were fine… we need to make her speak English now." Addison said pointing a finger at Callie.

Mark nodded and stood up. He grabbed Callie by the shoulders and stopped her from pacing. "Hey! Stop speaking Spanish because we have to go in surgery in a minute and I don't speak Spanish."

Callie sighed defeated and looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. "He made me break up with her."

"What?!- Who?!" Both Mark and Addison said simultaneously. Callie plopped down next to Addison and they were soon joined by Mark.

"My father, he came back today at the hospital and threatened to tell everybody about Arizona if I didn't break up with her."

"What about her?" Mark asked. Addison looked down at her hands felling guilty about calling Callie's father.

Callie spent the next half hour explaining everything to Addison and Mark. To say they were shocked to learn about Arizona's extra appendage was an understatement but they tried to not be so obvious about it for their friend's sake. Mark didn't even attempt to make a dirty joke about it! But when Callie came to the part about her father, Addison became more and more guilty.

"I'm so sorry Callie, this is all my fault." She said not looking at Callie.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's not your fault." Said a confused Callie.

"It is, I called your father-" Addison started but was cut off by Callie.

"You what?!" Callie said standing up abruptly.

"I-I had no idea he would do that, I called him because Erica was back. I wanted to help you Callie, I called him the first time-"

"It was you who called him! How could you do that to me?" Callie was getting angrier with each word coming out of Addison's mouth.

"She was hurting you! You were pregnant and she was abusing you! I had no choice!" Addison said desperate to make Callie understand her point of view.

"You had a choice this time! She wasn't hurting me! Now he is back and he destroyed my relationship with Arizona!" Callie was now screaming her lungs out. With that she stormed out of the on call room.

Mark stood there stunned, this whole situation was crazy.

"Wow, you screwed up big time." He said not being of any help.

"No shit Sherlock" Addison said as she fell down on the bunk.

Everything was so messed up.

Carlos was walking down the hall of the hospital when he noticed a blonde woman he thought he would never see again

"I thought I made myself clear the last time we met." He said dangerously low in the blonde's ear.

"I guess it wasn't enough though." She said smirking.

"Oh really? But you know I know people who can make you disappear for free. You won't be getting a check either." He threatened making Erica gulp.

"I didn't came back for your daughter, the Chief needed me for some cases. When I'm done, I'll be gone" She said losing all of her attitude. Scared shit of the man standing behind her.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." He said patting her on the shoulder and leaving.

Callie was in the elevator, on her way to pick up Sofia from the day care after a very hard shift. The door opened, unnoticed by Callie, on the Peds floor. Looking up to see who entered the elevator, she was met with the piercing blue eyes of Arizona. She came in and turned her back to Callie.

After a moment, Callie sighed,

"Arizona…" She barely breathed out when Arizona turned around and pinned Callie against the wall. She kissed her with so much passion. After the shock faded away, Callie kissed her back with just as much passion.

"I won't let you end us and push me away." Slowing the kiss, Arizona said against Callie's lips.

Just then a ding signaled that the elevator has stopped, and with the doors opening Arizona was gone leaving Callie stunned.

She would have thought it was a dream if she her lips weren't tingling from Arizona's lips.

Two hours later Arizona was standing in front of Callie's door. All the confidence she had in the elevator vanished the second she stood in front of the blue door. She was trying to come up with something to say to Callie to convince her that they shouldn't break up.

Gathering all the courage she had left in her Arizona took a big intake of breath and lifted her hand to knock on the door.

Seconds later Callie opened the door. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she was wearing Arizona's sweat from college and her eyes were big, puffy, and red. An evidence that she had been crying for a moment now.

"I'm sorry…" she said to Arizona.

Arizona quickly entered the apartment, closed the door and took the crying Latina in her arms. This wasn't at all what she had expected to see when she came to see the brunette.

Casting a look to the living room, she saw tons of tissues used everywhere. She decided to take Callie to her bedroom because she didn't plan on leaving the Latina tonight. They found themselves in the same position they were the night after Callie's father came with Arizona combing Callie's hair.

"Can we talk?" Arizona asked Callie once she calmed herself.

Callie just nodded against her chest. They both sat up and were now facing each other on Callie's bed.

"What happened earlier?" Arizona started talking first, needing to know what make the brunette be so harsh with her and to hastily end their relationship.

Callie looked down ashamed of hurting the beautiful woman in front of her and being so easily convinced by her father to break up with her. She didn't know how to tell the blonde that not only her father but also her best friends knew about her secret. That her father threatened her to reveal it to everybody. She was also afraid of how the blonde would react after she knew everything.

"My father knows about your penis and he threatened to tell everyone if I didn't end things with you..." Callie quickly said, not once looking at Arizona.

"...And you did it instead of talking with me." Arizona finished, she wasn't angry- she just wanted to understand Callie.

"I wanted to protect you like you protect me with Erica. I thought it was the right thing to do…" she said still not looking at Arizona.

At first Arizona was shocked but let's be honest, she would have done the same thing if the position were reversed. Then she realized that she was more scared of losing Callie than having her secret reveled. This shocked her to the core. Barely even two months ago she wouldn't have entertain the idea of having a relationship with anyone. Fearful of them finding out about her, but now she didn't care at all.

Arizona lifted Callie's chin up making their eyes lock. "I'd rather have you and have everybody know about me than the opposite." She said gazing at Callie's eyes with so much tenderness and love it was overwhelming, while stroking Callie's cheek.

"Really? You're not mad?" said Callie slightly surprise by her reaction.

"Of course I'm not! You and Sofia are the best thing that ever happened to me in 30 years of my existence." Arizona answered laughing. She then leaned forward and just before kissing Callie she said "So we're good?"

Just nodding, Callie quickly closed the gap between them and claimed the blonde's soft lips.

After a few minutes of kissing and reconnecting, Arizona pushed Callie on her on back and positioned herself above her.

As the kiss grew heated, Callie realized that something was poking at her thigh.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked breaking the kiss.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Arizona tried to leave but was hold in place by Callie's strong arms.

"Don't worry, baby we'll take it slow if you want but I really need you." whispered Callie, her face close to Arizona, making goosebumps appear all over her.

Arizona just nodded and kissed Callie again. She immediately plunged her tongue in Callie's mouth making her moan. Never breaking the kiss only when she removed Callie's shirt and hers, she positioned her leg between the Latina's and applied pressure with her thigh on the brunette covered core. She then took her hand and started massaging Callie's breast through the bra.

Callie was a mess, she was at Arizona's mercy, only able to moan and whimper. The noises made by Callie only made Arizona harder than she thinks she ever was.

Sitting up, Callie allowed Arizona to take off her bra and the blonde immediately took a nipple in her mouth, making Callie arch her back and push her breast in Arizona's mouth.

Settling back down, Callie unbutton Arizona's jeans and pushed it as far as she can. Releasing Callie's nipple, Arizona stood up and removed her jeans while Callie took off her short. Callie eyes widened when she saw the bulge in Arizona's boxers.

Arizona got back on top of Callie and nipped at her neck, sucking on her pulse point making her squirm. She slowly make her way down the Latina luscious body. She sucked each of her nipples. She left opened mouth kisses all over her, quickly playing with the brunette's bellybutton, until she came to her goal, the Latina covered pussy. Callie lifted her hips allowing Arizona to take off her lacy panties. Slowly pushing them down, Arizona kissed the long tanned legs, she kissed the inner thighs of the brunette.

Looking at Callie's core, Arizona realized that she's dripping wet, and the sight made her already stiff cock twitch.

"You're so wet baby" She breathed against the Latina's core.

Unable to form any word, Callie just lifted her hips urging Arizona to get to work. Without wasting any more time, Arizona dived in, licking Callie's slit, moaning at the brunette's taste. It never cease to surprise Arizona how delicious Callie taste is. She could do that all day long for the rest of her life.

She teased the Latina's entrance with her tongue, making Callie apply pressure with her hand on the blonde's head as she plunged her tongue inside the Latina's tight hole. Moaning loudly, Callie tightened her grip on Arizona's head. Arizona replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping them in and out of Callie and sucked on her clit. The need to get some relieve being too much for Arizona, she started to rub herself against the mattress hoping it would relieve some of the tension.

Callie was so close, she could feel it starting to build in the pit of her stomach... But she didn't want to come like that. She pushed away the blonde head from her core and brought her up to give Arizona a sloppy kiss.

"I want you inside, please." she said looking in the blue orbs.

Nodding, Arizona confessed, "I never done it with it before." She said looking embarrassed.

"I never had a penis before but I want you to be my first." Callie said looking straight in Arizona's eyes.

Arizona stood up and went to look for a condom in her bag. Settling on the bed, she took off her boxers, finally freeing her erection. She was about to open the condom when a tanned hand stopped her.

"Let me." Said Callie taking the condom from Arizona. She opened it and rolled it down the blonde length making her moan in pleasure.

Callie kissed the blonde, stroking her length and taking her with her to lie back on the bed. She spread both her legs a little more, allowing the blonde room to settle.

Without breaking eye contact, Arizona positioned herself between Callie's legs. The tip of her cock touched the Latina's clit making them both moan.

"Stop me if it hurts you." said Arizona in concern for Callie. Getting a nod?

Arizona ran her cock along the Latina's pussy lips coating it in her juices. She positioned herself at Callie's entrance. Looking at Callie asking her if it was okay for her to go, Callie just kissed her and lifted her hips. Arizona slowly and carefully pushed the tip in while looking at Callie face for any sign of discomfort.

Callie had her head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. One hand was gripping at Arizona's shoulder while the other was tightly holding the sheets. Seeing that she was okay, Arizona gradually push herself inside of Callie until she bottomed out. She almost came just from entering Callie

"Oh… fuck" said Callie once Arizona was fully inside of her. She stayed still waiting for Callie's to get used to her being inside.

"Move, please." Callie moaned. She never has been this full and it was amazing.

"God you're so tight, you feel amazing Calliope." Came Arizona's response.

She started moving slowly in and out of Callie tight pussy, but at Callie's request she moved faster and harder. Callie locked her legs behind Arizona, making her go harder and keeping her close to her. She took the hand that was clutching the sheet, behind Arizona head and brought her in for a kiss. Surprisingly enough, the kiss was slow at first, then Callie ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, the blonde opened her mouth allowing their tongues to meet. Callie could still taste herself on the blonde.

"I- I'm so clo-clo-se… harder please" Callie whimpered desperate for release.

"Come for me Calliope" Arizona said complying to Callie's request. She was so close herself.

Moving faster and harder, a few thrusts later both of their orgasm came crashing down on them making them both scream the other's name. Callie's walls tightening around Arizona's cock, making her spill her cum in the condom.

After a couple more rounds, they were both lying in bed with Arizona's head resting on Callie's shoulder. She was making abstract patterns with her hand on Callie's belly. Callie was playing with blonde tresses. They were in a comfortable silence until Arizona broke it.

"Calliope?"

"Mmm?" Came Callie's sleepy response.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Arizona in a small voice.

"Of course." Said Callie, suddenly wide awake.

"Can you promise that you'll always come talk to me even if it's hard? The last few days with you shutting me out and then breaking up with me were horrible. I felt so lost and helpless and I don't want to feel like that again. You mean so much to me, I lo- I don't want to lose you." She said looking at the brown orbs that could read into her soul. She almost said the L word but she wasn't ready to say it yet. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to say it. She didn't even know if Callie was there yet and didn't want to rush things.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, I thought at the time that I was doing the right thing to protect you. But now I know it was stupid of me, and I know that we are better together. I'm sorry I hurt you and I promise I'll talk to you." She said kissing Arizona on the lips.

"How is it that I'm your first?" Callie asked after a while, curious.

"Well…" Arizona started. "My ex knew about it but didn't want to do it and I wasn't comfortable with her like I am with you..." She said smiling at Callie. "...And my other ex's never knew, for all they knew I had my period like normal women."

"You are normal Arizona. You are just more special than other women. I'm glad you were my first." Callie said stroking Arizona's cheek and looking at her lovingly.

"I'm glad you were my first too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Callie woke up with something tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, she looked down and found a mass of blonde hair sprawled all over her, a tress of hair tickling her.

She pushed the tress tickling her way and started running her hand through Arizona's hair.

For the first time in a very long time, Callie could say that she was truly happy. She didn't think she has ever been this happy in her entire life, except for Sofia's birth.

Everything was perfect except for her father. He disowned her, she was broken when her family cut her off but she succeed to get back on top. But now her father came back and he is making her life a living hell.

She still has to talk with Arizona about what they are going to do about her father, but right now she just want to enjoy this moment of peace.

She decided that she would do something to make it up to the blonde about yesterday. Slowly and carefully, she disentangled herself from the petite blonde. Getting out of bed, Callie watched as Arizona rolled on her front, the sheet only covering her from waist to down, the sun gently kissing every part of her back.

Slipping on her robe, Callie quickly made her way out of her bedroom. She went to check on Sofia and saw the little girl sleeping peacefully. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Callie decided to make breakfast for Arizona and bring it to her in bed.

Callie stood with a tray in her hands at her bedroom door. She looked at Arizona who shifted during the time Callie was making breakfast. She was lying on her back, head turned to the right and arms thrown above her head. She was adorable. Looking at her sleeping form, Callie saw the tent on Arizona's lower body. Callie's mouth suddenly went dry.

Licking her lips, she had an idea. Putting the tray on the furniture nearby. She quietly and subtly made her way to the bed. She remove the sheet covering the blonde and started kissing her neck making the blonde moan in her sleep. She took her right hand and brought it to the blonde hard length, slowly stroking it and feeling it hardened even more.

She kissed her way down the blonde's body still stroking it until she was face to face with Arizona's hard on. She was really nervous about what she was about to do, she never did something like that before and she never thought she would do it.

Taking a deep breath, Callie picked her tongue out and licked the head of Arizona's penis. Arizona suddenly woke up, pleasure running through her veins. She looked down with her hazy eyes and saw dark hair between her legs.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" she asked not sure if it was a dream or reality.

"Making you feel good" Callie said as if it was obvious and then licked the whole length of Arizona's cock.

"Oh…god! Cal- y-you don't have to-"

"I want to." Callie said cutting her off.

Arizona grabbed the sheet with both of her hand and unconsciously lifted her hips, the feeling too good to deny.

Callie put the tip of Arizona's cock in her mouth and started sucking it making the shudder in pleasure. Slowly but surely, Callie took more and more of Arizona in her mouth. Once she took everything she could of Arizona in her mouth, Callie started bobbing up and down on Arizona's shaft, swirling her tongue around it every now and then.

"Oh… baby… please… don't s-stop" Arizona said bringing on hand behind Callie's head, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"Mmm" Callie said her mouth full. Doing that, she sent vibrations through Arizona making her whimper.

Callie was blowing her so good she was very close from bursting. Even if it was very pleasant, Arizona didn't want to come in Callie's mouth. She wanted -no scratch- she needed to be in her now.

Without thinking, Arizona grabbed Callie head and brought her in a searing kiss, she quickly turned her over, opened her robe and swiftly entered her.

"Oh god"

"Fuck!"

They both said at Arizona's sudden actions. She immediately set a rhythm. Her thrusts were met with Callie rolling her hips. Arizona brought one hand to massage Callie's breast while the other was holding her up. Callie arched her back seeking more of Arizona's touch.

Soon, they were both over the edge and with one last thrust, they both came, Arizona, without thinking, spilled everything she had inside of Callie.

Pulling out of Callie, Arizona lied down next to Callie, making her groan at the loss of being completely filled.

When they both got down from their high, they realized what they have just done.

"Damn it!"

"What did we just do?"

They both said looking at each other with terror in their eyes.

"Oh god, Calliope, I am so so sorry. It's all my fault. I wasn't thinking, I-I-I-" she felt terrible.

"Hey it's ok, it not like I tried to stop you or anything." Callie said putting her finger on Arizona's lips making her stop talking.

"But-" Arizona tried but was cut by Callie again.

"I'll take the morning after pill at the hospital don't worry" Callie said trying to reassure Arizona, but internally she was freaking out. She really hoped she won't be pregnant because of one mistake.

"Okay" Arizona said nodding her head. "I'm sorry, I was blinded by my need to be inside you that I didn't stop to think about anything except to get what I wanted."

"Hey stop worrying, it's what I wanted too and who could resist this?" Callie said teasingly making Arizona laugh and shake her head. "I mean look at me..." she said gesturing her hand up and down her body

Arizona swatted her shoulder playfully and leaned closer to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Mmm…you're right, you are my hot goddess" Arizona said against Callie's lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the tray left abandon on the near by table. "What's that?"

"Oh! I made breakfast in bed for my lady." Callie said standing up to go fetch the tray. She had completely forget about it.

"Ooh and who's your lady?" Arizona asked slipping on a shirt on her naked form and getting settled comfortable on the bed with her back against the headboard.

Callie put the tray on Arizona's legs and peck her lips. "You're my lady, my hot hot lady."

"I like that," Arizona said bringing her hand to Callie's cheek and bringing their lips to a very slow and sweet kiss.

She started eating her breakfast when she saw a tanned hand trying to steal her food.

"Uh uh, my food!" Arizona said swatting away Callie's hand.

"Meany," Callie said rubbing her hand and pouting. She smiled big when Arizona lifted a piece of her toast to Callie's mouth. Callie eating it happily.

"Happy?" Arizona asked looking at Callie lovingly. Those were her favorite moments. Their teasing and loving banter was cut short when they heard the sound of Sofia waking up

"Oh, go get her!" Arizona said to Callie jumping on the bed like a kid but careful not to throw everything on it. Callie laughed and stood up to go get Sofia.

After Callie and Sofia came back in the bedroom, the girl spent a nice morning in bed all three cuddled up together. That's what both Callie and Arizona loved because even if outside of their pretty pink bubble, even people were trying to tear them apart, they were still able to have and enjoy good moments together and they will face those obstacles together.

"What are we going to do about your father?" Arizona asked standing by Callie's door, getting ready to go to work.

"We won't do anything, we'll go to work, see each other if we have the time and when our shift is over, we will go home together. We don't have to fear my father because he can't do anything, right?" Callie said closing her door and making her way to the elevator.

"Yes you're right. He can tell everyone all about me, I don't care. The only opinion matters to me is yours. He has no valid reason to take Sofia away, being gay is not a reason."

In the hospital lobby, Callie suddenly remembered something. "Uh…babe?" she said trying to get Arizona's attention who was playing with Sofia.

"Yeah?" she said still playing with Sofia.

"MarkandAddisonknowaboutyourthirdleg" Callie said quickly, she didn't have time to regain her breath.

Arizona looked at her confused until she understood what Callie had just said.

"You what?" she asked not showing any emotion

Not knowing what Arizona was thinking, Callie thought that it was best to run away. She quickly took Sofia, kissed Arizona's cheek and started running.

"Bye, see ya" she yelled after her, then she was gone. Arizona shook her head in disbelieve, this woman was going to be the death of her.

After dropping Sofia to daycare, Callie went in her office. Opening the door, she noticed that it was unlocked. Entering her office and lighting it, she saw that it was her father sitting in her chair waiting for her.

"Seriously?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"I came to see if you made your decision" he said standing up.

"I did and I'm not breaking up with Arizona" he was about to open his mouth to say something but she beat him to it "and you can make all the threats that you want it won't change a thing. Arizona doesn't care that you tell about her, she just would have preferred to tell our friends herself but if you want to have the honors, be my guest" she said gesturing to him to the door.

Carlos stood there not knowing what to say. He was at a loss, he came here hoping that his daughter came back to her sense but apparently she was far gone for him. He had tried everything and nothing had worked. The only thing he hadn't tried was finally accepting his daughter for who she truly is. Subconsciously he knew it was the right thing to do for all his family, his wife was hating him a little bit more every day for not allowing her to keep contact with Callie. Maybe it was time for him to back off and get used to the fact that things weren't going to go his way.

"If that's what you want, I can't force you" he said resigned, making Callie scoff.

Soon enough he was out of the door, leaving a dumfounded Callie behind. Did he really left like that? Without making a scene?

Later that day, Arizona found Callie's father standing in a waiting area looking through the glass, outside of the hospital. He looked mad, so Arizona concluded that Callie told him that they were still together and that his threat wouldn't work. She approached him until she was standing next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"How much?" he asked without looking at her, still looking at the city through the glass. Arizona's brow furrowed but she didn't say anything.

"How much for you to pack up and leave my daughter alone?" he asked again, this time with more precision.

"Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family. To protect the things I love. When my father - Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp - heard that I was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believed in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things that I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. She's who you raised her to be." She paused, waiting for him to take in all she had said. "I love your daughter and you can give me all the gold in the world I won't just 'pack up and leave' and if you truly love your daughter like you keep saying, you'll bend for her." she looked at him one last time, nodded and left him to think about what she said.

Rounding the corner she saw Callie, when their eyes met, the brunette turned around and tried to run away. Arizona started running after her, this was getting ridiculous.

"Calliope" Arizona said like she was a mother warning her child.

"Hey, babe!" Callie said slowly turning around and acting as if she hadn't seen Arizona in the first place.

Arizona didn't say anything, she immediately dragged Callie to the nearest room, which was a supply closet.

"Stop running away from me as if I am going to be mad at you. I'm not mad that you told Addison and Mark. They are your best friends it's normal, I just would have preferred that you have told me before you where going to tell them..." Arizona said, stepping closer to Calle.

"Really? You're not mad?" Callie asked in disbelief.

Arizona just nodded her head. She took another step closer to Callie and looked her in the eyes, seconds later, the atmosphere shifted and their eyes darkened. Quickly, Arizona attached her lips with Callie's, kissing her hard. She needed to have her right now. She pulled away and slightly bit Callie's lower lip.

She turned Callie around so that her back was pressed against her front, bending her against the wall.

"Ooh bossy –oh" Callie said when Arizona started nipping at her neck.

"You took the pill?" Arizona growled in Callie ear sending shivers down her spine. Callie was only able to nod, Arizona in charge was really hot and Callie was a hot mess in the blond arms. She was at her mercy.

Things were moving and heating up really fast, Arizona was about take hers and Callie's pants off when her pager went off in the small supply closet. Soon after, Callie's pager followed.

"Damn it!" Callie said and Arizona groaned. Arizona pulled back, they both arranged their lab coat and left the supply closet hoping to finish what they almost started soon.

Coming home only with Sofia that night, Callie found a note on her apartment door it was from her father stating that he was going back to Miami. He wouldn't bother her or try to take Sofia away. He said that he was sorry, he was trying to be a good man in a storm but he needed more time to get used to the situation." Callie scoffed reading the end of the note, he already had 10 years, how much more time did he need?

Going to bed, she wondered what made him change his mind because when she talked to him he was pretty mad and really determined to make her life hell.

Suddenly she remembered something her father said about a man in a storm and realized that Arizona must have talked to him.

Undoubtedly, this woman was full of surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post all the chapters i have already posted on fan fiction.net 
> 
> get ready the drama starts now

Chapter 13 :

"Ok Kepner, what do we got?" Callie asked entering the trauma room.

"James Turner, 32, was hit by a bull after falling from it. He has several broken ribs, hips dislocation and a broken femur."

"Book an OR, we need to set his hips back and reduce those fractures ASAP, but first go take some scans!" she said examining the patient. "What was he even doing on a bull?"

"Bull riding" April said and shrugs when she saw the look on Callie's face.

"Okay, page me when you have an OR ready and also those scans." Callie said taking off her gloves and leaving the trauma room.

Her shift barely started and she already has traumas coming in, one after the other. It had been two months since she last saw her father and things were pretty good, today was 3 months of Arizona and her being together. The blonde told her that she had a surprise for her this evening. She couldn't wait to know what it was.

A couple of hours later, Callie was looking at the patients scans with April who was rambling on about how bull riding was dangerous and why people were stupid for doing it

"Kepner?"

"Yes, Doctor Torres?" she said in her extra perky voice.

"I need you to speak differently" Callie said rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry?" April asked looking at her confused.

"Your voice, it's too… I need you to speak differently"

"Like with an accent or-"

"Never mind, how about you go get me a muffin and some coffee" she said and April ran away to go get it.  
A few minutes later, April was back with the coffee and muffin, but as soon as Callie smelled the aroma of caffeine, she ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up her breakfast. April stood there stunned wondering what happened.

When Callie came back from the bathroom, April was still holding the coffee and muffin, not knowing what to do with them.

"I think I'll pass on them, you can keep them Kepner" Callie said.

"Are you ok Doctor Torres?" April asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little sick this morning," she said brushing April off "Come on we have surgery" with that she left the room and went to the OR.

"Tell me what kind of treatment we have to use on this patient while we walk to the OR" she said after a few steps in silence.

"In my normal voice or-" Kepner trails off hesitating.

Callie just shook her head and walked ahead ignoring the redheads question.

He woke up this morning and he knew that he was finally ready. He finally has the strength to avenge his family.  
His mourning was over and the time for revenge came. He got ready for his day like he normally do, took his car key.

He looked one last time at his house, the house that held so many memories, but it was just that now, memories...

At lunchtime, in the cafeteria, Arizona was telling all about her plan for the evening to Teddy and Mark.

"So I got a reservation at her favorite restaurant, then we will go back to my place for dessert." She said looking at them expectantly.

Mar wiggled his eyebrows and says "What kind of dessert?"

"Not that kind, you perv!" Arizona said throwing a napkin at him "well not only…" she said under her breath.

Teddy just watched them and laughed. Things between Arizona and Mark have finally calmed down. Before she would have thrown her tray at him just for that comment, but they get along now. It wasn't easy, Arizona was mad at him at first but then she understood where he was coming from. It's hard not to fall for Callie, she was amazing. When she wasn't spending all her time mad at him, she realized that he was a pretty awesome guy and very good with both Sofia and Callie.

"So are you going to tell her?" Teddy said whispering as if it was a very big secret.

"I don't know yet… don't you think it's too soon?" Arizona asked unsure.  
Before Teddy had a chance to answer, a voice behind Arizona said "What's too soon?"

Callie sat down next to Arizona while Robbins says "Nothing, just talking about some case." Arizona said a little too quickly and throw a look at Teddy that means stop talking.  
Callie just shrugged and started picking at her salad, earning a confused look from Arizona. It was pizza day and Callie loved this day so why was she playing with her salad instead of eating a pizza? Taking a good look at Callie, Arizona saw that the brunette looked tired and a little pale.

"Babe are you ok?" She said putting her hand on Callie's thigh to make her look up.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile not at all convincing.

"Really?" Arizona pushed a little, she only received a nod from Callie.

"Then why are you eating a salad when it's pizza day?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't really feeling like eating pizza today and I wanted some salad"

"You don't even like salad." Arizona, Mark, and Teddy all said in unison getting a groan from Callie.

"I'm just tired and a little sick that's all! I think the medication I took yesterday didn't set very well. I've been sick since this morning, I need coffee but the smell made me sick! But now it's getting a little better. I just don't want to make a big deal out of it." She said getting annoyed and pushing the tray away from her.  
Neither of the three said anything not wanting to bother the Latina more especially if she was in coffee deprivation.

They were talking about a case Arizona and Teddy had when Addison came sitting with them, making everyone look at her.

"Hey guys," she barely had the time to say when Callie abruptly stood up and left the cafeteria without a word.

"Don't take it personally she's having a bad day" Arizona said trying to justify her girlfriend's behavior.

"Yeah right" Addison said with a humorless laugh and shaking her head. Callie still hasn't talked to her since she learned that it was Addison who called her father to make Erica leave. She tried everything to make it up to her but it was in vain, Callie was hurt and stubborn. She just hope that one day she will realize that Addison did what she did with Callie best interest at heart. She tried to help her and it backfired in her face. For the rest of lunch, they all eat in silence, the mood effectively killed.

He was in a store buying a gun, bullets and a bottle of whiskey. He didn't like the taste but he really needed the alcohol. Nowadays you could buy a gun in the alley next to your tampons.

On his way to the hospital, he had a little problem that he took care of quickly. Once in front of the hospital, he finished his bottle of whiskey and entered the hospital from the front door.

Entering the ER, Callie barely had the time to make two steps that she was stopped by Owen Hunt.

"Torres! I was looking for you." He said handing Callie a chart. "We have a patient with a GSW in the left shoulder." They walked toward the trauma room and Owen blocked the way to the door for Callie when she tried to enter it.

"What are you doing?" she said trying to force her way in again.

"I need you to not freak out but the patient… it's… your father"

"What?!" she said this time trying to push him away and entering the trauma room.

When she entered the trauma room, she saw her father covered in blood and fighting off the nurses and medical personnel trying to assessed his injuries.

"Dad?"  
"Oh Calliope thank god you're here!" Carlos said clearly relieved.

"Dad what happened? Who shot you? What are you doing in Seattle?" she asked taking 3 big steps toward him and starting to look at his arm.

"Some crazy man forgot his priority and hit my car. When I came out of the car to make an accident report the man came out and shot me just like that for no reason and went away." He said mad.

"You need surgery but I can't operate on you because I'm family. I need you to let the doctors do their job please and stop being a pain in the ass." Callie says giving him the Torres glare when he tried to push a way a nurse.  
She then left the trauma room "I'm going to call mom."

She put herself on an empty bed and closed the curtain for a little privacy. She had barely dialed her mother's phone number when someone rudely pulled the curtain open. Looking up she saw that it was Addison.

"What do you want? I'm busy." She said sighing and standing up.

"We need to talk," Addison said. "You can't continue acting like this, and avoiding me! You are my best friend damn it! It's been two months, I apologized, what else do you want? I'm sorry I called your dad, okay? But what choice did I have? You weren't telling us anything, you had new bruises every day and you were freaking pregnant!" Addison was ranting, she had had enough of Callie's childish behavior. They needed to have a talk once and for all and Addison wanted it now.

"ADDISON! I don't have time! I-"Callie was interrupted when someone called her name.

"Doctor Torres!" the man said.  
Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw who it was and what he had in his hand. And then everything went black.

BANG!…BANG!…BANG!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :

Arizona came in the ER following Addison because she wanted to be present in case things went wrong between the redhead and brunette.

When she saw the man pull out his gun, she started running in Callie's direction wanted to get to her to protect her. Arizona barely had the time to make three steps when he fired three shots rapidly.

Everything around her seems to go slow except for the three bullets leaving their cocoon in the gun held by Mr. Harrison himself. No matter how fast she tried to run, she felt frozen to the spot, as the bullets seemed to move rapidly through the air towards Callie.

Soon enough, they found their target and when the bullets made contact with Callie and Arizona saw the look on her face, her heart stopped at the sight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing was really happening, it couldn't be, she must be dreaming.

The only thing bringing her back to reality was the sound of a body collapsing to the ground; lifting her head up she saw Callie on the ground and quickly ran to her not carrying that the man was now aiming his gun at her. He was immediately stopped when Mark and Owen pounced on him and held him down on the floor, disarming him.

Collapsing to her knees at Callie's side, blood was already pooling around them. She didn't know where to apply pressure first. There was just so much blood, too much to see where it was coming from as it seeped through her fingers. Retrieving her bloody hand from under Callie's head, her eyes widened. She realized Callie had knocked her head pretty hard when she fell. Taking her bloody hands, an attempted to rouse Callie in vain. "Calliope! Please baby, open your eyes for me!" Arizona said panicking, holding Callie in her arms and trying to make her open her eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes, Callie tried to focus her gaze on Arizona. Her usually brown eyes so full of live were barely recognizable.

"Hey" Callie crocked out, attempting to smile. Talking made her cough hard.

"I need you to hold on for me, ok? You're going to be fine!" Arizona said rocking her, her voice getting more frantic with every word.

She hadn't realize she had been crying until Callie lifted her hand that was holding on tight to her abdomen to her cheek and attempted to wipe her tears. It would have been useful if she didn't have her hand covered in her own blood.

Callie looked deep in Arizona's eyes and gathered all the strength she had left to say, "I- I love… you." She wanted to say more, so much more, but she fell into unconsciousness, her hand falling to her side.

Leaving Arizona holding her tighter and crying harder.

"No, no, no, no! Please! Stay with me! I love you too! Calliope, please! I need you, Sofia needs you!" she cried to the half dead body in her arms.

She kept saying that she needed her and needed to hold on and that she was going to be fine.

While Arizona sat on the floor holding Callie's limp body and crying, Addison stood there as white as a ghost. She had some of Callie's blood on her from when she had been shot since she was standing right next to her. She was shaking uncontrollably, she was standing right there and her best friend had been shot and she had been powerless.

In a few minutes, doctors came rushing toward them to help Callie. Mr. Harrison was given to a security guard who will keep him until the police arrives. During all this time he kept yelling that they killed his family and that they needed to die. He tried to get out of the hold he was kept in wanting to hurt Arizona.

When they took Callie from Arizona's arm, Arizona stood up on her shaky legs and looked up, her eyes meeting the ones of the shooter. He didn't have any remorse and his eyes were dark and glazed over, like he was in another state.

Rage and anger swept over Arizona's whole being. She ran toward him, and started hitting him.

"You son of a bitch!" she said punching him in the face. She was about to throw another one when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to free herself and kicked her legs but it was in vain, with each kick the hold she was in tightened.

"She deserved it and so much more! So do you, you are just lucky they stopped me or otherwise you would have been with her." he said venom dripping with every word he said.

Arizona spit on him powerless to do anything else.

"We need to stop the bleeding in her head first!" Derek Shepherd yelled.

"I need to take out the bullet in her chest and fix the hole in her lung" Teddy said with Cristina at her side.

"No, no, no, we need to start with her abdomen! She has two bullets lodged-" Miranda Bailey and Owen tried to say but were cut off by the Neuro and Cardio Surgeons.

"The bleed in her brain is far more important-"

"She has a collapse lung and bleeding in her chest! If we don't –"

They were all arguing in the trauma room while examining Callie trying to find out who should operate on her first. They all had a point in wanting to start first, but they couldn't seem to agree on who's point was right. They needed to do something fast otherwise it would be too late. The room was full of doctors working on Callie.

Arizona was standing in the corner of the room with silent tears streaming down her face. Mark was standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. Mark was as scarred as she was.

All the Surgeon's let them stay in the room, only on the condition that they didn't bother the doctors working on Callie and to try to intervene. But right now it was really hard for Arizona and Mark not to step up, seeing them argue in front of them while Callie was getting worse.

Thankfully, before they try to intervene and get kicked out of the trauma room, the Chief came and calmed everyone down.

"What the hell is going on?" Chief Webber asked making everyone stop arguing and look at him.

A few seconds later, they all started talking together making the Chief's head throb. "One at a time please! Shepherd?"

"We don't seem to agree on who should operate on Callie first. I need to open her up first and fix her brain bleed otherwise she will be brain dead and it will be no use to fix her other problems. I need Cardio to wait until I finish because if they operate on her first the brain won't receive enough oxygen and her brain will die." Derek said trying to make them understand the importance of him starting first.

"But I can't wait until he finishes to fix her brain, she will drown in her blood and die if I don't fix her lung. I need to fix it as soon as possible or it would get worse." Teddy quickly said after Derek finished talking.

"She has two bullets in her abdomen Sir. Her spleen is gone and she has a severe internal bleeding. We need to find those bullets before they make any more damages that we won't be able to fix." Miranda finishes.

The Chief look at all the doctors in the room and at the body lying in front of him. He didn't understand how someone would want to hurt Callie of all people. She was by far a woman with the biggest heart and didn't deserve to be lying on this table between life and death.

He took a moment to think about the best approach and when he made his mind, he started talking again, "Shepherd and bailey you operate first while Altman stands on hold." He finally said.

"But Sir I can't wait this long, Callie won't be able to wait this long!" Teddy said not at all happy with this arrangement.

"Shepherd, how long will It take for you to fix that bleed?"

"4 to 5 hours tops, it depends on what I'll find in there."

"She won't hold this long, I can wait 2 hours and if her stats starts to drop I'll will open her up." Teddy said with finality, not letting any room for argument. Derek just nodded is consent.

"Now that you're all agree, let's move people, you have a life to save!" the Chief said.

They wheeled the gurney out of the trauma room and ran toward the elevator, Arizona tried to follow them but was stopped by Mark.

She looked at him confused. His heart ached when he saw the state Arizona was in, she was literally covered in blood from head to toe and her usually bright blue eyes were now puffy and red and they had lost their spark. He didn't dare think of what would happened if Callie didn't make it.

"Let's get you cleaned up first and then will go to the gallery, ok?" Mark gently asked, Arizona just nodded and let herself be led by Mark.

Arizona had change her dirty scrubs for a pair of clean ones and was sitting in a hospital bed while Mark was wiping off her face Callie's blood.

"She is going to be okay Arizona, she's tough." Mark said breaking the heavy silence that was between them.

Arizona didn't said anything, she just nodded her head to let Mark know that she heard him.

"She has a lot to lose, she is a fighter." Mark continued. He wasn't only saying that to reassure Arizona, it was also for him. He hoped that what he was saying was true, that Callie would be ok and things will get back to normal. He couldn't imagine a life without her, she had been the only constant in his life for so long. They found each other when everybody turned their back on them. He also hoped that his niece won't be an orphan, he knew what it was like to not have any parents and it sucked, he didn't wish that to anyone. Mark finished cleaning Arizona's face and threw the wipes in the bin next to him.

"Thank you Mark," Arizona finally said with a hoarse voice. She stood up and went for the door with Mark following behind her. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him.

"Could you… check on Addison and stay with Sofia while Callie is in surgery?"

"Yeah sure, just let me know how it goes with Callie"

Arizona arrived at the OR gallery and she had to gather all the strength just to look down. In the OR Derek and Bailey were operating on Callie, while Altman was on hold with Cristina watching the heart monitor.

Seeing Callie laying there open and exposed, Arizona understood why the family was asked to stay in the waiting room. She sat down and prayed for the first time in a very long time that everything would be okay.

Arizona wasn't the type of person who believed in a higher force. She needed to see something to believe it. When she was little, her parents told her that if she was a good girl, good things would happen to her and she will go to heaven. If she was bad or did bad things she would be punished and will go to hell. Growing up and realizing that it wasn't that easy and that life was more complicated, Arizona stopped going to church with her parents. She also realized that life wasn't black or white, there were shades of gray and sometime bad things happened to good people.

But here she was praying to someone she had lost faith in, asking him, her, it for help because now she didn't have any other choice. She couldn't do anything except for praying and hoping for something good to finally happen.

Arizona was brought out to reality when she heard a frantic beeping coming from the OR. She stood up and went near the glass window to see clearly on what was happening. Looking down she saw the nurses running with a crash cart, she looked where Callie's body was and she saw on the monitor that she was flat lining, her heart has stopped. She watched them shock Callie a few time until she found the strength to run out of the gallery and toward the OR.

While she was running, she put her scrub cap on that was in her pocket. Entering the scrub room she quickly put on gloves and a mask, she was shaking and imagining the worst.

Barging in the OR she heard Teddy beginning to declare Callie.

"Time of-"

"NO!" Arizona yelled cutting of Teddy. She ran toward her and started CPR. "Try again!" she said tears welling up and streaming down her face.

"Arizo-"

"I said try again!" she yelled not even looking at Teddy. Seeing that no one was making a move, Arizona stopped what she was doing and took the paddle from Teddy.

"Charge again!" She ordered a nurse. The nurse looked hesitant but when Arizona sent her a warning glare, she quickly did what she was told.

"Clear!" Nothing. Arizona was starting to freak out, this couldn't be happening. The whole OR was silent and everybody was holding their breath, hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Again. Clear!" She waited a few seconds. Those seconds were probably the worst of her life. She for a moment thought that her heart had stopped beating too.

And then there was the beep that everyone was waiting for, the sound that informed them that Callie was back and that they were all able to breathe again and relax a little.

Arizona put the paddle back on the cart and took a deep breathe. It was taking everything she had in her to not just crawl down and cry her eyes out.

"Robbins! Out!" Came the firm demand from Bailey. Arizona just nodded and comply. "And I don't want to see you in the gallery either." Arizona was about to argue but the look on Bailey's face told her that it was preferable not to.

After composing herself for the millionth time, Arizona sent a quick text to Mark updating him on Callie. She also asked him how Sofia and Addison were doing.

She walked by a patient's room and stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Mr. Torres?" she asked not knowing if she should come inside the room or not.

"Ms. Robbins" Carlos acknowledge her.

"Uh… are you ok? ... What are you doing here?" she asked confused by his presence in Seattle.

"I got shot." Came his simple response. "Do you know where Calliope is? She was supposed to call my wife and come by to check on my arm but someone else took care of it."

Hearing Calliopes name made Arizona's heart stop for a second and her eyes widened. He didn't know about Callie. How was she supposed to tell him something like that?

"Callie, she…uh…she was shot Sir" she said and Carlos eyes widened and he became white as a ghost.

"She what?" he barely said.

"An ex patient relative came and shot her to get revenge." Arizona started.

She spent the next hour explaining to Callie's father what happened and who the man was.

Meanwhile in the OR, Bailey and Teddy were working on Callie simultaneously, one was working on her lung while the other was working on her abdomen.

Bailey had more trouble than Teddy, she was looking for bleeding and couldn't find it.

"Damn it!" she said getting frustrating by the second. "Grey I need more suction over here"

She kept looking frantically for the source until suddenly… "Oh god! Page Doctor Montgomery right now!"

Arizona was sitting in a waiting with Sofia sleeping in her arms and Mark sitting next to her. She had been waiting for fourteen hours and if she waited another hour she was certain she will go crazy. The only thing preventing her from going crazy was the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Sofia in her arms. The innocent baby whose peaceful features had no idea of the devastation one man has caused, leaving to her mother fighting for her life. She looked exactly like her mother when she was sleeping and it was sort of comforting for Arizona.

After talking with Carlos, she let him call his wife and other daughter to inform them of what was happening.

Addison had been paged a few hours ago but she didn't' know where and she still wasn't back.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Arizona looked up, she saw Derek, Teddy, Bailey and… Addison?

She stood up careful not to wake Sofia up, Mark quickly following behind.

"Callie did great Arizona and she is now in the ICU." Derek started making Arizona release of breathe of relive. "I managed to find the source of the bleeding in her brain and fix it before her heart stopped earlier. Clinically she has nothing wrong but the fell hard on her head and we won't know the damages until she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?" Arizona whispered.

"It could be in a few hours, days, we don't know, it's all up to Callie." Derek finished letting Teddy talk.

"I was able to quickly repair her lung so with reeducation it would be could as new very soon."

Arizona just nodded and then looked at Bailey. "She had two bullets in her abdomen, I was able to find them and take them out. Her spleen was really damaged so I had to take it out too"

"Why is Addison here?" Arizona asked still confused by Addison's presence.

"Well her uterine artery was touched and-" Bailey started.

"You could've fix it alone, why did you need Addison's help?"

"I needed Dr. Montgomery's help because…hum…" Bailey didn't how to say that, it would probably crush the blonde, she cared so much for her friend and knowing that Callie had cheated on her would just kill her. But before she had the chance to choose her words, Addison talked for the first time.

She didn't hesitate to tell Arizona because she knew about her condition and that Callie would never cheat.

"She needed my help because Callie is pregnant, Arizona…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 :

"What?" was the only thing Arizona could say for now, shock written all over her face.

"She is two month pregnant. It's a miracle that the fetus is still viable with all the trauma and stress Callie's body received. From now on every second is crucial for the fetus and we are going to be monitoring it 24/7." Addison finished explaining.

The waiting room was silent except for Sofia's light snoring. Arizona didn't say anything for a while and then she just handed Sofia to Mark and made her way to the door. "I need to see her, "was all she said before she left the waiting room leaving five people dumb founded behind her.

Entering Callie's room in the ICU, Arizona's breathe hitch. Callie looked like she was sleeping except she had a bandage wrapped around her head and a tube going down her throat was the only evidence that she had surgery.

Sitting down on the chair next to her bed, Arizona took Callie's hand in her own. She looked so peaceful it was hard to believe that fourteen hours prior they were both covered in her blood and that she almost died.

Arizona's eyes trailed down Callie's body and they stopped at her belly. She couldn't believe it, Callie was pregnant with her baby! Arizona remembered the day before all of this happened, Callie was feeling sick and she felt stupid for not making the connection. However, they had been very cautious about this and she didn't understand how it could have happened. She suddenly remembered the last time they forget to use protection but Callie had taken the pill right after, but then again the pill doesn't always work.

She needed to know what they will do when Callie wakes up especially with a baby in the picture. It was too soon for them to be having a baby; she didn't even have the chance to tell Callie that she loved her. Erica still hasn't signed the divorce papers and Sofia was still young. There was too much things to think about that it hurt Arizona's head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Arizona brought Callie's hand that she was holding to her mouth and kissed it. She then stroked her cheek and whispered.

"Please wake up soon, I need you."

One day later:

The next day, Arizona woke up to the sound of people whispering in the room. They were still no changes in Callie's condition and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up soon.

She sat up straight and saw two people whose faces she didn't know, one of them were holding Sofia. They were talking with Bailey and Addison.

Even if she didn't know who this people were, she guessed that it was Callie's mother and sister because they looked so much alike.

She quickly stood up and made her way toward the women. Despite the fact that there eyes were red and puffy from crying, they still manage to send a small smile toward her. She sent a small one back and took Sofia in her arms holding her protectively.

Even if they seemed nice, Arizona didn't trust them after her confrontation with Carlos.

"Hi I'm Lucia Torres, Callie's mother and you must be Dr. Robbins?" Callie's mom said extending her hand. She was a woman in her late fifties, with short brown hair. It was like an older version of Callie and her sister was a younger version.

"I am, nice to meet you Mrs. Torres" Arizona said with her voice still hoarse from sleep and shook Lucia's hand. She turned toward Aria who introduced herself and shook her hand.

"I was hoping that we could have met under better circumstances," said Lucia.

"Were we ever going to meet?" Arizona pointedly asked with venom, laced in her voice making Bailey and Addison's mouths fall open. "I mean you were never there for Callie before, so what change now?"

She usually didn't act like this but knowing how they ignored Callie all these years and treated her like shit and then come back as if nothing ever happened especially with Callie in this state made her blood boil.

"You are right Arizona, we were never there for her but it wasn't by choice. You can't go against what a man like my husband says. Aria and I tried to contact Callie but it was in vain because Carlos stopped us. However, now that my daughter is in a critical state I won't let him dictate what I can and can't do. I am very grateful that she found someone like you to take care of her and Sofia." Lucia said meaning every word she said.

"You don't need to thank me for being here, I'm here because I love them both and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them. I can't let you come back in their life if you plan on letting them down later, especially with Callie this vulnerable. She doesn't need any more heartache." Arizona said stroking Sofia head. She recently discovered that it soothed both Sofia and her.

Bailey cleared her throat making their attentions go toward her. When they were all listening to her, she started her update on Callie. "So her wounds are healing nicely, her tension is better than yesterday but she still needs the ventilator. However there's no change on the…um…baby… the heart rhythm is still low and Dr. Montgomery is still monitoring it."

When Bailey and Addison had finished talking they left the room, Arizona went to Callie and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed Sofia's bag by the door and left the room ignoring Callie's family.

She went to an on call room, placed Sofia on one of the beds. She changed her diaper and her clothes. Once Sofia was all cleaned up and pretty, they went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat and then Arizona dropped Sofia to day care for the day.

Arizona tried to spend a few hours with Sofia outside of the hospital. It had already been two days and the little girl was now noticing her mother's absence. At the end of the day, Arizona managed to avoid everybody inside of the hospital as well as Callie's family. She split her day between Sofia and quick visits to Callie's room.

24 hours and she still hasn't wake up, Arizona started to get worried. She should had been awake a lot sooner.

She spent the night in Callie's room and entrust Mark with Sofia. He took her to Callie's place where they spend the night.

One week later:

7 days. 7 long, freaking days and still Callie is showing no signs waking up. Her wounds got better every day but she was still very unconscious. As for the baby the state was still critical but nothing major happened yet. All week the cops tried to get a statement from the blonde and interrogate her about who the man was and what was his motive but she always found excuses to avoid them.

"You said she was fine so why isn't she awake?!" Arizona yelled at Derek. She started to get frustrated by this situation and by how she was powerless to do anything except sit, wait and hope for the best.

"I… I don't know-" Derek tried to speak.

"How can you not know? Aren't you supposed to be the best surgeon in the country, hell the whole world? 'I don't know,' is not a good enough answer! I need something real, not just some promises that something will eventually happen." She ranted. She was so sick of this! She had a crappy week, sleeping on the couch in Callie's room, having to affront her parents, Erica was too close for comfort being in places where shouldn't be and to top it all Sofia was super clingy. She couldn't stay away from Arizona's arms for one second fearing that is the blonde would suddenly vanish like her mother... and honestly she couldn't blame the girl. She too felt the absence of the brunette and missed her more with each passing day.

Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her best friend.

"What?" she snapped at Teddy.

"Arizona, Derek is doing the best he can. No one could have known that she wouldn't wake up. You just have to be patient and keep the faith. I know it's hard but we are all trying-" Teddy stopped talking when Arizona started to laugh loudly when nothing was funny. She looked at her confused and to be honest she was a little freaked out. Derek also seemed to be scared by the blonde.

"You're funny" Arizona said between intakes of breath. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who stopped trying. You gave up on her in that OR and you let me down! If I hadn't been there she would be six feet underground right now! So don't come and tell me to try and be So don't come and tell me to try and be patient! I am patient!" she yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Teddy and scared as shit Derek.

They didn't say anything for a while until Derek got closer and raised his hand to put it on Teddy's shoulder; she took a step back and put her hand in front of her halting Derek.

"I'm fine." Was all she said before leaving the room as well.

Teddy went to the closest on call room. Closing the door and turning around, she saw a red head sitting on the bed with her head in her arms. She didn't seem to have noticed Teddy. Getting closer to the bed, Teddy noticed her body shaking and guessed that she was crying. She sat next to Addison and gently put her hand on the redhead's back. Addison looked up startled by someone else's presence. Her body tensed at first but then relaxed when she saw that it was Teddy.

Teddy unconsciously brought her hand to Addison's face and wiped one tear strained cheek then the other. She didn't know why she did that but now she kind of didn't want to take her hand away.

She noticed how Addison had change over the week. She hadn't been the same since the incident. She stopped talking when it wasn't work related and barely ate anymore. She spent all of her time monitoring Callie.

Teddy looked at Addison's face and saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked. Addison just shook her head negatively. "Want to talk about it?" she received another shook of the head but a few seconds later, Addison started talking.

"It's been a tough week Teds" Addison whispered and started crying again. Teddy took her in her arms and let her cry in her shoulder.

Moments later when Addison was done crying, she lifted her head out of Teddy's shoulder and looked at her. She was so close she could feel Teddy's breathe wash over her face. She didn't notice they were this close until now. She saw how Teddy looked at her lips and subconsciously looked at Teddy's. Teddy leaned slowly until they were only an inch away. Addison looked one last time in Teddy's eyes and then closed the gap between them pressing her lips tenderly on Teddy's.

They were forced to break their kiss when Addison's pager went off. Looking down, she saw it was a 911 for Callie's room.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she quickly stood up and ran toward Callie's room with Teddy hot on her trail.

After storming off on Derek and Teddy, Arizona went to the roof top to try to calm herself.

Leaning against the wall, she took out her phone from her pocket. Unlocking it, she was met with a picture of Callie, Sofia, and herself from the day they went to the zoo. She stared at the picture for far too long. A drop fell on the phone screen, thinking it was starting to rain, she looked up but it wasn't. It was then that she noticed that she was the one crying. She couldn't keep up like this; she was exhausted and angry at the world. Wiping her tears she dialed a familiar number. The phone rang but it went to voice mail. She was about to leave a message when her pager went off. She saw the 911 to Callie's room and quickly ended her call putting her phone back in her pocket.

When Addison arrived at Callie's room, the monitors where blaring. She and the baby where in distress; she went to Callie's side and retrieved the cover over Callie to examine her when she saw blood everywhere between her legs.

The thing she didn't want to happen happened and she didn't know if she would be able to fix this. "We need to take her to the OR now!" Addison yelled. Teddy and the nurses soon came, helping her push the bed to the OR.

When Arizona arrived in the room, she found it empty, only Mark standing in the middle waiting for her.

"Mark, where is she? What happened? Is she ok?" she fired him with rapid question after question.

"Ok first I need you to breathe Arizona. They had to take her back into the OR, she and the baby were in distress and she was bleeding. That's all I know, they won't tell me anything. We just have to wait." He said taking her to the waiting room.

Arizona couldn't do that again, she couldn't just sit and wait like the first time.

"I can't do this." she said and ran in the opposite direction.

She went to the day-care. She needed to see her baby. Wait… her baby? Well she didn't know if Sofia was her baby but it sure felt like she was.

Arriving in front of the day-care window, she saw something that made her blood run cold. Erica was there with Sofia. "What the hell are you doing here?" Arizona said ripping Sofia from Erica's hold. She smiled at Sofia happy to see her. Little Sofia hugged her as tight as her little arms could.

"Well I was enjoying a nice moment with my daughter until you so rudely interrupt it." Erica smugly said.

"First of all you are not her mother, you have absolutely no right and if I see you near her again you could be sure that you'll regret the day you were born." Arizona said and went toward a young lady who probably worked at the day-care.

"You" she said getting the attention of the girl. "Why did you let her near Sofia? She's not on the list."

"She said she was her mother and I didn't know it's my first day here I…" the young girl tried to explain herself but Arizona made a stop to her excuses.

"I don't care what you thought! She is not her mother, only the people on the list are allowed to be near Sofia. Do your god damn job properly!" Arizona finished and left the day-care with Sofia on her arms but she was soon followed by Erica.

"You know that I'm still married to Callie, so I have more rights over Sofia than you do." Erica said making Arizona stop walking. She slowly turned around now facing Erica. "What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked through greeted teeth.

"It just means that if I want to take Sofia, and I could eat easily and you wouldn't have any say in it."

"Is that a threat?" Arizona asked holding Sofia tighter in her arms.

"Just informing you." Erica said, turning around and leaving.

"Bitch." Arizona said, covering Sofia's little ears.

Arizona was anxiously waiting for someone to update her on Callie's condition. She was pacing the room not being able to stay at one place not having anything to do.

Mark had taken Sofia home with him and Callie's family was waiting with Arizona. Aria and Arizona were getting along; Arizona understood why she couldn't keep in touch with Callie when her father cut her off. She was 12 at the time and couldn't really stand up for what she wanted.

However she was tolerating her parents, if they were still here meant that maybe they changed their mind about Callie. Soon, Arizona realized that it was Carlos that had trouble with Callie being gay rather than her mother. She was always trying to engage a conversation with Arizona and never once did she look at her with disgust like Carlos did the first time he saw her.

"Would you please stop pacing?" Aria said having had enough of Arizona stressful behavior. She needed her to find a spot to sit and stop moving. She was making her dizzy with all this agitation.

"I can't! What if something is really wrong with her or if something happened to the baby! I wasn't even with her when it happened." She was really freaking out; she didn't how much bad news she could take.

"The baby?" both Aria and Lucia looked at her shocked. Carlos looked at her surprised but with a knowing look on his face.

She was about to answer them when Addison and Alex came through the doors with sombre looks on their face and at this moment Arizona imagined the worst and all colour was drained of her face…

A month later:

She stood there all dressed in black with Sofia in her arms while they were putting Callie six feet underground. She didn't move, didn't talk, she barely reminded herself to breath.

A lot of people were there, people she didn't know, all crying the loss of Callie. She was still standing in front of Callie's grave long after the service was over.

When it started raining, she turned around to go and saw him standing in front of her with Sofia in his arms crying her lungs out. She didn't know how he managed to take her from her arms.

He had a sadistic smile and looked at her with crazy eyes while he was loading his gun. Arizona's eyes grew wide and tried to run toward him but she couldn't, her legs didn't want to obey her. She was yelling and crying while she watches him point his gun toward her and then….

Beep, beep, beep!

Arizona jolted awake, hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Ow fuck!" she cursed rubbing her head. It was just a nightmare, again.

It was a month after the shooting and three weeks since Callie emergency surgery. Arizona reluctantly got back to work a few days ago.

Everywhere she went, people looked at her with pity eyes, whispering and giving her sad smiles or telling her that they were sorry. She tried to ignore them as best as she could but lately it seems to be more difficult than usual.

Sofia spent her days with her grandparents and her aunt. Things finally got better between them and Arizona realized that they really had changed. Her parents were also here. They took the first plane available when Arizona called them 3 weeks ago sobbing on the phone. Surprisingly, both sets of parents quickly got along and Arizona's parents were in love with Sofia as soon as they laid eyes on her saying that she reminded them of Arizona at that age.

She still hasn't heard from Erica since their last encounter at the day-care which was good because she couldn't deal with this shit right now. She had more important things to take care of.

Arizona finally gave her statement to the cops after her friends pushed her enough to stop running away and the mans trial was in 2 weeks.

Arizona stood up and put her hair in a messy ponytail and left the on call room to go see who paged her.

She was walking down the corridor; a few nurses looked at her sadly and offered her sad smiles. She was really getting sick of their comportment so she didn't acknowledge and continued walking toward the ER.

When she arrived, 3 interns were standing in front of the trauma room she was supposed to go for a consult. Getting closer to them, she realized that they were talking about her.

"Can you imagine your girlfriend getting shot and in the coma while you're waiting at her bedside 24/7 you learn that she cheated on you and is pregnant and then she..."

"Yeah, no I can't. It's horrible"

"Poor Dr. Robbins. If I were her I wouldn't even care about that bitch-"

"Ok, enough!" Arizona yelled making her presence known and startling the interns. "If I hear anyone talking about my girlfriend or me and making up false rumors, I swear to god you'll regret the day you were born!" she was yelling at everybody now. Everyone in the ER stopped to stare at the blonde who was blowing up like a bomb in front of them. "Stop with your pity look and your 'I'm sorry' Callie is not dead! And she will wake up soon!" she started to walk away but suddenly stopped and turned around facing them again. "Oh and she didn't cheat on me, I have a freaking penis, I made her pregnant!" she finished and left the ER, not looking back to see all the peoples shocked, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

After leaving the ER, Arizona took a deep breath and realized what she just said in front of the whole hospital. Did she just outed herself in front of everyone? She didn't even mind because her physical condition didn't even compare to what she was facing now. She looked at her watch and saw that her shift was over. She went to change her clothes and then to Callie room.

Entering the room, Callie looked like the last time she saw her. She still had the bandage around her head but didn't need the ventilator anymore. Arizona went to her bedside and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey baby" she said. She then bent over Callie and kissed her small baby bump "Hey peanut." She said in a baby voice.

She sat in the chair next to Callie and started telling her about her day and about Sofia as if Callie was going to answer her.

"I really need you to wake up soon. I miss you, Sofia misses you, and everybody miss you. Please wake up and prove them that I'm not crazy." she said with her eyes starting to water. They had all lost hope of Callie one day waking up. But she didn't, she never would.

"I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you Calliope Torres and that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you."

She spent the next hour talking to Callie until her phone ringed. Retrieving it from her bag, she saw that it was a call from Aria.

"Hey, I'm about to head out, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Arizona said as soon as soon as she answered the call.

"Oh thank god! Sofia won't stop crying and asking for Callie. I don't know what to do." Aria said in a panicked voice. Arizona could clearly hear Sofia crying and calling for "Mommy."

"Hang on just a little bit longer." Arizona said and hung up. She stood up, said goodbye to Callie and ran across the street to Callie's apartment.

Arriving there she saw Aria struggle with Sofia trying to calm her down. As soon as Sofia saw her she started kicking her feet for Aria to put her down and when she did, Sofia ran in Arizona's awaiting arms. She put her head in the crook of Arizona's neck and softly murmured "Mommy," holding on tight to Arizona.

Aria looked at Arizona who didn't seem to understand what just happened with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" Aria exclaimed.

"Language!" Arizona hissed throwing a hard glare to Aria.

"Did you not just see what I saw?" Aria asked. Arizona just looked at her questioningly.

"She just called you Mommy!" she squealed exited.

"No she didn't." Arizona said looking at her incredulously.

"She totes did! Look." Aria said getting on eyes level with Sofia.

"Sofia where is your Mommy?" she asked the little girl. Sofia just looked up and gently patted Arizona's cheek.

"Oh my god!" Arizona said her eyes wide and a big smile spreading across her face. "I'm you're Mommy!" She squealed hugging Sofia tight.

When she released Sofia from the hug she had tears in her eyes making the little girl look at her confused.

"Mommy no cry..." the little girl said wiping a tear from Arizona's cheek and pulling her lips into the cutest pout ever.

"I'm not crying baby girl. Mommy is just really happy" she said the word 'mommy' felt weird on her tongue without Callie there or her permission to be that role in Sofia's life.

Later that night, Sofia was asleep and Arizona was coming out of the shower. It was going to be her first night not sleeping by Callie's side since the shooting. It felt weird being in Callie's room without Callie in it. Everything was so consuming, her stuff were everywhere around the apartment and when Arizona stepped in the room she was met with Callie's unmistakable scent and she once again almost broke down. But this time she stayed strong. She couldn't break downs because everything something reminded her of the brunette, it wasn't healthy and it wouldn't change anything.

Aria proposed to stay with them for the night and sleep on the couch but Arizona had assured her that they were fine and that she could go to her hotel.

However, Aria didn't leave until Arizona promised to call her if she needed anything.

She went to Callie's drawer picking out an oversized shirt. She wanted to feel close to her and it was the best she could have right now.

Taking out the shirt, she felt something like a paper under it. She quickly pulled the shirt over her naked torso and reached for the envelope (The French spelling is similar to the English one but I assume the pronunciation is different!) sitting down on the bed she pondered if she should open it or not. She knew that she shouldn't, it wasn't her place to open it but Callie wasn't here and curiosity got the best of her.

Biting her lips she opened it and retrieves the papers inside.

Studying the papers, she saw that it was papers about Callie's life insurance, Sofia's birth certificate. The two last papers she saw made Arizona's jaw drop and her eyes wide. It was Callie's living will and the profile of Sofia's sperm donor.

She barely had the time to digest the new information she had learn when her phone started ringing.

Looking at her phone she saw that it was Addison calling.

"Arizona! She's waking up!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Callie slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and she couldn't remember where she was. The room was silent except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

She slowly started to realize where she was but she was still confused about how she ended up here. Everything hurt; her head, her chest, her abdomen and her arm. She looked toward her arm and saw a mass of blonde hair sleeping on it. Arizona fell asleep on her IV and it started to hurt her.

The night before, after Arizona received Addison's call, she quickly called Aria. She told her what was happening and asked if she could come stay with Sofia while she was with Callie.

Arriving at the hospital, Addison and Teddy where already by Callie side, Teddy holding Addison's hand... Which earned a raised eyebrow from Arizona. Mark was also here with both sets of parents.

Derek walked into the room stating that that Callie showed signs of waking up but, it could take some time. After a couple of hours and the only thing Callie did was move her fingers. Arizona dismissed them all saying that there was no point in everyone staying here.

Callie tried in vain to retrieve her arm from under Arizona. "Arizona," she said gently shaking her with her other arm.

"Five more minutes Mom," was the response mumbled by Arizona in her sleep.

Callie laughed at the cuteness that was Arizona but soon her laugh changed into coughs. She started coughing louder and louder jolting Arizona awake.

"Wha-ah- OH MY GOD!" Arizona exclaimed when she saw that Callie was awake. She couldn't believe it! She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "OW!" she rubbed her arms and realized she wasn't dreaming at all. "Oh my god Calliope you're awake!" She said with tears in her eyes. She took Callie in her arms careful not to hurt her.

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Callie asked Arizona but the blonde didn't answer instead she grabbed Callie's face and kissed her with everything she had. The kiss was slow and soft but yet passionate, conveying every emotion they were feeling, all the love they felt for each other. Relief flooded through Arizona. Callie was finally awake after a long month waiting. She let go of all the frustration and anger she was feeling because she didn't need them anymore because Callie was back in her arms.

Eventually they reluctantly managed to pull away from each other and Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's.

"I love you." She breathed against Callie's lips looking at her deep in the eyes.

"You do?"

"I do, so, so, so much. You scared the shit out of me Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" Callie cringed at the use of her full name. "I thought I'd lost you for good, that I'll never see your beautiful eyes again or hear your amazing voice. That I'll never get the chance to tell you and show you how much I love you." Arizona said with tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Callie pecked Arizona's lips and took her in her arms.

"Ssh, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. How could I when I have you and Sofia and I love you too, more than you can ever imagine" Callie said comforting Arizona.

"I'm so happy that you're here, this last month has been-"

"Month?" Callie cut her off. "How long was I asleep exactly?" She asked confused. She thought that it had been unconscious for two days tops! Not a whole month!

"You were in a coma for a month Callie. We still don't know the cause of it because the surgery was flawless." Arizona took a deep breath and readied herself to tell Callie about the baby. "I need to tell you something but I need you to not freak out, ok?" Callie just nodded. "I want to tell you before the others arrive, it might come as a shock and I'm surprise you still haven't notice yet but-"

"Arizona spit it out already" Callie said impatiently. She was still upset with the fact that she was out for a month, and scared that Sofia may have forgot about her. A lot can happen in a month and she wasn't ready to hear more bad news.

"You'rethreemonthspregnant" Arizona spit out in a rush.

"Try it again but slowly this time, please?" Callie said with a small smile

"You're three months pregnant."

The silence that followed was deafening. Callie looked at Arizona as if she had grown three heads.

"Wh-what?" She said with a small laugh after a while. She thought that Arizona had gotten crazy or was making a joke. It was the only real explanation she found logical for her.

"We are having a baby Calliope" Arizona tried again.

"H-how?"

Arizona looked at her with a smirk plastered on her face. "I think you know how we make babies."

"Oh my God" Callie said in awe. She then put her hand on her small baby bump and rubbed it. She looked at Arizona with a look of complete surprise. "We are having a baby!" She said the word finally sinking in. First she learn that she was out for a month and now that she is pregnant.

Being pregnant scared her shitless but she wasn't going to admit that to Arizona. Not when Arizona was looking at her unsure and as scared as she was.

Arizona was anxious that Callie wouldn't want a baby or a baby with her and the fact that she stayed silent made her going crazy. But then she saw the breathtaking smile spreading across Callie's face and she knew everything would be alright.

"You're not freaking out?" She asked just to be sure.

Shaking her head negatively Callie responded "No, I mean a little but I freaked out for Sofia too. I know it's too soon for us to be having a baby yet, we just said 'I love you' to each other. But I know that as long as we are together everything would be fine because you're the one for me Arizona Robbins. Sofia's going to have a little sister!" She finished squealing. Callie knew that what she said might scare Arizona but she almost died and she didn't want to waste any more time.

"A girl, uh?" Arizona said with a smirk. Callie looked at her incredulously "From everything I've said that's all you got? Seriously?" Arizona just shrugged "And yes a girl, the Torres always have girls"

Arizona stood up from the chair she was sitting in and went closer to Callie, she placed her hand on her cheek. She leaned in and when her lips were centimeters away from Callie's plump one she said "You're the one for me too baby." she closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss they shared was a confirmation what they said was the truth and nothing would change. Arizona swiped her tongue on Callie's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted with a moan from Callie. When their tongues met, they didn't battle for dominance, instead they moved together in sync. It had been a whole month since Arizona felt Callie's lips on her and it felt so freaking good!

They only pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat at the door of Callie's room. Looking up, the whole hospital was practically looking at them making out making both girls blush. Well it's just only Derek, Teddy, Addison, Mark and Bailey in the room. But they can see people behind them trying to see in the room.

"Well I see your motor functions are intact." Derek teased Callie making her blush and Arizona smirk.

"Why did you stop them?!" Mark whined. He received a death glare from Callie and Arizona and got slapped by Teddy behind the head, and in the arm by Addison. He just crossed is arms and pouted.

Derek shook his head and retrieved his light from his pocket to examine Callie's eyes. "But seriously Callie, we're happy you're finally awake." He said with a big smile. He put back his light in his pocket and made Callie follow his fingers. They all nodded with big smiles showing that they agreed with him.

"Ok, everything looks good, if Doctor Bailey, Montgomery and Altman are okay with it you'll be able to get discharge in a couple of weeks, after some physical therapy. You need to get used to walking again and lifting things before we can let you out of the hospital."

Callie just nodded and held Arizona's hand bracing herself for the other doctors report.

Teddy stepped forward taking Derek's place. "I'm going to quickly check on your lungs and ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Go ahead I know the drill" Callie said with a small smile.

After all the doctors check on Callie, they all agree that she could get discharge in two weeks, but only if she fully recovered her motor function after the rehabilitation.

They all gave her a big hug and left the room giving the girls a moment before they all started Callie's rehabilitation process. Mark left the last saying that he would call the parents and update them.

Callie was a bit shocked to know that all their parents and her sister were here. She was more shocked to learn that they had finally accepted her and acknowledge Arizona has her girlfriend. They talked for a while, with Arizona telling everything that had happened while she was asleep.

Then they fell into a comfortable silence and Arizona started playing with Callie hand. Even though the silence was comfortable, Arizona was beyond nervous because she wanted to talk to Callie about the envelope she found in her drawer but she didn't know how to approach the subject. She didn't want to upset Callie so soon after she woke up.

Callie saw how Arizona was fidgeting and nervously playing with her hand and couldn't take it anymore and ask her what was wrong.

"You okay?" She asked, Arizona just nodded and hummed not making eye contact with the brunette. "Arizona look at me." She said stopping Arizona's hand that was playing with hers. "Talk to me baby..." she said pleadingly when Arizona reluctantly looked at her.

Not being able to resist the look Callie was giving her, Arizona sighed and said "I know about the...the envelope" she finally said not breaking eye contact.

She saw how Callie froze for a moment and she regretted saying anything.

"Oh..." was the reply Callie only could give.

After a few moments when Callie decided to talk again, she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door and opening it.

Her face lit up when she saw that it was Sofia and her parents ,with her sister, and Arizona's parents.

Sofia didn't see Callie so she ran toward Arizona who knelt down and open her arms for the little girl.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled while running toward Arizona. Everyone froze except for Aria and Arizona upon hearing the little girl call Arizona Mommy.

Lucia and Barbara had tears in their eyes while the Colonel and Carlos had smiles on their faces.

Aria just looked at Callie and winked at her making Callie's face split in two from how big her smile was.

"Hey big girl! Guess who back?" Arizona said with excitement, Sofia's little arms around Arizona neck. She sloppily kissed Arizona's cheek. She looked behind Arizona's shoulder and her eyes went wide when she saw Callie looking at her with a big smile.

"Mama!" She wriggled herself out of Arizona and ran toward Callie's bed but she was too small to climb on it. She just kept jumping up and down until Arizona lifted her and put her next to Callie.

"Careful baby, Mama's a little hurt ok?" Sofia nodded and stopped moving. She had big smile on her face but was afraid to hurt Callie if she moved.

Callie had tears streaming down her face. She took Sofia in her arms and hugged her tight making Sofia giggle. She had missed her baby even if it only seemed like she saw her yesterday.

"You're so big now!" Callie exclaimed peppering Sofia's face with kisses.

Seconds later, Callie received hugs and kisses from her family.

Finally, Barbara came closer; Callie stuck her hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins, it's nice to meet you despite the circumstances." Callie said with a small smile. She might seem confidant but she was super nervous. It was her first time meeting Arizona's parent and she didn't have any time to prepare herself.

Barbara swatted her hand away and took her in her arms. "Call me Barbara dear, and none of that handshaking nonsense, we hug in this family. I'm so happy to finally meet you and that you're ok!" She said holding tight onto Callie. "We never saw our Zona this grumpus!" She added receiving a groan from Arizona.

"I wasn't grumpy, I was a concerned girlfriend." Arizona tried to defend herself. "And 'grumpus' is not a word" she muttered.

"Try saying that to that best friend of yours and those poor Doctors, I swear we thought she was going to kill every last one of them" Barbara said to Callie.

Arizona rolled her eyes behind her mother's back "and don't roll your eyes at your mother young lady!" Barbara said turning around facing Arizona.

"How-"

"You forget that I'm your mother, I know you better than you know yourself." she said with a warm smile.

Daniel Robbins approached Callie's bed and shook hands with the brunette. Contrarily to Arizona's mother he seemed more serious and a whole lot scarier.

"Hi Mr. Robbins, it's nice to meet you." Callie said trying to hold the Colonel gaze.

"It's The Colonel" he coldly stated.

"Dad! Seriously?" Arizona was mortified. She had hoped that with the circumstances her father would have dropped the "scary Colonel" act, but no.

Daniel didn't respond and release Callie's hand. However he didn't drop his gazing focused on Callie.

Aria was sitting in the back of the room trying as hard as possible to maintain her calm and not laugh but it was harder than she thought especially seeing how Callie was terrified. Her parents were just watching them waiting to see how the scene will unfold while Arizona sent daggers at her Dad. Pleading look to her Mother hoping that she would do something, anything to stop him from making Callie run away.

"Daniel, come on leave the poor girl alone. Do you want her to have a heart attack so soon after coming out of the coma?"

The colonel still looked coldly a few moments and then his eyes softened and he smile, almost the same smile as his daughter. "Nice to meet you too Callie" he said and patted her shoulder.

Callie released a breath she didn't know she was holding and visibly relaxed. Aria couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably.

After that the tension quickly dissipated. They all stayed in the hospital room, talking and joking with Arizona's parents getting to know Callie.

For the first time since the shooting, Arizona felt truly happy. However, she couldn't help the feeling of dread she had in the pit of her stomach. She tried to push in the back of her mind and make the voice that was telling her to do what was right to shut up without much success.

She knew she would have to tell Callie sooner or later but she feared Callie's reaction especially with everything that had happened lately.

For now she just wanted to enjoy this moment of pure joy and bliss.

A few hours later, Arizona found herself in the hospital cafeteria with her parents sitting across from her and Sofia in her lap. They went to grab something to eat and to leave the Torres's some time alone.

Arizona was giving Sofia baby food, she was a little too old to eat it now but it was still better than the hospital food.

"Open your mouth big for Mommy." Arizona said to Sofia. The little girl looked at her with eyes that looked so much like her and opened her mouth making a little "ahh" sound.

"That's my girl!" Arizona said proudly while putting the spoon in Sofia's mouth.

Arizona and Sofia were oblivious to Barbara and Daniel's look.

"I see you've taken playing Mommy quite seriously" Daniel said break in the silence.

"I'm not playing." Arizona replied curtly not bothering to look at her father.

"Oh come on Arizona! You can't be serious. Don't you think it's too fast? You know this girl for what? Five? Six months? And you're already being called 'Mommy' by her child and she's now pregnant."

"It's not too fast when it's with the right person! She's the one I've been waiting for all my life. Sofia is more my child than you could imagine" Arizona finished looking at her parents and then looking in Sofia blue eyes that looked so much like hers.

"Arizona, honey, we don't want you to make a mistake and then regret it. We are just concerned about you; you're in a serious relationship so soon after what happened in Baltimore. How can you be sure that she is not a rebound?" Barbara asked concerned written all over her face.

"She's not a rebound! And I haven't thought about Baltimore since I met her ok! She accepts me for who I am! All of me, she loves me and respects me. She the one don't you get it?!"

Arizona said frustration getting the best of her. However, she tried to keep her voice low to not scare Sofia and bring attention toward there table.

"What if one day you wake up and realize you made the biggest mistake of your life, what will you do?"

"But you have so many things to think about! How are you gonna do with the baby coming and with the responsibility that come with it. You don't even live together." Barbara said desperate to make Arizona understand her point of view.

"This is for Callie and me to figure it out and not for you to do it for us! This is none of your business. I thought you of all people would understand, you got pregnant two month after you started dating Dad and got married right before I was born"

"That's not the s-"

"This is exactly the same thing. Now you either accept it... If you don't then I have nothing else to say to you." Arizona said standing up with Sofia in her arms and leaving the cafeteria.

Her parents stood there dumbfounded by Arizona outburst. They were just trying to look out for her. They were here her whole life seeing her struggle, get rejected or hurt and every time it broke their hearts. They saw how she struggled to accept herself when she realized she wasn't like other people. They saw her fight for herself when's she got bullied at school. Every time she tried to be strong in front of them but they always heard the sobs coming behind the wooden door at night. More recently, they saw how just one person made her move across the states. Now they see how Arizona fell in love again and how attached she got to these girls. They've seen her vanished a little more everyday Callie didn't wake up and they saw how her face lit up whenever she was with Sofia.

This scared them, because they know that if it doesn't work out between Arizona and Callie. Or what if something happen to one of the girls or the baby for that matter, Arizona would be lost and broken but this time there will be nothing able to fix her.

Meanwhile in Callie's room,

Lucia was hugging Callie tightly with tears dripping down her face. She regretted not being here for her and she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if Callie didn't wake up. She always wanted to reach out to her over the years but she was raised to not go against her husband's will and Carlos made it perfectly clear that Callie never existed the day he had learn she was gay. She hope that he would change his mind but the years passed and it was always the same.

It took the little blob growing inside Callie to make him realize that he was being stupid and stubborn. She finally got the go again from her husband to reach out to her but the shooting happened and she thought she never will see her daughter again.

"I'm so glad you're ok Calliope! I was so scared." She said releasing Callie from her hold.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks them, her face emotionless.

"What do you mean? You've been shot, of course we're here" Aria said saying something for the first time.

"Oh really?" Callie said lifted her eyebrow. "Because last time I check, you disowned and I was going to hell! So I'm asking why are you here now after ten years of acting like I didn't exist?"

"It wasn't their fault Calliope. I didn't let them contact you, I was angry and I threatened them that I would cut them off too if they ever tried to get in touch with you again." Carlos said trying to take the blame. Callie winced hearing her parents use her full name after so long. It sounded so weird.

"I might be your fault but they are also to blame. Why didn't they even try to fight you? If all three of us worked together we could have made you understand quicker." Callie said shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Calliope." Lucia said tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah me too..." Callie said defeated "I need some time alone, can you leave please."

They all nodded and took turn kissing Callie's forehead before leaving the room with their head hanging low.

Later that day Callie was resting with Arizona next to her. Carlos was coming back from buying coffees for Arizona and himself when he sees Erica trying to enter Callie's room. He had stayed behind while the other went back to the hotel in case Arizona or Callie would need him.

He runs to stop her turning the doorknob grabbing her by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her.

She turned around and smirk at him.

"I'm here to see my wife!"

"I thought I made it clear that you needed to disappear before I took matter in my own hands!"

"You're do not scare me, I won't go without a fight and I want to see my daughter! You can't keep her away!"

"Actually I can!" said a calm voice behind them.

Arizona was standing by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. She was sitting in the chair in Callie room watching the brunette sleep when she heard commotion coming from outside.

"Who are you to say that? You are nothing; you're just a parasite keeping me away from my wife and my daughter!" Erica growled looking at Arizona with disgust.

"Callie is not your wife! Don't you get it? She doesn't love you; she never wanted to marry you! You forced her for god sakes! I won't let you anywhere near the Mother of my children or Sofia who is a hundred time more my child that she will ever be yours! So sign the fucking papers and disappear from our lives!"

Erica looked at her wide eyed while Carlos looked like a proud papa.

"If you don't sign the papers in the next 24 hours you'll be hearing from me Miss. Hahn" Carlos said threateningly.

"This is not over" Erica said in defeat before she left. She knew that it was useless to stay longer, she needed to come back with a plan that will shut everyone up.

Arizona sighed and Carlos patted her on the back. "You did good" he said with a smile handing her her coffee. "I'll leave you with Calliope, I'll go check on the girls at home"

Arizona entered the hospital room where Callie was sitting on her bed looking at her concerned.

"Arizona what happened?"

"Nothing" Arizona said shortly.

"Come on Arizona, talk to me. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She said avoided Callie's gaze.

"Don't shut me out. You've been off all day, not just now. I know there's something bothering you. So please tell me what's wrong." Callie pleaded with Arizona.

She noticed how she's been pensive all day and was waiting for Arizona to come to her but she couldn't wait anymore. Arizona got closer and sat at the edge of Callie's bed still looking down. Callie took her hand and lifted her head by the chin, pleading with her to talk with her eyes.

Arizona swallowed hard, it was now or never, there was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath, she looked in Callie's big brown eyes and said...

"I need to talk to you about the papers I found."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

8 years ago:

A 25 years old Arizona came home after an exhausting shift. She was an intern and she never felt this tired in her entire life.

Her day was horrible, she woke up late and got yelled at by her resident telling her that while she was peacefully sleeping in her bed people were dying. Around noon, her pager went off while she was eating and a few hours later... After all that hard work, her patient -whom she got attached to- died.

To top it all off, at the end of the day she received a text from her girlfriend telling her that she couldn't do it anymore and that she needed someone more present than Arizona whom she barely saw now that she was an intern.

To sum it up her day sucked and Arizona was ready to drink herself to sleep and forget all about this day.

Opening the door of her small apartment she saw her brother sprawled on the couch. The apartment looked like shit. Empty bottles of beer were all over the coffee table, there was a box of cold pizza with a few pieces left.

Settling her keys and her bag she sighed seeing what had become of her little brother. He came from his first tour less than a week ago and he was a wreck. Since he came back he spent his days vegetating on the couch drinking alcohol and watching crap TV.

She nudged him on the foot making him abruptly wake up and he stood up still in his sleepy daze. Realizing that it only was his sister and not one of his superior he relaxed letting his guard down and scolding at Arizona.

"Damn it A you scared the shit out of me! What's your problem?"

"Seriously? Don't you think you're the one with a problem? It has been a week since you've been back and you spent all your time here on this couch drinking my booze. Also you stink, did you even shower this whole week?"

Arizona said getting angry with her brother for not trying, and taking better of his personal hygiene.

He just looked at her and sit back down on the couch. He took the tv remote and started flipping through the channels.

"I refilled your fridge with food and booze today, so you're welcome" Tim said not looking away from the TV.

Arizona just huffed, she went in the kitchen to grab a beer and went back to sit next to her brother. She kicked off her shoes and put her feet on the coffee table.

"So what's gotten into your pants today?" Tim asked after a while.

Arizona swallows her beer and just shook her head. Her brother always knew when something was wrong with her.

"Oh come on Zony bear!" He said nudging her side with his elbow.

She sent him a death glare, the best she could because it was hard for her to stay serious when he looked at her like that.

For the first time since he came back she had a feeling that he wasn't totally lost. That he might be ok after all.

"Amy broke up with me" She said defeated.

"Ouch" came Tim response wincing.

"Through a freakin' text!" Arizona said getting furious. It's not like she was in love with her, they haven't been dated this long but it always hurt when you ended a relationship. But what made her mad was how Amy decided to end it. As if Arizona wasn't good enough or didn't deserve Amy wasting her time explaining her how they wouldn't work, like it was just a formality to get rid of quickly.

"Well it's her loss. You deserve someone so much better than a selfish bitch!" Tim said with so much conviction it made Arizona smile, but then she thought about something and her smile fell.

She looked at Tim with sadness in her blue orbs. "I don't think I'll find someone who'll accept all of me..."

Hearing how little Arizona's voice sounded when she said that made Tim heart break for her. He wanted to help her so much.

"You know what I think?" He asked her. She just shook her head negatively. Tim readjusting so that he was sitting in front of Arizona and looked deeply in her eyes.

"I think that a girl somewhere is being miserable right now because she still hasn't met you and is waiting for you." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, right." Arizona scoffed and looked away from him.

"Hey!" He said getting her attention back. "I'm serious! We all have someone meant for us. You need to keep faith the Arizona."

"Fine, I'll keep the faith if you do the same."

"Arizona, you know I can't." He said dejectedly.

"Why not? I mean dad did it and him and mom are fine."

"It isn't fair for them Arizona. What if I settle down with a nice girl, have children and then something happens to me? I can't do that, ruin someone's life for my own selfish choice." He said shaking his head.

They practically had the same conversation since Tim divided to follow into his father's footsteps.

After that they didn't say anything, just sitting there and watching tv and drinking beer. They weren't really watching, too busy lost in their own thoughts of what the future had in store for them.

It was few hours later and a pack of beer down that they came across a fertility Ad. This Ad picked up Arizona's curiosity.

"We should totes do that!" She slurred at Tim.

"That's crazy Arizona!" He said laughing at her. Opposite to her sister, Tim can hold his drink, whereas Arizona is a complete babbling idiot after 2 glasses of wine.

"'I'm serious Tim! Stop laughing at me! You never thought about it? About leaving some trace that you've existed one day, a proof of your existence? You know I've been thinking about it a lot lately, I know that the chance of me having my family of my own is very unlikely. I won't only leave a piece of me, I'll also be realizing the dream of someone out there that isn't lucky enough. You know what? I'm gonna do it now!" Arizona was rambling and when she finished she suddenly took her phone and started dialing the center's number.

"That's crazy talk Arizona! Stop it, you're not thinking clearly, you are drunk!" Tim tried to reason with her. He took her phone out of her hands.

"Heyyy! Give it back!"

"No! It's late Arizona, they are closed, and no one will answer you. Go to bed and we will talk about it tomorrow when you're sober." He helped her stand up and directed her to her bedroom. "Goodnight Zony." He said with a smirk.

Arizona turned around and threw a pillow at him, but he avoided it and closed the door.

As soon as Tim closed the door Arizona threw herself on her computer. She quickly opened it and went on the fertility center website. Thanks to the add she saw that she could take an appointment through their website. That's exactly what she did before falling asleep with her computer on her abdomen.

The next day, Arizona woke up to a hard pounding in her head and an unstoppable phone ringing.

Realizing that it was her phone, she tried to ignore the pounding in her head and stood up looking for her phone. Groaning when she realized it wasn't in her bedroom she went looking for it in the living room.

She found it on the coffee table and ran to it and answered before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" She said with her voice still raspy from sleep and alcohol.

"Hi! This is the Baltimore Fertility Center, may I speak with Mr. Timothy Robbins please?"

Arizona frowned upon hearing the woman. Why would a fertility center want to talk to her brother?

She went to her brother's bedroom and saw him sprawled on the bed, dead to the world.

"He's not available right now. Can I ask you what it is about?"

"Absolutely uhm…."

"Arizona Robbins, I'm Tim's sister"

"Well Ms. Robbins, your brother scheduled an appointment with our facility via our website for this morning but he never came. He filled his file through the website so we have all the information we need about him. We just needed him to come this morning to meet with our therapist and if he deemed everything is fine he can give us his deposit."

While the woman was talking Arizona's eyes widened in recognition. She was so screwed. Her brother was going to kill her.

"Excuse me? Are you still on the line?" The woman on the phone brought Arizona back from her thoughts.

"Yes sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking if it was possible to reschedule for this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure." Arizona said not really listening lost again in her thoughts.

"Great! So we will be waiting for your brother this afternoon at 4pm. Thanks again for your help and have a nice day!" The woman said overly excited for the kind of conversation they just had.

"Shit." Arizona said quietly. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She said louder this time while running in her brother's room. "Tim wake u-OW! Fuck! Damn it!" She cursed after hitting her foot against her brother's bed foot. The pain being so strong and unexpected made Arizona fall like a bag of potato on her brother. If Tim wasn't awake from Arizona's yelling he was now.

"Wh-what the… Arizona?" He said groggily pushing his sister away.

Arizona didn't respond she just laid there holding we foot and yelling how much it hurts. When the pain finally subsided, Arizona remembered why she came in her brother's room in the first place.

"Please don't be mad but I think I screwed up!" She said not looking at him.

"You think?" Tim asked unsure of what to expect.

"Remember how yesterday I told you I wanted to donate sperm?"

"Yes, not one of my favorite memories." He said cringing.

"Well, I may have made an appointment on their website for today that I missed but was rescheduled for this afternoon-"

"You what?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"-and I may have said that it was you who was going to donate"

Tim looked at her like she was crazy while she explain to him everything.

When Arizona finished talking, there was an awkward silence between them until Tim broke it by laughing his heart out. He didn't know what else to do or say. This was so messed up.

"Tim I really want to do it!" Arizona said seriously.

"How do you plan on doing this? This is my name and my picture in their files!" Tim said getting frustrated with his sister's behavior.

"Look Tim I know I messed up but if I had put my name they wouldn't have accepted. I mean I'm a girl with a dick for crying out loud!" Arizona said desperately. She didn't know where the sudden urge to do this came from but now that it was here and she couldn't ignore it.

Seeing the desperation and want in Arizona's eyes, Tim reluctantly sighed and agreed to help Arizona.

"Ok, fine" he said and Arizona s face completely lit up and she started jumping on the bed completely forgetting about her headache. However Tim held his hand making Arizona sober a little. "But you owe me for the rest of your life!" Arizona just nodded and jump in her brother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

At 4 o'clock, they were sitting in the waiting room of the fertility center.

They spent the whole day getting ready for this appointment and thinking about how they were going to proceed.

Tim was going to see the therapist, while Arizona stayed behind waiting for him in the waiting room. When the nurse direct him to the room where he can make his donation, Arizona will be waiting for him in the nearest restroom. They will as subtly as possible switch places and switch back when Arizona is finished, Tim will take the specimen and give it to the nurse.

"Mr. Robbins?" A man with big glasses called.

Tim looked at Arizona and nodded before standing up.

"Let's do this!"

Present time:

Callie was looking at Arizona waiting for her to talk. She knew that they would have to talk about the papers sooner or later but she would rather talk about it later. She cleared her throat prompting Arizona to talk.

Without looking up Arizona said "Did you mean it?"

Callie looked at her confused not knowing where this was going. "Mean what?"

"The papers saying that Sofia is mine if anything happen to you because if you don't that would be plain cruel, I'm her mommy, I took care of her when you were in the Coma, and even before that I was the one waking up at night when she cried, and I'm her mommy, she calls me mommy..." Arizona said her voice cracking.

"Hey, hey, hey," Callie soothe pulling on Arizona's arms making her stand up and sit down next to her on the bed. "Sofia is your baby ok. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have signed those papers. Hell I'm sure she loves you more than me." She said making Arizona snort. "But that's not really what's bothering you am I right?"

Arizona shook her head and redressed herself. She sit back down in the chair pulling it closer to Callie's bed.

She didn't know how to tell Callie what she was about to tell her. But if Callie really did see Arizona has Sofia's mother this shouldn't be any problems, the complete opposite actually, it would make things so much easier.

"Baby, just tell me." Callie said pushing Arizona a little to open up.

"It's about Sofia's sperm donor…..it's m-"

"Tim, I know." Callie quickly cut Arizona off and deserted her gaze behind Arizona.

"Wha-how?" Arizona was stunned she didn't know what to say.

From all the scenarios she imagine telling Callie, this was absolutely not how she imagine it. She was brought out of her daze when she heard Callie voice.

"I recognized his picture in your place and you really look alike." Callie said matter of factly, still not looking at Arizona. She was ashamed of having kept this for her all this time but she had her reasons.

"No, no, no, no" Arizona quickly repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away, we were new and we were dealing with so much that I was afraid it would break us. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner." Callie was quick to apologize but Arizona lifted her hand signaling for her to stop talking. But Callie wasn't listening, she just kept rambling.

"It's not Tim" Arizona murmured but Callie didn't heard her. "Tim is not the donor, I am." She said a little bit louder but she still didn't get anything from Callie. "I am the donor!" She yelled snapping Callie from her rambling.

They just stood there watching each other with wide eyes. Callie from the shock of what she just learned and Arizona from how she blurted it.

"I'm Sofia's sperm donor not Tim." Arizona said again but this time more quietly. She didn't dare looking at Callie, she was too afraid of what she was going to see, of how the brunette is going to react to this new information.

"H-how? I don't understand…" Callie said trailing off, not knowing how to end her sentence. It was starting to become too much for her to handle. It was too much too fast. She just woke up from a freaking coma and it looks like she was leaving someone else's life.

Arizona finally looked Callie in the eyes and started telling her everything. When Arizona finished there was another uncomfortable silence between them. Callie didn't know what to say, this day was getting crazier by the second.

But she didn't need to think too much of what to say because a few seconds later Arizona broke the silence and what she said surprised Callie to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Arizona started hesitantly. "When were you planning to tell me if you even considered telling me? Don't you think that I deserved to know that I was somewhat related to Sofia?" Arizona was getting angrier with every question she asked. She didn't know where thins anger was coming from and why it was coming out now but it was too late now to think about it. She wasn't thinking rationally, all she could see was Callie lifeless and bloody body mixed with the sleepless night she spent with Sofia crying for her momma.

Callie barely had the time to open her mouths that Arizona was firing her with tons of questions. She didn't know where this was coming from, she never saw Arizona this angry especially toward her. "What if you didn't survive what would've happened to Sofia? To me?" Arizona said.

Oh! So that's why she's this angry. The thought of losing Callie making her react this way. And then she saw it, the fear in the blonde's eyes and the faraway look as if she was reliving the last month events. Arizona wasn't angry at Callie, well not entirely.

"Arizona, I need you to calm down sweetie." Callie said reaching for Arizona's hand, however, Arizona suddenly stood up making the chair fall from the impact. She was about to start another rant but Callie beat her to it. "I didn't tell you because we were new and I didn't want to scare you. I was waiting for a good moment to do it. I was planning to tell you the day the shooting happened. I thought it was a good time, you organized a date for us and I wanted to show you the paper after the dinner but life happened and now we're here." Callie finished and saw that Arizona has calmed a little but she could see the fury behind those blue orbs.

"You still should've told me sooner, I wouldn't have ran. I know how it feels when someone close to you runs away and I wouldn't have done that to you. Especially you, I love you too much to do that. Do you know how hard it was for me this last month with Erica saying to everyone that she is your wife and that Sofia is hers? She kept saying that MY baby is hers and that she would get her custody! I was lucky that your parents got to their senses and didn't take her away. She was the only reason that I was holding on." Arizona was letting out all the repressed feeling she had kept for herself in the last month. She didn't know how she could have kept this in this long.

Callie's heart broke when she saw tears now running down Arizona's face. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be in Arizona's place. It was the next thing that Arizona said that made Callie's heart broke a little bit more.

"I don't want her to take my baby Calliope, please tell me that you won't let her take our baby!" Arizona said now on full sobbing mode.

Callie took her in her arms, stroking her hair she said. "Shh, she won't take her I promise, she's our baby not hers." She kissed the top of Arizona head while the blonde calmed down and her breathing evened out.

"I promise"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

A week has passed since Arizona and Callie had their talk about the papers and they haven't talked about it since.

Arizona was avoiding it and acting as if nothing happened and it was getting Callie frustrated with her behavior. She wanted the blonde to open up and talk to her about everything. Chances are, she will bottle up everything and then explode like a bomb and then be her closed off self.

On another hand, Arizona wanted to talk to Callie about something since she told her that she was Sofia's sperm donor and that she considered Sofia her daughter, but she was afraid of broaching the subject and was afraid of Callie's reaction. She wanted to wait until everything calmed downs a little before talking about it to Callie. In the mean time she did what she does best, she hide behind her happy and perky façade and avoided all serious talk with Callie afraid that she would blurt something that she wasn't supposed to say too soon.

Tomorrow Callie will be having her three months ultrasound to check that everything is clear and that she can start her physical therapy. She didn't know if Arizona would be here or even if she wanted to be a part of this. She didn't know how Arizona felt about all this. She knew that Arizona wouldn't leave her or anything like that because of how she reacted about Sofia... But she still couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She just hope that her baby is fine and her relationship with Arizona as well. Maybe it was to much for the blonde and she was afraid that after all this she would leave even if she told her that she wouldn't.

A few days ago, Callie and Arizona's families went back to their respective home saying that they had business to get back to but in reality, they just wanted to give the girls some space to sort their situation out.

Callie haven't talked to her parents since the day she dismissed them. She had trouble forgiving them. She wanted to but she didn't know how to. To be honest it wasn't the most important thing on her mind right now. She was more preoccupied about her situation with Arizona.  
However she started talking to Aria. She understands that it wasn't her little sister fault, she was young and couldn't stand up for herself at that time. Her parents left with Arizona promising them to call regularly with update on how Callie was doing and to try make her call them. Arizona's parents also left, however there departure was more tension filled. They still thought that Arizona was making a mistake but who were they to judge? They supported her with reluctance not wanting their daughter to distance herself from them.

Callie was flipping through the channels, bored out of her mind. She groaned and threw the remote on the bed when she didn't find anything worth watching. Why does everything on the hospital channels sucked and why didn't they have cable? It was when she threw the remote that Arizona came in the room sporting the biggest smile ever. She was holding two bag of what she to be take-out food and judging by the smell it was indeed take-out food. She pushed the table toward Callie so it would be above her feet. She was now in a regular room, she left the ICU a few days later after she wake up seeing that she was getting better every day. She was glad to have more intimacy and because the hospital staff tried numerous times peeping every time they thought she wouldn't see them. She couldn't bare being the hospital main attraction.

"Hi! I brought lunch!" Arizona said in an extremely perky voice shaking the bag. She put it on the table and pecked Callie on the forehead.  
Callie was looking at her with a frown, the blonde behavior is too suspicious for her liking. She didn't have the time to question, with Mark, Addison and Teddy walking in the room. She loved her friends but she knew that sometimes they could be very noisy and didn't want to deal with their prying questions anytime soon.

"Ooh fries!" Mark said excitedly, trying to grab fries from the table but it was slapped away by Arizona who gave him a stern look. "No touching. Sit." Mark looked at her like a kicked puppy stroking his hand. He took the chair nearby and sat. Addison and Teddy followed suit. Arizona shared the food between all of them. They ate and talked to Callie asking her how she was feeling.

During their lunch Callie kept glancing at Arizona from time to time and saw that her smile was still plastered on her face, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. She also noticed that she talked to everyone except Teddy. What was that about?  
When they finished eating, they all left their separate way after saying goodbye to Callie. Only Addison stayed behind to talk with the brunette.  
"Bye baby, I'll come see you as soon as I can." Arizona said kissing Callie on the way out the door . Callie just smiled a big smile and nodded. The smile left her face as quickly as it came as soon as Arizona left the room.

Addison looked at Callie curiously.  
"What's with the fake smile?" The redhead asked. Getting only a shrug as a response from Callie, she went to sit at the edge of the bed looking at her with a lifted eyebrow signaling that she was waiting for a proper answer from Callie.  
Seeing that Addison wasn't budging, Callie exhaled a deep breath and said "I don't know..." She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts to try and find the words to talk to explain to Addison. But she found none so she stayed quiet.

Seeing the inner battle on her friend face, Addison divide to change the subject. She knew when the brunette was ready she would talk to her.  
"Soooo..." she said prolonging the 'o' and getting Callie's attention. The brunette looked at her waiting for her to continue."Are you exited for tomorrow?"

Callie sent her a puzzled look not knowing what she was referring to.

"Seriously? How can you forget? Your ultrasound? Does it ring any bell to you?"  
"Oh… Right." Callie said flatly.  
"Callie are you ok?" Addison tried again, her friend's behavior wasn't normal at all. Callie love babies, she was more excited when a nurse was expecting than now. "Why aren't you jumping around like you did when you were expecting Sofia? What's bothering you?" She prompted hoping to get something out of the brunette. But nothing. "You know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"  
"Everything is fine. Don't you have babies to save?" Callie said exasperated. She didn't want to talk with Addison about Arizona, she wanted to talk with Arizona about them. But hey, we don't always get what we want right?

However, Addison didn't seem to want to leave and had a determined look on her face. Callie really didn't want to talk but maybe another point of view on things can help her and eventually quell her doubts and fears.  
"I think Arizona wants out." She finally said under her breath.  
"You what?" Addison asked, she was shocked that at what Callie confessed. She really thought Callie would have to force her to spill everything but no, here she was talking without any forces involved.  
"I think Arizona wants to break up with me but she doesn't know how because of the baby and Sofia and the fact that I'm in a hospital and, and, and-" Callie stopped her rambling when she heard Addison laugh out loud. "Addison! What the hell are you laughing at? I'm being serious!"  
"I'm sorry but do you hear yourself right now?" She stopped trying to catch her breath. "We are talking about Arizona here, that woman is crazy about you! When everyone was giving up, she was sure that you'll eventually wake up. When your heart stopped in the OR, Teddy was about to call it but Arizona barged in and restarted it-"

"Is that why they don't talk to each other?" Callie cut her off. She only received a nod from Addison.

"And about Sofia, she's spoiling that little girl. While you were in the coma she didn't let Sofia leave her sight. If you're still not convinced, she told everyone in the hospital that the baby you're expecting is hers too. She told her secret to the whole hospital, a secret that forced her to leave Baltimore to come all the way to Seattle when the staff at Hopkins found out." Addison finished her speech and let Callie process everything that she said.  
"I'm such an ass"

"You think?" Addison snorted.

Callie ignored her friend and continued "I've been giving her the cold shoulder all week but it doesn't explain why she keep avoiding the subject and hiding behind her big smiles. I don't even know if she's coming tomorrow for the ultrasound." Callie said dejectedly. When she looked up toward Addison a single tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped .

"Oh, Callie…" Addison said taking Callie in her arms "You need to give her some time, it's a lot for her to take in. She didn't think about it when you were in the coma because she was focused on you, but now that your awake and fine everything came crashing down on her. When she had sorted out everything that needs to be sorted she'll talk to you. Don't worry she'll be there tomorrow, how could she not?" She waited until Callie calmed down before asking her "And you, what do you think about all this? Waking up and realizing that your daughter is calling her mommy and that you're pregnant."

Callie sit back straight and wipe her eyes before saying "I admit at first I was a little freaked out. Everything was happening so quickly I didn't have the time to process everything. But this week I had the time to think and I realized that Arizona is the one for me and I'm really happy that Sofia call her Mommy. Every time I hear her call Arizona Mommy, my heart melts and knowing that Arizona loves Sofia as much as I do is amazing even if, again, it's all very fast but when you know you know, right?" Callie finished and looked at Addison who had a big smile on her face.

"When you know, you know…"

Later that day, Arizona was coming out of a long surgery when she decided to go take a quick power nap. She opened the on call room door and quickly slipped inside before closing it. "OH MY GOD! My eyes! I'm blind!" In the on call room, she found Teddy and Addison making out in both of their underwear.

"Get dressed! What are you waiting for? Since when are you speaking the vagina monologue? I thought you were both straight as an arrow. You know what, never mind I'm leaving" Arizona said hurrying for the door. She just wanted to rest a little and think for a while about how to ask Callie what she wanted to ask her.

"Arizona wait!" Teddy said behind her halting her in her steps. When she turned around she saw that they were mostly dressed and Addison step besides her reaching for the door.

"I'm gonna leave you two." She said before exiting the room and closing the door after her.

The two blonde stayed silent, neither knowing what to say. "Ar-"

"I think I'm gonna go, I have a lot of things to do" Arizona said cutting Teddy off.

"Please Arizona, I'm sorry, I just want to talk" Teddy said pleadingly. She needed to do something to fix her relationship with Arizona. She missed her friend terribly and she had so much to tell her.

"I have nothing to say to you" Arizona said coldly.

"Then don't talk and just listen to me" Teddy said waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from Arizona. "Please?" she insisted.

"Fine" Arizona grumbled and crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

Teddy took a deep breath, it was now or never "Look, I'm really sorry Arizona… about everything. I know I messed up and I know I shouldn't have stopped trying to reanimate Callie. I should've tried harder but I didn't and I'm sorry. When I started calling her before you stopped me, I was fully aware of the consequences that me calling the time of death would imply. But someone had to do it so I did it even if I knew you would hate me. But that's what best friend are for, to do the hard things even if that said friend would stop talking to you... But I did it because I knew no one would have been able to do it. But then you barged in the OR and got her back and it felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulder... but when I saw the look you gave me I knew it was too late." Teddy took a break, not daring to look at Arizona in the eyes. " I thought if I give you time, you will eventually forgive me and everything would get back to normal. But it's been a month Arizona and I miss my best friend. I know I can't undo anything but I… I …" teddy sigh not knowing what else to say and sat down on the bed.

"I don't hate you." Arizona said quietly after a while getting Teddy's attention back. It was so quiet that she barely heard it.

"What?"

"I needed to be mad at someone for what was happening and you were the easy target. I wanted to come to you and apologize but you know me, I'm stubborn. I was also ashamed of how I treated you. At first I was mad at you of course but then I realized that you were only doing your job and you couldn't have known." Arizona was knocked out of her feet when a crying teddy leapt at her and held her tight. "come on Teds, you're going soft." Arizona teased hugging her friend back.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me, not talking to you! So shut up!" Teddy said laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yeah… I know, I'm sorry Teds for being a jerk." Arizona said when Teddy released her. "Now tell me about you and Addison!" Arizona said clapping her hands and jumping up and down with excitement. "Since when are you two bumping uglies?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows making Teddy groan.

The next day, it was time for Callie's ultrasound, and while Addison reassured her about Arizona the day before, it didn't stop her from worrying. Which made her think the worst when Addison came and Arizona still wasn't here. Callie seen Arizona briefly yesterday evening when she came with Sofia to kiss her goodnight. They didn't have time to talk and now Callie was wishing that they did.

"Where's blondie?" Addison asked setting up the ultrasound machine.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Callie said in a small voice.

"I am sure she won't be long. You want to wait for her?"

"No she won't, just get it over with." Callie said exposing her abdomen, she was frustrated and getting angry at herself for being so hopeful.

Addison didn't say a word and just took the gel out. "It's going to be a little cold..." She said out of habit before applying the gel on Callie baby bump. She was about to perform the ultrasound when someone came rushing in.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late! I had a surgery run late but I'm here now." Arizona said rushing to Callie's side and kissing her sweetly. She was out of breath from having to run from one end of the hospital to the other.

"You came!" Callie stated relief flooding through her.

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I? it's our baby in here" she said kissing Callie hand and giving her a big smile. Callie noticed that it wasn't one of the fake smile she kept giving her all week, this one was genuine.

Addison proceeded to do the ultrasound and when she checked that everything was clear she asked them if they wanted to hear the heartbeat. Of course they say yes. When they heard the heart beat, it made both women shed some tears. Callie knew that everything will be alright for her and Arizona.

"Why is there an echo?" Callie asked when she heard the heartbeat.

"Oh my god!" Was the only thing Arizona said before fainting and falling down…


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19:

"Welcome back Blondie." Was the first thing Arizona heard when she started getting back to her senses. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mark's face hovering above her with his trademark smirk plastered on his face holding a needle.

Wait, what?

She brought her hand to her forehead but it was swatted away quickly. She threw a death glare to Mark who was smiling at her proud of himself. Payback is a bitch.

"Don't touch, i'm stitching you up. When you fainted you fell on your head but don't worry it's nothing major, you just need a few stitches." He added the end quickly when he saw Arizona's eyes widened.

"Fainted?" Arizona asked having trouble recalling what happened.

"You don't remember? You, Callie, ultrasound-" Mark was cut off by Arizona cursing.

"Shit!" she said sitting up straight.

"Oh yeah, you screwed up big time. She is probably ranting Addison's ears out in Spanish as we speak!" Mark said being of no help. After that it was silent util Mark finished stitching her up. During this time, Arizona thought about what was going to happen when she faces Callie. To be honest she was a little scared.  
"Ok you're as good as new blondie" Mark said taking his gloves off and moving away from the bed.

"Thanks Mark." Arizona said sincerely. She touch her forehead with her hand and hissed as the pain ran through her.

"I told you not to touch." Mark said when he saw Arizona's frown.

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona said waving her hand dismissively and left the room.

While Arizona was out:

"Oh my god! What is happening?" Callie asked Addison when she saw Arizona fell on the ground. A minute ago they were both with tears in their eyes hearing the heartbeat of their baby for the first time and then a second later, Arizona was fainting.

Addison quickly stood up from the stool she was sitting on and pushed the button calling for a nurse... Went to check on Arizona. "It's nothing to worry about." Addison said trying to reassure Callie. "If you knew how many young parents fainted after the first ultrasound you wouldn't believe me." She said trying to lighten the situation even if it wasn't a lie.

When the nurse came, Addison told her to page Shepherd and Sloan and to take Arizona in another room to get her checked up. When Arizona was finally out of the room, Addison looked at Callie and saw that the brunette was looking at the door where they took Arizona, concern written all over her face.

"Callie…?" Addison said tentatively.

"Why did she fainted Addison?" Callie asked not taking her gaze off of the door.

"Mmm, well you see…uh…the echo you heard…well, it's not an echo, it's two heartbeats."

"Two heart- oh!" Callie said bringing her hand to her mouth, finally understanding.

"You mean-" Addison nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god! I get now why Arizona fainted! Holy shit!" she said laughing nervously. "Holy shit!" She said this time her eyes going wide at the realization dawned on her.

Seeing the change of demeanor in her friend, Addison quickly went to her side and grabbed her shoulder making the brunette look at her.

"Breath Callie, I need you to breath, take deep breaths." She instructed the brunette, showing her how to take deep breaths.

"I-I need to see her!" Callie exclaimed between breaths. "We need to talk, I can't do this alone Addison. I need her."

"I know sweetie, you won't need to. Arizona is just getting checked out, she'll be here soon." Addison said taking Callie in her arms. "I need you to calmed down Callie, it's not good for you nor the-"

"I know, I'm sorry" Callie said finally calming herself. She didn't know what came over her but she suddenly felt the urge to see Arizona and needed the blonde to assure her that everything will be alright. She felt like she had lost control over herself. All the things that happened to her in the last two months were unplanned, she hadn't planned being shot, didn't plan falling pregnant. She couldn't control any of this things and she couldn't bare staying in this hospital bed any longer. She wanted to be able to do the simple things on her own and sleep in her bed. She wanted to hold her daughter in her arms and take care of her. Most importantly she needed to talk to her girlfriend, she just wanted to get her life back!

Present time:

Arizona was standing at the door of Callie's room, listening to the brunette rant in Spanish at Addison about everything that was wrong in her life. A small smile spread across Arizona's face seeing the brunette. She had to admit that Callie was freaking adorable even when she was freaking out and her talking in Spanish was super hot.

She new was Callie was frustrated, not being able to move and being stuck in the hospital bed but soon Callie be having physical therapy and leave the hospital. She also knew that Callie was freaking out because of what they saw earlier in the ultrasound and she needed to reassure her. Arizona was over the moon about it even if she was scared shitless but she was couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else.

She decided to make her presence known and step in the room clearing her throat.

"Hey." Arizona said looking sheepish and ashamed thinking of what happened the last time she was in this room.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Callie immediately asked concerned, seeing the blonde's forehead.

Arizona brought her hand to her forehead "Yeah it's nothing, just a scratch." She said dismissively. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, when a silence settle over them. Being this as her cue to leave, Addison stood up from the chair she was sitting in, getting the attention of both women.

"I need to go on check a patient." She said walking to the door. "Congratulations!" Addison threw over her shoulder and left the both women looking at each other.

"I'm sorry I fainted and freaked you out." Arizona finally said walking closer to Callie.

"Don't worry, I get why you fainted, I would have to if I were you and weren't so slow." Callie said shrugging. Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and took Callie's hand in hers, starting to play with her fingers. She was about to talk and Callie beat her to it and started talking before her.

"I need to know something, and I need you to be honest with me." Callie said with uncertainty. Arizona just nodded looking at Callie in the eyes. "I know that this is a lot to take in and I would totally understand if you don't want to do this. I mean, you didn't signed up for any of this and it wouldn't be fair to force you into something you don't want. But I need to know what you think Arizona and stop avoiding the subject because in less than six month we're going to not only have one but two babies and I need to know if you'll be here with me because I-" Callie's rant was suddenly stopped by the softest pair of lips she ever had the pleasure to kiss. She didn't loose a second reciprocating it and she could feel Arizona smiling into the kiss.

Arizona broke the kiss, choosing to not deepening it. She brought her hand to Callie's cheek and gently stroked it.

"Of course I'm in Calliope! How can you even think otherwise? These are my children too, Sofia and those babies are mine-ours-" She rectified with a smile. "I need you to trust me and stop freaking out and thinking I would run away when something unpredicted happens. This is life, we can't control everything, we just have to go with it and try to see the best in every situation." She paused letting her word sink in Callie's head. "It doesn't mean i'm not scared shitless because I am. I'm scared i'm not gonna be a good mother and i'll screw up our children-"

"You'll be an amazing mother, you are an amazing mom" Callie clarified cutting her off. Arizona smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"So no more worrying, ok? In a week you are getting out of this hospital and I'll be able to spoil you and do everything you ask for. We are in this together and I'm not going anywhere. In six month we'll have amazingly cute babies because lets face it we're hot and hot people have cute babies." Arizona said making Callie laugh out loud not expecting this. "I mean look at Sofia! That kid is gonna break a lot of hearts when she's older." Arizona continued rambling until Callie grabbed her by her lab coat.

"Shut up and kiss me" Callie said bringing their lips in a passionate kiss. When Callie's lips met Arizona, the blonde completely forget why she was avoiding her in the first place and let herself be lost in the kiss they were sharing. She swept her tongue over Callie's lips and didn't have to wait long before the brunette parted her lips letting Arizona's tongue invade her mouth. Callie brought her hands behind Arizona's head entangling her fingers in the blonde tresses and bringing her closer to her.

Suddenly the pair of lips Callie was kissing disappeared making her open her eyes. She didn't have the time to question the blonde that she saw her hoping on the bed and straddling her, reconnecting their lips right away. It had been so long since they shared such an intimate kiss that they both forgot that they were in a hospital and that there was a big chance for someone interrupting them.

Breaking the kiss to get some needed air, Callie took the opportunity to remove Arizona's lab coat and threw it somewhere in the room.

As soon as the lab coat was out of the way, Arizona started nipping at the brunette's neck eliciting a moan from the woman who then threw back her head giving her Arizona room to work her magic.

Callie brought her hand behind the blonde's head keeping her in place, she was so lost in the feel of Arizona's lips that she didn't noticed the blonde's right hand snake up her body from the place she was resting with her other hand in Callie's hips until said hand was massaging her breast making her nipple hardened under the soft touch.

"Oh god!" Callie gasped locking their lips back together. This time she didn't hesitate invading Arizona's mouth with her tongue making them both groan. She will never had enough of the blonde. If it was up to her she would spent her all her days kissing her. Needing to feel more of Arizona, Callie brought her hands to Arizona's scrub pants unfastening it. She slowly and tortuously slipped her hand in the blonde's pants until she was met with wet panties. She teasingly rubbed the blonde's slit making her buck her hips, needing so much more friction, she pinch her clit making her release a guttural moan. She was finally putting the panties aside and had her fingers at the blonde's entrance when….

"No mounting the patient please!" Teddy said from the door making Callie quickly retrieve her hand. Arizona was too far gone in the brunette taste, feeling and touch that hearing Teddy voice scared her to the point that she jump away from Callie, but the bed being a bed, she found herself falling to the floor. Both girl were blushing being caught in such a compromising position.

But Callie quickly recovered and sent a death glare to Teddy who was sporting the biggest smirk she has ever seen. Arizona groaned and this time it wasn't for the same reason that she did a few minutes ago. She stood up and rubbed her bruised butt. Damn it she was now even more frustrated than she was before. She picked up her lab coat and put it back on. Turning toward a smug Teddy she said.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting us."

"You should both thank me instead of sending me death glares. You're lucky it wasn't Bailey! She would've dragged you out by the ear and I came to clear Callie out for PT." Teddy said walking closer to Callie's side and retiring her stethoscope.

"Finally!" Callie exclaimed with a big smile on her face making the other women laugh at her enthusiasm. The sooner she started PT, the sooner she'll be able to go home and hold her baby in her arms.

"Being cleared doesn't mean that you're ready to go run a marathon. You're lungs are still fragile so I don't want you to push yourself to much in PT." Teddy seriously instructed Callie. Teddy checked Callie and when she was finished she said. "Everything seems normal, however your heart rate is a little high but i'm not really surprised because of what I saw when I came in here. Do I need to remind you that you are not clear to have intercourse yet? You need to listen to what your doctors tell you or we won't let you out... Is that clear?"

"I know, I know." Callie said not liking being told what she has to do even if she knows it's for her own good.

"Ok, so now that you are cleared out you can start PT tomorrow and will see in a week if you can go home." Teddy said writing things in the chat she was holding. "See you tomorrow" she was heading to the door when she was stopped by Arizona.

"Wait i'll come with you." She bent down to kiss Callie but stopped when she saw the look of confusion on the brunette's face. "I need her for a consult and then I want to see Sofia" Arizona said with a smile spreading on her face at the mention of the little girl.

"I want to see her too!" Callie pouted. Arizona laughed and kissed the pout away making Callie smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get her from the daycare and we'll come see you." Arizona said before kissing Callie one last time and joining Teddy who was waiting for her in the hallway.

Joining Teddy, Arizona saw that the woman was staring at her.

"What?" Arizona asked suspiciously.

"So?" Teddy prompted wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sooo..." Arizona drawled out not knowing at her friend wanted to talk about.

"You were really going to do it in the hospital, you dirty little bird!" Teddy said slapping Arizona in the arm. Arizona gasped before looking at her jaw dropping while her friend was laughing hysterically.

They were waiting in front of the elevator. After a while, Arizona managed to recover the ability to speak again and said.

"You're one to talk! did you forget that I very recently found you and a redhead bumping uglies." Arizona barely had the time to finish her sentence that the elevator ding and the door opened.

"Who was bumping uglies with who?" Mark asked from the elevator with an exited look on his face.

Teddy groaned when she realized that Mark heard the end of the conversation.

"Teddy and Addison" Arizona said without hesitation stepping in the elevator with Teddy being her who sent her a death glare.

"My eyes are still burning from what I saw might I add." Arizona said, she loved getting on her friend's nerve.

"Really? You and red?" Mark asked, his face lighting up like a christmas tree.

"Do tell!" he then pushed the 'Stop' button making the elevator come to a stop.

"Oh I'm gonna tell you, you're gonna love it! So I-" Arizona was suddenly stopped by a hand clamping on her mouth and a few second later she felt the elevator moving again.

"Stop being children and start acting like the adults that you are!" Teddy scolded them.

"Oh come on Teds relax, you know we're just teasing you." Arizona said ruffling the taller blonde's air.

"Yeah… but seriously since when are you two talking the vigina monologue? I thought Addison was straight and I'm well placed to know" Mark said smugly.

"That's what I said!" Arizona exclaimed referring to 'the vigina monologue' question.

"Well, well, well blondie it seems like we have more in comment that it seems to be." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww! No!" Arizona said faking gagging sounds.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you're well placed to know'?" Teddy said just in time with the elevators door opening. If looks could kill Mark would've been dead and buried right now.

"Umm..I…" Mark stammered scratching his hand. "ooh wow! I need to go!" he fained checking his watch-less wrist before running away from the blondes.

Teddy turned to Arizona "What did he mean?"

"No idea, come on we have a consult!" Arizona said in her perky voice and rolling away.

At the end of the day, Arizona was exhausted and the only thing she wanted to do was to sleep and never wake up, but here she was holding an exited Sofia in her arms entering Callie's hospital room.

The consult she had with Teddy led to a 4 very long hours surgery with Teddy trying to make her spill the beans about Addison and Mark. She only knew about them because Callie told her when the redhead just Arrived from LA. She told Teddy that it was Something she needed to talk about with her girlfriend.

"Mommy!" Sofia said getting Arizona attention.

"Sweetheart!" Arizona said with the same enthusiasm as Sofia.

"Me see Mama?" she asked playing with blonde locks.

"Yes baby." Arizona replied giving the little girl a big smile popping her dimples. She received the same smile in return from the little girl.

Arizona opened the door to Callie's hospital room and set Sofia down letting her run in her mother's arms. She saw something on the floor and bent down to take it.

"Mama! Mama!" Sofia greeted her mother and got her face showered in kisses.

"Baby! I missed you!" After the greetings were over, Callie looked at Arizona who was taking a paper out of an envelope. "What is it?" She asked the blonde who was examining the papers. "Arizona?" she said when the blonde showed no sigh of answering.

"Uh, yeah… that's umm… the Divorce papers signed"

"What?"

"Yeah, Erica signed the Divorce papers…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 :

Arizona was running in the hospital, she was out of breath, tired and her muscles were killing her but she still kept pushing through. She was late, again, and she was afraid of what she would find behind the doors that she could finally see at the end of the corridor.

Getting closer to the door, she heard yelling and she automatically knew what was happening. Her girlfriend was again fighting with her physical therapist.

Arizona opened the door and the sight that greeted her was exactly what she had imagined. Since Callie started physical therapy a few days ago, she was in a horrible mood lashing at everyone, especially her therapist. Both of them being very strong headed, it always ended in a yelling match with Arizona in the middle trying to calm them down.

"Hey! What's going on?" Arizona loudly said getting their attention. The trainer walked toward her and started venting away. "Ok, Thomas, breath… breath…" she said trying to calm the man down.

"No! She can't talk to me like that. I'm a trained professional, and she's an uncooperative, insulting-"

"Girlfriend of mine! so let's just… Let's watch it" Arizona stopped him before he said something he might regret later.

"He's a wuss, let him go." Callie said from behind the physical therapist making her presence known. Arizona sighed, knowing that now she won't be able to salvage the damages and that she probably should start looking for a new trainer.

"Good luck." He said with finality before leaving.

"That's the third time this week." Arizona said walking closer to Callie.

"He doesn't push me enough. That's a good thing he finally left, I don't need him." Callie said throwing the ball she was holding to the ground.

"Calliope..." Arizona sighed, "You're pregnant and had a brain injury! Those things take time, you can't rush them." Arizona was now in front of Callie holding her hands preventing her from moving. "Think about the baby and about yourself, we need you healthy-"

"Sofia's birthday is in 5 days, I need to be able to do anything myself so I can threw her a party, she's gonna be two and I promised her a big party because she's becoming a big girl and I cant break my promise..." Callie said with her voice broking at the end. She was trying to make Arizona understand that it was important for her to be there for her baby girl.

"I understand that, but pushing you will only cause more harm than good. You're not alone anymore, you have me and I'm here to do the things you can't. That's how it works, you and me, we're a team. Ok?" She said bringing her hands to the Latina's face forcing Callie to look at her. "OK?" she asked again when the brunette showed no sign of responding.

"Yes" Callie said weakly, she released the breath the sigh she was holding, she had no idea how she would've survived all this without the blonde standing in front of her and looking at her with so much love.

"I need you healed so we can celebrate the fact that the bitch finally signed the divorce papers and will soon be out of our lives." Arizona said throwing a wink at Callie.

Callie laughed loudly perfectly knowing what Arizona meant by 'celebrating'.

"I love you" Callie said once she calmed down, locking her eyes on Arizona's. The intensity of the stare made Arizona weak in the knees. She leaned forward on her toes capturing the taller woman lips with her own in a sweet little kiss.

"I love you too."

Arizona was running everywhere -again- looking for Teddy. She felt like all she did recently was run from one place to another. She finally came to a stop when she found the person she was looking for sitting at the cafeteria eating a late lunch and being cozy with Addison. She sighed from relief when she saw the redhead thinking that she could help her too.

"Teddy! I need your help!" Arizona said taking a chair from another table and sitting between Addison and her friend. "Yours too Addison." Arizona said turning to look at the redhead who just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Oookay… Hello to you too. Addison and I are doing very well, thank you for asking." Teddy said sarcastically to Arizona.

"I don't have time for small talk. I have a surgery in 10 minutes, I still haven't eaten because I have been looking for you everywhere. Oh and I also have to find a new trainer for Callie because she decided that he wasn't good enough and pushed him until he quitted two days ago. Guess who's her new 'trainer'? Yang. Yes, you heard her right. She said that she was the best trainer because she does what she ask her to do, which is sitting on a hospital bed while Callie push it all around the hospital." Arizona said her voice getting higher with every word she spoke. She stole some fries from Addison's plate receiving a glare from the woman. She shoved them in her mouths and didn't bother chewing, swallowing them with Teddy's soda.

"I need you're help, both of you because this woman is crazy, I can't keep up with her. I don't even recognize her. This woman is not my girlfriend, she looks like exactly like her but in reality the hormones took over her body and she's not herself anymore. She's a monster searching for blood and she won't stop until she has it! I thought after Erica signed the divorce papers and she started PT that everything will be fine and we'll be Calliope and Arizona, the sickeningly cute couple but we're not! You both are!" she pointed to her two friends looking at her mouths hanging open, trying to understand how this little person could talk so fast, like superhuman fast, with her mouth full and not chocking. "Oh and Sofia's birthday is in like three days, I have everything planned and ready for weeks now. It was supposed to be a surprise but Callie doesn't know that and now she wants to organize this super big extravagant party for a two years old! She probably won't even remember it. I'm soooooo horny, like every time I see her I want to jump her bones even if she's a monster because let's face it pregnant Callie is breathtakingly stunning. She was hot before but now, damn I didn't think she could get hotter and she's like glowing-"

She was cut off by Mark putting his apple in her mouth. Addison and Teddy both gave him a grateful look.

"Why didn't you stop her word vomit sooner? It was painful to watch." He said putting his tray on the table and sitting down. Arizona threw him a death glare and took a bite from his, well now, her apple.

"I don't know she like hypnotized us." Teddy said receiving a swat in the arm from Arizona. "Hey! You talk really fast and it's a little disconcerting, we can't look away." Teddy added making Addison and Mark laugh.

"You guys suck." Arizona said pouting. "You were supposed to help me but you're just making fun of me!" Arizona said in a childish manner, reminding them all of Sofia when she was throwing a tantrum and that was more disconcerting because they didn't know that Sofia and Arizona were related.

"Help you with what?" Mark asked.

"Callie, she's a real monster and I need you to get me my sweet Calliope back and also to distract her and make her forget about Sofia's birthday." She said looking at all three of them.

Before anyone had time to say anything a pager went off. Arizona sighed looking down at her pager, seeing that it was hers.

"I have to go but please, please, please, get me my girlfriend back." Arizona said standing up and rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Erica signed the papers?" Addison asked looking at the retreating blonde.

Arizona was coming out of her surgery, she rounded the corner and came to a halt when she saw Callie pushing a hospital bed with Cristina and Meredith on it. She saw that Kepner was standing beside the Latina trying to keep up with her and all the things she was saying. She also saw the young redhead writing down on her little notebook. Not wanting to deal with a crazy Callie right now, Arizona quickly took several step back and then turned around to leave.

"Arizona!" she heard her girlfriend call after her. It was too late she saw her but it didn't stop her from still trying to escape. But it was too late because the brunette was now running after her.

"Arizona, stop! I saw you!" Arizona cringed and stopped trying to escape. What was the point now? She needed to find a good lie now.

"Hey Calliope, I haven't seen you there. Looking good baby." Arizona said in a big smile hoping Callie will buy her lie.

"Were you trying to avoid me?"

"Wh-what? No! I wasn't! I was just…um…" she stopped talking seeing that Callie wasn't believing her and had raised her eyebrow.

After a few minutes, Arizona still hasn't uttered a word so Callie decided to push her a little.

"So? I'm waiting, why were you avoiding me?" she said crossing her arms.

"You really want to know?" Arizona questioned the brunette. Callie just nodded. Sighing, Arizona took Callie by the arm and dragged her to the nearest room to have some privacy. "I wasn't really avoiding you-" seeing Callie raise again her eyebrow Arizona corrected herself "Well I was, but not because I didn't want to see you!" she quickly said "Its just that, lately you've been… umm… well, you've been a little…umm horrible-"

"What?" Callie cut her off looking at her confused.

"You're acting like a monster who wants blood Calliope. The nurse and the interns are scared shitless of you. You've been terrible to all your trainers and just look at poor Kepner. She was practically peeing herself. You're like the new Nazi but worse. Even if I find this really hot, it's still scaring..." Arizona said looking at Callie up and down licking her lips.

"Are you scared of me?" Callie asked her gaze softening.

"No..." Arizona replied too quickly. "Arizona…"

"I'm not scared of you…. It's just that the past few days you've been really different and I know that's not you because I know you. I just want to find my sweet Calliope back, but I love you no matter what."

"I'm sorry if I've been horrible. I just needed to feel like I still some control over some things. I know I'm not being myself. Teddy, Addison and Mark cornered me earlier and told me that you were going crazy because of me." Callie said taking a few steps closer to the blonde and taking her hands in hers bringing her closer.

"They already talked to you?" Arizona asked surprised, that's was fast!

"Yeah, they said that it was super mega urgent!" Callie said with a small laugh, bringing her hand to Arizona' face and putting a lock of blonde hair behind her left ear. "I thought we had an agreement to always talk to one another when we felt like something was bothering you. So why didn't you talk to me instead of them?"

"I… honestly? I don't know. I didn't know how you would take it-"

"Because I'm a monster controlled by my hormone?" Callie said making Arizona suddenly look at her. She tried to take a step back but the brunette was holding her still.

"Oh…" It was all Arizona was able to say at the moment "They told you that..." She stated with a frown on her face. Callie just nodded with a small smile on her face. She loved seeing the blonde squirm. "I never should've talked so much. Damn it, me and my word vomit." She mumbled to herself. However, Callie heard her, she brought her hand to Arizona's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"I'm not gonna lie at first I was mad, but then I realized that it was true-" Arizona was about talk trying to tell Callie that it wasn't true but the brunette lifted her hand signaling to Arizona to let her finish. "T hen you know what they told me?" Arizona just shook her head waiting for Callie to continue. She tried to remember what she could've said but couldn't remember she had said so much thing. "They told me that you found me breathtakingly stunning and super hot, even though I don't really agree with you, I found it oddly cute."

"Really?" Arizona asked surprised. She didn't let time for Callie to reply before she continued "It's true, you really are breathtakingly stunning Calliope. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and I didn't know that it was possible for you to be more beautiful than you already were. For me to love you more than I already did but seeing you pregnant with my children makes me love you more and a hundred times more beautiful." Arizona said stroking Callie's cheek.

"Well you clearly haven't looked at yourself in a mirror" Callie said looking at Arizona up and down, her eyes darkening.

"As a matter of fact, I did" Arizona breathed against Callie's lips before kissing her and immediately thrusting her tongue in Callie's mouth. Arizona was trying to gain control over Callie, backing her against the wall... Until Callie suddenly turned her around and she was now the one with her back pressed against the wall. As soon as Arizona was pinned against the wall, Callie started attacking the blonde neck, nipping, biting and liking.

Feeling the Latina bite her neck and then suck on her pulse point Arizona let out a guttural moan. She knew that it would leave a bruise, but right now she couldn't bring her brain to care. It felt to good what Callie was doing to her to stop it.

However, Arizona needed more and Callie knew it. She shifted until she had her left leg pressed against Arizona's core and had the blonde right leg pressed against hers.

"Fuck…" Arizona said grinding her hips against Callie's leg trying to get as much friction as possible. "Cal…baby…I need-"

knock, knock, knock!

"Callie! Get your lazy ass out! Stop with the lady lovin'-"

Callie tore her mouth away from Arizona's neck making the woman groan in displeasure from the loss of contact.

"Go away yang!" Callie said and quickly got back to work this time capturing the blonde lips and biting on her bottom lip.

"Mmm… I miss this." Arizona said between kisses.

"Yeah me-"

"Torres don't make me come get you! You said you wanted to train so come out of the closet and finish your damn training." Cristina said grinning proud of her joke and high fiving Meredith.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Callie asked "Oh god!" She moaned when Arizona grabbed her by the hips and ground her hips harder on her leg making her knee come in contact with the brunette's clit sending jolts of pleasure though her whole body.

"Eww! It's your last chance Callie, if you don't come out I'm calling 'Teddison'" Cristina threatened making Callie freeze and stop all movement.

"You wouldn't?" Callie asked biting her lip looking at Arizona flushed and frustrated face.

"Try me!" Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her herself down.

"No, Calliope, don't even think about it." Arizona was suddenly brought out of her high when she felt Callie take a step back.

"I'm sorry baby..." Callie said apologetically bringing her hand to Arizona's face and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Noooooooo!" Arizona whined like a little kid making Callie smile softly.

"I'll make it up to you I promise. Even Cristina hadn't interrupted us I would have stopped us. I'm not cleared yet for that and I don't want our first time after the shooting to be in…" Callie trailed off looking around her to see where she was. "In a janitor's closet" she said frowning.

"Then why didn't get me all hot and turned on?" Arizona asked crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot on the floor.

"Well you're kinda hard to resist..." Callie said with a smirk on her face and grabbing Arizona by her lab coat bringing their face only inches apart.

"Yeah? You're hard to resist too." Arizona said with a big smile on her face popping her dimples. She was about to bring their lips back together and Cristina pounded on the door making both of them jump apart.

"TORRES!"

"Coming!" Callie called back looking one last time at Arizona's pouting face. "I don't think I'll ever come." Arizona mumbled making Callie laughed out loud.

"See ya later?" Callie asked opening the door.

"Of course. Don't push yourself too hard." Arizona said to Callie walking out of the closet with Callie once she fixed her hair.

"I'll try too." Callie said kissing Arizona "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona replied looking at Callie walking away pushing Cristina and Meredith on the bed, and April still walking next to Callie, all three of them laughing at something Cristina said about April.

She shook her head once they were out of sight and started walking toward the lockers room.

She really needed a cold shower.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21:

She was scared like she never had before. Scared for her life. Scared that it would end now. Now when she was just starting to live and when her life started to have a meaning, a purpose. That's why she found herself running. Running like there was no tomorrow. She never liked running, she was to lazy for that.

Now everything could end because of one mistake. How could she be so careless?

She kept running, she knew how she must look... with her hair falling in her face and getting stuck there because of sweating. Her face red like a tomato and out of breath. She kept pushing herself forward and the people in her way until she saw the doors that were either gonna be her salvation or the complete opposite.

"WILSON!" She heard her name being yelled as soon as she put a foot inside the OR. "Give those damn results to a nurse and come help me!"

The intern quickly gave the results to the nearest nurse and scrubbed in.

"Where do you need me Dr Robbins?" she asked still scared as shit at what the doctor would do to her is she screws up something again.

"Hold this and don't move!" Arizona said giving her retractors.

"I'm really sorry Dr Robbins, I gave the samples to another intern and he didn't' gave them to the lab for analysis. It's my fault I should've known-"

"Shut up! I don't care about your apologies right now. All I care about in this moment is saving this little boys life, that wouldn't be in danger if you just had done what I said and to do. I need concentrate so you need to shut up and let me do my job! Understood?" Arizona said throwing death glares to the shaking intern who could only nod afraid of saying something that might upset the blonde doctor even more.

However, a few minutes later, the intern was still shaking making the retractors she was holding move.

"Edwards!" Arizona called to the other intern looking at them from the Gallery.

"Yes Dr Robbins?" the intern sais standing up straight.

"Scrub in and come take Wilson's place." She said making the intern in question looking at her confused. "Surgeon don't have shaky hands." She said matter of factly. "You can go, I don't need you anymore." She said motioning for a nurse to hold the retractors while the other intern scrubbed in. She went back to her surgery no bothering to cast another glance to the intern. If she had she would've seen the tears swelling in said intern eyes.

"Will you stop pacing for god sakes?" Addison says to a very impatient Callie.

"It's been an hour since they where supposed to be here! I will stop pacing once your girlfriend and Bailey are here!" Callie said still pacing in her hospital room.

It was the mid afternoon and Callie had been waiting rather impatiently for the doctors to discharge her.

Addison sighs and looked at Arizona for help. Arizona just shrugs and goes back to the medical journal she was reading. Not liking being ignored, Addison walk toward the blonde and rips the journal from her hands. Now the blonde throws Addison a death glare and stands up, walking toward her girlfriend.

"Calliope? Baby, why don't you come sit down for a while." Arizona said taking Callie's hand in hers and walking her toward the bed.

"I don't wan to sit down! I want to go home. I'm tired of this place! I've been here forever!" Callie said throwing herself on the bed and crossing her arms.

Addison rolled her eyes at her friend childish antics. Arizona kissed Callie on the forehead and went the Addison taking her medical journal back and shrugging once again and took her place back.

"Ok… what if while we're waiting, we talk about…" Addison trailed off trying to find an interesting topic for Callie to stop counting the minutes.

"About?" Callie said prompting her.

"Ooh! About the fact that this morning your girlfriend over there made an intern cry and that all the interns and residents are afraid of her!" Addison said proud of herself when she saw Callie look at Arizona jaw slacked and the blond snap her head up and looking at them in shock.

"You wha-"

"She was careless and made a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if she had done what I told her to do. But no, the intern had to be lazy and charged someone else to do it for her. Because of her laziness and stupidity, I almost lost a patient whose case wasn't even critical in the first place. Now a little boy whose barely five is in the PICU between life and death!" Arizona said standing up. She was tired and she didn't want to blew up like that, it wasn't her, she wasn't usually this mean and scary but she knew exactly why. So to avoid another melt down she decided to leave... changing her mind a little. Maybe seeing Sofia will calm her down a little.

"I'm going to get Sofia" She threw over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Callie was watching the blonde leave, shaking her head. She had an idea of what was happening to the blonde. Arizona had warned her of all the different moods she could be in once it happened. But damn it wasn't that bad the first time it happened. Instead of being this angry and scary she was the complete opposite, sweet, horny and a little insecure.

"Damn! What's gotten into her pants?" Addison asked dumbfounded. She had never seen Arizona this mad. The only time she was like that it was when Callie had been shot and didn't want to wake up.

"A dick…" Callie said not loud enough for her friend to hear her.

"Anyway…" The redhead said trying to change the subject. "I'm mad at you." Addison said pointing her finger at Callie.

"Me? Why?"

"Well… maybe because you forgot to mention that the crazy bitch finally signed the divorce papers to me, your awesome best friend who helped you get through everything. Don't get me started on how much Mark and Teddy are pissed. They were so shocked that Teddy kept saying over and over 'She signed the papers?' and Mark didn't say a word! Mark! The guy who gossips more than all high school girls reunited!" Callie was looking at her friend guiltily. With everything that happened, she completely forgot to tell them.

"I'm sorry! I meant to tell you but it completely slipped my mind and honestly it seems so unreal that sometime I forget that I'm finally free of Erica's hold. There's so many things that I forgot to tell you and they all happened a while ago."

"Ok one thing at a time. First I want to know what happened for Hann to finally sign those papers! It's been years!" Addison said getting comfortable, ready to catch things up with Callie.

"Well, I didn't do anything. One day Arizona came with Sofia and found the papers on the floor, signed."

"And that's it?" Addison asked and Callie just nodded. "that's weird."

"Right! That's not Erica's type to just change her mind or give up.." Callie said trying to think of all the reasons why Erica could have signed the papers without fighting some more with her or Arizona. Maybe her father had, again, did something to do with it. Or Erica came to her senses and realized that it would be useless to keep fighting for something she already lost. Or it might be something completely different, who knows what she was thinking and what her state of mind was at the time she signed the papers. Only she knows the reason why.

"Or just being nice" Addison added. "Anyway, you're now finally a free woman! Wohoo!" Addison said after a while when she saw Callie was lost in her thoughts. Callie looked at her and gave her a small smile. "But what was the other thing you wanted to tell me about?" Addison asked suddenly remembering what her friend told her minutes ago.

Callie looked at her anxiously, not knowing how to say it to her friend. It wasn't bad news, it was the complete opposite in fact but she didn't know how her friend would take the news and if she would be mad or not that she didn't tell her sooner. She did get upset when she didn't tell her about Erica, anything is possible at this point.

"What? It can't be that bad!" T he redhead said when she saw how her friend was looking at her nervously. "Right?" she prompted when she didn't get any reaction from her friend.

"Oh! Uh… yeah, yeah, it's nothing bad. It's actually good, very good."

"Well then tell me! What are you waiting for? I'm dying here." Addison said exasperated by her friend.

Callie thought that if she was going to tell her friend she better just throws it out there, no need for her to turn around the bush. "Arizona is Sofia's mother." She said in one breath. There. Ripping off the band aid.

"Uh…oookay…I mean, duh! I already knew that." Addison didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Everybody knew that Arizona was Sofia's mother. You must be blind not to see the bond the too shared.

"Not like that." Callie said shaking her head. "I mean Arizona is the sperm donor, she is Sofia's biological mother."

"Oh… ho- oh! With her…oh!" Addison was at a loss for word. She was slowly putting two and two together. She fell stupid for not figuring it out sooner. The little girl was the perfect mix of Callie and Arizona. "Oh.. wow… I don't know what to say. I mean that's awesome!" Addison said with a big smile. She was really happy for her friend and her goddaughter. "What a small world!" she added still a little dumbfounded by the news.

"I need to ask you a favor" Callie said hesitantly.

"Shoot." Callie told her what she needed from her friend who immediately told her that she would do it. "That's why you were on edge all this time, it wasn't just the hormone." Callie could only look at her friend guiltily.

Suddenly, Addison stood up and engulfed her friend in a tight embrace taking Callie by surprise. "I'm so happy for you." Addison said sincerely "You deserve everything and more."

"Thanks Addi, it means a lot." At this point both woman had tears in their eyes overwhelmed.

"Who's ready to go home?" Teddy cheerfully interrupted the emotional moment between the two woman.

"Finally!" Callie exclaimed with a big smile drying her tears and quickly standing up.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hospital and on another level, Arizona was sitting on one of the bean bag listening to a little Sofia rambling on about her day, how she had a new friend and making a list of all the person she wanted at her birthday party which was practically all the day care.

"Hey baby girl, are you exited mama's coming home today?" Arizona said stopping her daughter's rambling with a big smile on her face.

Sofia gave her mother the biggest smile she has ever seen before nodding enthusiastically and jumping in Arizona's arms. "Alright lets go see her then." Arizona said before nodding to one of the day care worker signaling her that she was leaving and walked out of the day care with Sofia in her arms. Sofia's hands happily playing with blonde locks and the other tightly holding her stuffed monkey.

Arizona was too focused on Sofia, talking with the little girl and happy that she wasn't in a crappy mood anymore that she didn't realize someone watching them with hatred.

It wasn't the first time that those cold blue eyes had found themselves staring at the happy family. It happened quite a few times actually during this last week. The first time wasn't on purpose, quite the opposite. The person had been trying to avoid them at all cost but they found themselves locked in the supply closet with the couple not far from them and had to here them being all lovey dovey, it was sickening.

However, that day something snapped in the person's mind and they decided that they'll do anything to break the happy little family. They needed to pop the bubble but to be able to do so, they needed a plan and a good one. That's why they recently found themselves watching them, hoping to find something that would allow them t break them and to bring some sort of happiness to this person and even if they didn't find happiness, at least they wouldn't be happy anymore.

Watching Arizona and Sofia leaving the day care together and seeing how the blonde cared for the little girl suddenly brought an evil smirk to the person who was watching them. They finally had a plan and they finally found a way to break them once and for all…

Arizona came in to the room rolling a wheelchair with Sofia sitting on it. The second she stepped inside the room she knew she would have to fight Callie to make her use the wheel chair. Her suspicions were correct when she saw the look of disgust on Callie's face when she saw the wheel chair. However, this look didn't last long on the brunette face when she saw who was sitting on the chair.

Sofia jump out of the wheel chair and ran toward where Callie and the others were. Yet she didn't run in the arms of the person we thought she would. In fact, she ran in the arms of one Dr Bailey who was as shocked. But then it was clear what the little girl's motives were when she started rambling about how her birthday was in two days. She used her little fingers to show her how old she will be, but her smile faded when she asked Bailey if Tuck would come to her birthday party and didn't get the answer she wanted. She looked at the doctor with her big blue eyes and popped her bottom lip making the cutest pouting face they have ever seen.

"But… Sofia birthday!" She said with her lip trembling and pointing to herself. "Me two!" She showed her her two fingers again. She looked at Arizona to get confirmation "Mommy me two?"

"That's right baby girl" Arizona said popping her dimples. Sofia left Bailey and went to get comfort from Callie.

"Sofia, sweetie, Tuck can't come because he's going to be with his father, but guess what?" Callie said enthusiastically trying to cheer her daughter and when she got the little girl attention she continued "Zozo and TomTom will be there!" The brunette said making Sofia jump in her arms and getting a giggle out of her.

"So… are we good to go?" Arizona asked impatient to finally bring her girlfriend home and to finally have some privacy.

"Oh, yes! She got the all clear but she still needs to rest as much as possible, avoid lifting heavy things and tiring yourself." Bailey said.

"That's it?" Callie questioned. She good do with that as long as she wasn't forced to stay in bed rest, anything was good.

"And no sex!" Teddy exclaimed throwing a knowing look to Arizona and Callie. She received a glare from her best friend and Callie looked at her eyes wide and her hands covering her daughter's ears.

"Innocent ears in the room!" Arizona said swatting Teddy's arm and pointing to the little girl who had rested her head on Callie shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry I forgot."

Callie walked to the door with a dozing Sofia in her arms when Arizona's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit in the wheelchair." She said wheeling the wheelchair next to the brunette.

"I'm fine with walking-" Callie tried to argue but Arizona sent her a look that meant she had no chance of winning this.

"Will you sit in the damn chair so you can go and we can go back to our business, you know it's hospital policy." Bailey said.

Callie groaned and resigned herself to the fact that she lost. She sat down and she was wheeled out of the room by a very happy Arizona who had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Lets go home baby." Arizona bending over and kissing Callie on the temple.

When they finally got to Callie's apartment, Arizona was holding a sleeping Sofia. She immediately went for Sofia's bedroom to put her to bed. When she emerged from the little girl's bedroom, Arizona found Callie at the same spot she left her when she went in Sofia's bedroom. Callie was frozen at the door of the apartment a far away look on her face.

Arizona slowly approached the woman lost in her thought until she was standing a breath away in front of her.

"Calliope..." Arizona softly said, trying not to scare the woman before her. Even if her voice was the softest she could muster it didn't stop the brunette to lightly jump at the sudden contact of Arizona's hands on Callie's.

"The last time I passed this door I had just threw up my guts out and was exited for our dinner date." Callie said not looking at Arizona. The blonde lifted her hand to Callie's face and made her look at her.

"After the shooting…" Arizona started, she swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat before continuing. "I was afraid of coming here without you. I didn't want to believe that there was a chance that you could not make it and come back to me and coming here, where there is all of your stuff, your cloths, shampoo, pictures of you, without you would've a made it too real and I was just not ready for it to be real. I wasn't ready to lose you when I had just found you, but then everybody was pushing me to come home to get some proper rest and Sofia needed. So the only night I finally found the strength to pass this door." she pointed to the closed door behind Callie. "Addison called me and told me you were awake. You came back to me when I was on the verge of loosing hope and I could not be more grateful to have you here with me." She started stroking the brunette's cheek. "The thing is, you didn't come back to me alone, you came back with two babies growing inside of you and I'm sure they be as beautiful as their Mama." Arizona said with a smile popping her dimples and bringing her other hand on Callie's little baby bump. "I don't want you to think of that day... it's in the past now and you here well and alive and he's going to pay for what he put us threw. I just want you to think about our future and how it's gonna be amazing with our beautiful children, ok?" When Arizona finished her speech, Callie had tears in her eyes.

She didn't know what to saw to the woman who made her feel like anything was possible. So she nodded before saying "I love you." She never meant those three words as much as she meant them at this moment.

Arizona barely had the time to reciprocate the words that Callie was crashing their lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared until this point. When their lips met, it was like they both were shocked by lightning. Callie was pouring all the things she felt at this moment and didn't find the right words to express them. Arizona was kissing her back with as much passion and love.

It was at this moment that Callie knew.

This was forever.

Arizona was coming out of the bathroom after getting herself ready for bed. She saw Callie waiting for her under the covers. She walked to the bed and slipped under the covers next to Callie who immediately snuggled closer.

She was finally going to share a bed with the brunette after all this time. To say she was exited was an understatement. She felt like a little kid on Christmas who couldn't wait to open his gift. The only thing that was stopping her from jumping up and down everywhere was the nervousness she felt at the pit of her stomach. She didn't how she was going to control herself for a whole week with Callie sleeping this close to her. With only simple touch from Callie she had her whole body tingling and hot.

Gasping, Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grabbing her crotch.

"Cal…What-"

"I knew there was a reason for your mood swing." Callie said stroking Arizona, happy to find that her guesses were right.

"Babe… you can't, we can't do this" Arizona moaned trying to take Callie's hand away from between her legs.

"I can't but you can." Callie said seductively in Arizona's ear. "I can help you if you want"

Arizona groaned, this was so not fair! Why did she have to be the responsible one?

She took Callie's hand and held it firmly on her chest just above her head.

"I don't want too." Arizona started but she then she rectified when she saw Callie's hurt and confused look. "I mean, I want it! God I want it so much but not like that. I want to be able to make love to you, I don't want a quickly, getting me off. I want us to take our time and worship and love your body like you deserve to because I love you."

"Ok" Callie simply said kissing Arizona on her lips and turning to turn off her bed side lamp.

"That's it?" Arizona asked mimicking Callie's movement.

"Yep, now hold me." She demanded turning on her side and gripping Arizona's arm while doing so, so the blonde's arm was draped over Callie's abdomen and Arizona was spooning her.

"Oh, and I love you too." Callie said drifting off to sleep.

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's head. She soon joined her in dreamland finally where she should be and feeling complete.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Children were running and screaming everywhere. You could see the joy on each and every kid's face.

Callie was standing in the backyard looking over the children playing with a smile on her face. She looked around at the Lion King decorations covering the whole backyard. At first she was surprised when Arizona told her that Sofia wanted to have a Lion King themed birthday party. But thinking about it she realized that since watching the movie with Arizona the little one had been obsessed with it. She was also pleasantly surprised when she saw that Arizona had prepared everything for the party and she didn't have to do anything.

They were at Meredith and Derek's house in the woods. Arizona told her that Meredith offered to house the party since their apartments were too small for all the guests, and that with the backyard and nothing around them for miles it would be better for the kid to play around and be as loud as they wanted to be without fearing any grumpy neighbors.

It has been two days since Callie left the hospital and she could say that she was feeling extremely good, except for the pain of her scars that came time to time when she was pushing herself too much. However, she didn't have to push herself for too long with Arizona watching her like a hawk, also making sure that she was ok and didn't need anything.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrapped around her from behind and and settling on her baby bump. She immediately recognized who it was and relax into the touch.

"Hey..." she heard Arizona husky voice in her ear sending shivers from head to toe and felt kisses on her neck a few seconds later. She almost moaned but she contained herself because they weren't alone; she loved when Arizona kissed her their, she was mush in the blonde's arms every time.

"Hey yourself." She answered bringing her hands on Arizona's and intertwining their fingers. "Where have you been?" Callie asked Arizona, watching Cristina being chase by Sofia and the other children. The woman not knowing what to do, when she found herself cornered by the children. Looking at her right, she quickly jump on the bouncy house set up to entertain the kids... Not getting out of it so easily, Cristina found herself buried under the weight of little bodies.

"I was on the phone with your Sister." Arizona said bringing Callie's attention to her.

"What? Why?" Callie asked the blonde with a frown, confusion clearly written on her face. She turned around in Arizona's arms to have a better view of the blonde.

"Well, she called to said that she was just getting out of the plane and that she was going to be here in a few with a surprise for me." Arizona explained, Callie was going to question her further when Arizona beat her to it and quickly continued. "I don't know what the surprise is, I try to get her to tell me but she wouldn't budge, so we just have to wait and see." Arizona said bringing Callie closer to her and kissing her cheek.

Callie didn't say anything, she was to busy thinking about what the hell was taking Addison so long. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. She was supposed to bring her the thing she asked her as a favor at the hospital. But with each passing second minute, she was starting to think that Addison hasn't done it. She needed to know what was going on with the redhead. She'll deal with her sister when she's here.

Felling Callie tense in her arms, Arizona took a step back to look at the brunette in the eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked when at the same time someone rang at the door and Callie hurried to go open leaving a confused Arizona behind her. She shrugged and left to play with Sofia, she supposed that if it was something important Callie would have told her what it was.

Opening the door, Callie found a tired Addison. "So?" She asked as soon as she closed the door.

"I got it." The redhead said patting her bag and walking in a room she supposed was one of Meredith and Derek's kid bedroom for some privacy.

Closing the door behind her, Callie turned around and looked at Addison expectantly. "What took you so long?" She asked while the redhead rummaged in her bag taking out a brown envelope and handing it to Callie.

"Well it wasn't easy especially in a such short notice you should be happy he managed to do it." Addison while Callie looked inside the enveloped checking that everything was in order.

"Thank you Addi, you have no idea how much this mean to me." Callie said taking the redhead in her arms and then putting the precious envelope in her bag. "Oh! I almost forgot, did you manage to prepare my apartment?"

"Yep everything is good don't worry." Addison said opening the door and leaving the room "Now I want to see the birthday girl!" she exclaimed walking in direction of the laughter she could here in the backyard.

Arizona saw out of the corner of her eye the brunette stepping out of the house and walking toward her. She turned around to look at her and noticed that the concern and worry that was plastered on her face was replaced instead was a big smile brighter than the sun if it was even possible. She was about to question her about the change of mood but any question she might have flew out of the window the second she was swept in Callie's arms and their lips were crashed together.

Surprise by the sudden contact, Arizona took some time to respond to the kiss but once she felt the brunette tongue glide over her bottom lip, she started kissing Callie back and didn't hesitate one second to open her mouth and let their tongues meet. The kiss was quickly escalating and Arizona realized that it was inappropriate for a kiss to be shared this deeply at a birthday party full of children. People may be watching them but she didn't want to stop it right now, so she just tried to slow it a little bit.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Meredith called getting everybody's attention and forcing Callie and Arizona to break apart but they didn't look at who was here right away instead they got lost in each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked once she had caught her breath, "Not that I'm complaining..."

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Callie replied with a cheeky grin making Arizona laugh at her antics.

They finally both turned around to see who was the new incomer and there at the entrance of the backyard stood Aria Torres. However, she wasn't alone, behind her stood someone, his face was hidden by the giant bow he was holding that Arizona supposed was a gift for Sofia since it was wrapped in gift wrap.

Aria was saying hello to everyone and letting the poor man hold not only the big box but also a few other bags that were undoubtedly full of gifts.

The man bent over and put everything he had in his arms on the table with the other gifts.

When he turned over and Callie and Arizona were finally able to see his face, both women gasped. Callie immediately looked at Arizona to see if she wasn't seeing things and the look on the blonde's face confirmed her that it was in fact not an hallucination.

Arizona's jaw dropped and her body froze.

It couldn't be him, could it? It has been so long since she last saw him. She saw him looking everywhere probably looking for her and when he found her and his eyes locked with hers, his face brightened and a big smile appeared making his dimples pop out.

Soon enough Arizona's face was matching his and she started running toward him.

"Tim!" she yelled before jumping in his arms. She hugged him tight, probably cutting his blood flow but neither could care less because it has been so long since they last saw each other. Arizona had dreamed a lot about this moment, the moment when she'll saw her brother again. She wasn't even sure if she would be to see him again but he was here now, in Seattle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him releasing him from her hold. Everyone was looking at them curiously wondering who this handsome man was and why was the blonde hugging him.

"Well, I heard I was an uncle and today was my niece birthday." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before wrapping his arm around her sister shoulders. "So tell me blondie, which one is little Sofia?" he asked, he already knew she was with Aria filling him in and showing him picture he just wanted to mess with his sister. "Ooh let me guess, isn't she the little brunette running over there?" he said to a speechless Arizona. He may know who Sofia was but the thing that he didn't know was that she was biologically Arizona. He retrieved his arm from around Arizona and went over the little girl leaving Arizona behind watching them.

Callie walked to stand near the blonde with her sister not far behind. The other adults went back to their conversation now having figured out who the stranger was.

Arizona said hi to Callie's sister, still watching her brother and daughter.

"So…" Callie started with a playful tone, "That's your brother? He looks like a mix between Mark and my sister." Callie said laughing out loud.

"Hey!" Aria said in mock offense "I'm here and I'm hotter!" she said matter of factly. "Anyway," she said turning toward Arizona, "Do you like my surprise?" The younger brunette asked hopeful.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Arizona exclaimed seeing her daughter embrace her brother like she's known him her whole life. Seeing that made Arizona smile, she hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him standing there smiling at her. "How did you manage that? You don't even know him."

"Well…" Aria started sheepishly, "Actually I haven't done anything, he just bumped into each other at the airport. He asked me how he could get to your place and I recognized the address and here we are."

"Oh, well thank you for bringing him here." Arizona said then looked at Callie, "Come on, I'm going to introduce you." She grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her toward her brother. She was so excited, two of the most important people of her life were going to meet and she couldn't be happier. "Hey Tim!" She called once they were standing next to Tim who was listening to Sofia talk animatedly. He turned around and stood up taking Sofia in his arms making her giggle. He then put her down letting her run away to her friends and straightened up. "Tim, this is Calliope, my girlfriend." Arizona said pointing to the brunette. "Calliope, this is my brother Timothy." Arizona said introducing them.

"Tim is fine." Arizona's brother said. He swatted Callie's hand away and took her in his arms.

"Oh, ok." Callie said surprised by the sudden embrace. "Callie is fine too." She said once Tim released her.

Tim looked at Callie from head to toe, studying the woman who stole his sister's heart and who was apparently making her extremely happy. He was moving his gaze up until he froze on Callie's small baby bump. His eyes widened and he looked at his sister. It seems that Aria forgot to tell him some things.

Arizona looked at her brother afraid that his reaction was going to be the same as their parents. But if he didn't say anything, instead he started talking with Callie. About what, she had no idea, she was too far gone in her thoughts to pay attention. She knew she would need to have a conversation with her brother later.

After the party was over, Arizona found herself in her apartment with her brother. It has been a while since she has been here, she was practically living at Callie's place now. He was going to stay at Arizona's place while Aria said that she wanted to stay at the hotel.

They set up the guest bedroom for Sofia who wanted to have a sleepover with her Uncle. She just met him and was already attached to him. However, when she went to grab some things from Callie's place the brunette started acting strange not letting Arizona. Saying that she should stay with her brother and that she will get her things together.

Now Arizona was sitting on a lounge chair in her balcony nursing a beer with her brother sitting next to her. It wasn't cold for this time of the year and the sky was so clear, you could see the stars.

"I'm really glad you're here Timmy." Arizona said resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah me too." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"When did you come back?" Arizona asked curiously. She wondered why she hadn't heard about him until now.

"Umm, a couple of weeks, I think." He answered and Arizona lifted her head to look at him in the eyes.

"What? Why didn't you tell? I thought you were still over there." Arizona said upset that her brother didn't think to call her sooner. He had been worried sick for him.

"Well I wanted to, but then got here and I found the parents upset saying that you were playing house," He started and he felt his sister tense next to him. "I tried to justify and so I fought with them and then I spent time with my girls. I tried to call you but then I realized I didn't have a phone and I decided that I'll just come see you, it's better than just talking over the phone. Being the lucky guy that I am, the day I decide to come is Sofia's birthday." Tim finished with a laugh.

Arizona was silent for a while playing with her beer. She was so sick of her parents' behavior, they should be happy for her instead of doing whatever they were doing.

"I'm not playing house." She said getting her brother's attention. "Sofia is my daughter and Callie is pregnant with my twins."

"I know, you don't have to justify yourself to me."

"But I do because Sofia is not just my daughter because she calls me 'mommy,' she is my daughter because I love her and she is biologically mine."

"Oh" was all Tim was able to say, "Ho-"

"You remember what we did at the fertility center?"

"Oh, oh!" To say he was shocked was an understatement, he couldn't believe it. What were the odds of this happening, practically close to zero and yet it happened? He had no idea what to say except that it was awesome and now that he really thought about it, Sofia did looked a lot like a mini Arizona. "Well I'm happy for you sis, I'm glad you found someone like Callie, she seems nice and Sofia is a great kid. A real firecracker and can't imagine how it's gonna be with the twins." He said looking at his sister. Arizona saw that he was genuinely happy for her and she didn't expect any less from her brother, they always were on the same level. Hearing this coming from his mouth brought tears to her eyes and she wiped them off before engulfing her brother in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Timmy." She said in his neck.

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything." He said rubbing her back. Arizona didn't answer, and just nodded.

After this emotional moment, the siblings talked about lighter things and caught up on the things they missed in each others life. Arizona asked about her niece and sister in law before promising to come see them soon.

They talked and played with Sofia until Callie came and said that she needed Arizona for something and that it was time for diner anyway.

Callie asked if Tim wanted to stay with him and Sofia for dinner but the tall man decline the offer, saying that no one was invited to Sofia and his pajama party which got backed up by Sofia who was standing beside him and bobbing her head up and down.

Callie was unlocking her apartment door with Arizona standing next to her. Once the door opened, Arizona tried to step inside but Callie hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around looking at the brunette confusion written on her face.

"What it is?"

"I have a surprise inside for you and I need you to close your eyes." Callie said a little bit guiltily. She knew the blonde hated surprises. Remembering the time she found out they were expecting twins…

"Pleeease?" She pleaded when she saw that Arizona was about to argue.

Arizona closed her mouth huffing and her closed her eyes. "No peeking." Callie instructed taking Arizona's hand and gently helped her avoid colliding with a chair or a table.

When Arizona was finally able to open her eyes, she found herself in Callie's bedroom. Her mouth hung open when she saw rose petals and lit candles everywhere with Callie standing in the middle of the room looking all vulnerable with her hands behind her back. It looks like she was trying to hide something.

When Callie saw that Arizona wasn't going to say anything, she decided that it was now or never. If she didn't do it now she might never have the courage to do it again. So she took a deep breath and taking a stepping closer to a stunned Arizona.

"Arizona, I know that we've been together for 7 months and it may seem quick, but the first time I saw you, I knew. You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. We've been through so much and we're still here. Someone told me that when you know, you know. And I know-"

"Are you Proposing?" Arizona said magically founding her voice back, looking at Callie wide eyed.

"I…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has little bit of everything, some fluff, smut and of course drama.
> 
> 5/11 pages are smut and just to be clear one more time, Arizona doesn't always have a penis, just once a month for a week.

Chapter 23:

A month later:

Callie was getting dressed after Addison left, giving her some privacy. She had just been checked out to see if everything was normal with her recovery and with the twins. Arizona was supposed to come with her but she just got back to work a few days ago and she was completely swamped. Callie was only able to see her when she came home from work and sometimes she came so late that Callie was already asleep.

However, things were going to change. In fact, she had just been cleared by Teddy and Addison, both declaring that she had officially recovered and was as healthy as she could be.

Quickly getting dressed, she waited for Addison to come and give her a paper stating that she was cleared to do whatever she wanted.

While waiting, Callie was thinking about how she was going to break the news to Arizona. She wanted to surprise her but she cringed when she remembered the last time she tried to surprise her. It didn't go as planned at all even if she still managed to turn the situation in her favor.

That night:

"Are you Proposing?" Arizona said magically getting her voice back, looking at Callie wide eyed.

"I… what? No!" Callie quickly exclaimed. Seeing the look of hurt on Arizona's face by her quick answer, Callie walked toward the blond taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I would love to someday... but not today." Callie said kissing Arizona's hand.

She really hoped she didn't screw everything up.

It is true that the thought crossed her mind once or twice but she pushed it on a far corner of her hand. She wanted to do the things right and not jump steps. She had always done that and it always messed things up. Her relationship with Arizona was to important for her to mess it up. There was time for everything and today wasn't the time to propose.

"If you're not proposing, then what is this all about and what are you hiding behind you?" Arizona asked her, confusion and dread written all over her face.

Callie's face relaxed and broke into a smile making Arizona relax a little bit. She brought out what she was holding in front of her and gave the envelope to Arizona.

"What's this?" Arizona asked, checking the outside of the envelope.

"Open it!" Callie prompted excitedly. She watched as Arizona opened the envelope and took out the papers that were inside of it. She bit her lip while looking at Arizona reading the papers, not showing anything on her face.

When Arizona finished reading the papers, she looked at Callie, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Is this for real? Sofia is really legally mine?" she asked her voice cracking and her lips trembling. The only answer she received was Callie nodding her head. Arizona rapidly blinked her eyes making the tears fall down her cheek. She was about to jump in Callie's arm when the brunette stopped her. She looked as Callie retrieve a bow from her pocket making Arizona's jaw fall to the floor.

"I thought..." Arizona said trailing of.

"I'm not." Callie said opening the box reviling a simple key. Arizona looked at Callie and was about to say something when Callie beat her to it. "Arizona Robbins, will you do me the honor of moving in with me?" Callie hopefully asked. Her heart stopped beating for a moment waiting for the blonde's answer.

Then Arizona started laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry… you're… asking me to move in a place I practically already leave in?" Arizona asked trying to control her laughter. She didn't know why she was laughing this hard. It probably was because she never been this happy in her whole life and never felt this light.

"Uh… yes?" Callie said unsure of what to say, she looked like she was about to pout and her cuteness was to much for Arizona which made her laugh even more. And this time Callie really pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, of course I'll move in with you!" Arizona said finally jumping in Callie's arms. "I love you!" She said stepping back and looking Callie in the eyes before kissing her.

A smile broke on Callie's face thinking about this night; maybe surprising Arizona wasn't so bad of an idea.

In the last month she completely moved out of her place and was finally installed in Callie's –their- place.

They gathered all their friends and they even called their parents, telling them that Sofia was biologically and legally her daughter. Even though all of them already knew, the ones who didn't like their parents were beyond shocked but didn't comment and they seem happy for them.

Arizona's parents apologized for their comportment and Callie forgave her parents. She told them that it would take some time for things to go back to the way they were; they maybe never will, but she wanted them in her children life as well as hers.

Addison came back in the room getting Callie's attention.

"So Callie, here you go." She said handing her the paper she had in her hands. Callie thanked her and stood up to leave but she was stopped by Addison calling after her. "Callie wait, I forgot to ask you a question earlier."

"Oook, what is it?" Callie said in a hurry to go home and plan her evening with Arizona.

"Do you want to know the babies' gender?"

"Oh, uh… you can already tell?" She asked surprised, she hadn't thought about this at all with everything that was going on. She supposed that she would want to want eventually, it would make things so much easier for her and Arizona but first she needed to see with the blonde if she wanted to. "I need to talk with Arizona first..."

"Yeah sure no problem, I mean I already know what you're going to have so…" Addison said with a smirk.

Callie laughed and was about to leave when she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Addison? Can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot?" Addison replied walking out of the room with Callie.

"Can you and Teddy keep Sofia tonight?"

"So you and Blondie can get it on? Yeah sure!" Addison replied teasingly, making Callie blush.

"That obvious?" Callie asked averting her gaze from Addison.

"Yep, I can even see the hunger in your eyes whenever we talk about Arizona." Addison said and laughed when Callie smacked her arm.

"Shut up." Callie groaned and walked away.

"You're welcome!" Addison called, still laughing at Callie's retreating back.

Later that day, Arizona came home finding all the lights turned off. She sighed, sad that it was another day without seeing her girls. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 9pm, so why were all the light off? With a confused face she walked to Sofia's room first, wanting to kiss her daughter before going to bed. She sent messages to Callie all day asking her how the appointment went and how her day was going but she didn't get any message back and it confused her even more.

Opening the door, she squinted her eyes trying to see in the darkness. She walked to Sofia's crib to find it empty. With a more confused face, she walked out the room and went to Callie's and her bedroom.

When she opened the door, Arizona was frozen to the spot with her mouth hanging open. There on their bed laid the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on.

Callie was looking at her with a smile so big that it could illuminate an entire city. Arizona's eyes roamed all over Callie's lingerie clad body. She started at Callie's sexy legs that could go on for days and gradually made her way up, over her baby bump to her breast until she connected her eyes with the brunette's. She was stunning.

"WOW!" was the only thing Arizona could say at the moment.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to join the party?" Callie said with a mischievous smile. She burst out laughing when she saw Arizona quickly take off her jacket and shoes, throwing them somewhere in the room.

Arizona jumped on the bed careful of Callie and her pregnant belly. "I suppose you got the all clear from Ted and Addison?" She asked straddling Callie's lap. Callie nodded placing her hands on Arizona's hips and tilting her head to kiss Arizona.

At first the kiss was slow but it progressively grew passionate with tongue clashing. Both of the women knew that this time they didn't have to be careful and hold back.

Arizona had her hands tangled in Callie's hair, bringing her as close to her as possible while Callie's hands were roaming the blonde's body until they got to Arizona's shirt. She pulled the shirt up wanting to get it off Arizona's body as soon as possible. They had to reluctantly break the kiss and Arizona lifted her arms allowing Callie to take of her shirt only leaving her in a sports bra.

When Arizona saw the look Callie was giving her, she pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "Stop judging me! This is so much more comfortable for work!" Callie was trying hard not to laugh, Arizona was so cute for words.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not judging you. I know how you feel." Callie said kissing Arizona's nose "But even if it's comfortable, it needs to go. Now." The brunette said attacking Arizona's neck with kisses. Arizona nodded and took off her sports bra and tossed it somewhere before unclasping Callie's bra and taking it off too. They were both looking at each other with lust, hunger and love in their eyes.

Slowly, Arizona pushed Callie back on the bed. She hovered over her before bending and kissing her making their breasts touch. Both of them moaned at the contact. It had been so long since the last time they had been this close physically to each other. The torture was finally over and they were both savoring the moment wishing it to never end.

Callie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip when she felt Arizona go down to her neck and suck on her pulse point all the while bringing her right hand to Callie's breast massaging it, making her nipples harden even more if that was still possible. Arizona took her time making her way down Callie's body, getting reacquainted with every part of the brunette's body. She didn't leave any part of skin free of her touch. When she got to Callie's mound, Arizona brought her hands to the brunette's hips and at a tortuously slow pace took off Callie's lace panties. She kissed the brunette on each thigh and her core making Callie shudder.

"Please…" Callie said lifting her hips hoping Arizona would get the hint and give her what she wanted.

Holding Callie's hips down on the bed with her hands, Arizona took her time lowering her head, bringing her lips to Callie's clit gently sucking it.

"Yesss!" Callie exclaimed, it had been so long and even the smallest touch could send her off. However, her relief was short lived went she felt the loss of Arizona's lips on her core. She groaned looking down at the blonde.

He breath hitch went she saw the look Arizona was giving her, she didn't have any word that could describe what she was feeling at this moment, all she knew was that it practically consumed her.

Arizona went back up Callie's body until she was hovering above her once again. With one hand she stroked Callie's cheek while the other was making its way between Callie's leg.

Feeling Arizona's hands everywhere on her was setting Callie's body on fire forcing her to close her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. She felt Arizona's hand stroking her slit coating her finger in her wetness; she just wanted Arizona to plunged her finger and take her but no, instead the blonde was slowly killing her, torturing her.

"Look at me Calliope." Arizona said stilling her hand at the brunette's entrance. Callie groaned another time and willed her eyes to open so Arizona could give her what she craved. She opened her eyes to find dark blue eyes looking back at her. "That's better." Arizona said smiling before kissing Callie hard and shoving a finger in Callie.

Callie's back arched at the sudden but very welcome intrusion. She bit Arizona's bottom lip making the blonde moaned and finger her harder.

"More!" Callie urged Arizona wanting to be filled and moved her hips in synch with the blonde's movements. Arizona immediately complied taking her finger out and shoving back three fingers in Callie tight core and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Arizona broke the kiss and brought her lips to Callie's breast sucking it, Callie brought her hands behind the blonde's head holding her here. "Oh… oh god!"

The room was filled with moans and groans. Looking at Callie like that made feelings for Arizona that she didn't understand, her panties were completely ruined and her core throbbed so hard that it was practically impossible for her to concentrate on anything other that relieving it. So while she was moving her fingers in and out of Callie she moved her legs in a way that she was straddling one of Callie's naked leg. She rubbed her jean clad core against the silk skin of Callie's leg hoping to relieve some of the throbbing.

Feeling Callie's wall contract around her fingers and her breathing beginning to be shallow, Arizona slowed her pace and stopped rubbing the brunette's clit. Callie cried of frustration. What Arizona was doing to her was plain cruel. Arizona didn't want Callie to come this quickly, she wanted to prolong this moment as long as possible since she couldn't forever. When she felt that Callie wasn't about to come,'she continued Arizona restarted going in and out of Callie. Every time Callie was on the verge of coming, Arizona would either slow or stop her movement, she did that for a few times until Callie snapped.

"For fucks sake Arizona! Would you just fuck me and fucking make me come!"

Arizona smirk and looked at Callie before fingering her hard and fast. The brunette's wall immediately contracted around her fingers and gliding down between Callie legs and sucking hard on the brunette's clit making Callie suddenly come undone. Her orgasm hit her so hard that Callie came with a silent cry her mouth hanging open trying to breathe.

Gently easing her fingers off Callie's center, Arizona brought them to her mouth licking them clean. Looking at her, Callie groaned feeling herself get aroused once again. However, she didn't have the power to move she felt like jello, completely paralyzed from the intense orgasm she just had, it probably was the best- no scratch that- it was the best orgasm she ever had. She has never came this hard.

Callie looked to her left where Arizona just laid. She looked as the blonde tightly shut her eyes and bit her lip. Letting her eyes roam over Arizona's body she saw that the blonde still had her jeans on and her legs were tightly closed. She realized that Arizona was probably going to explode any second if she didn't get her release. Callie felt guilty for not being able to return the favor to Arizona. She would if she could move but she didn't feel any of her members of her body. Suddenly she got and idea.

"Arizona..." She called the blonde and only got a 'mmm' as answer. "Baby, get naked." Callie said making Arizona eyes snap open. "Take those jeans off, right now" she said with a stronger voice. Arizona just dumbly nodded and scrambled to stand up and quickly take off her jean and panties.

Arizona stood there looking at Callie, naked as the day she was born. "Come here." Callie told her and only received a confused look from Arizona. "Come here.." She said again and this time Arizona moved getting back on the Bed. "Straddle my face." She instructed Arizona once she was next to her. She saw realization flash on Arizona's face and how her look shifted from confusion to lust in a matter of seconds.

Quick but careful not to hurt Callie, Arizona straddled Callie's face with a leg on each side of Callie's face resting on her knees. She situated her center just above Callie's face and brought her hands to the headboard in front of her holding it tight. She was so ready for what was about to come and couldn't wait anymore. She felt Callie lifting her face and her nose hitting her clit making her hold her breath. Callie slowly brought one of her hands to Arizona ass cheek, silently telling her to lower her hips.

And then she felt it, Callie's tongue darting out and making contact with her slit. Arizona held the headboard even tighter forcing herself to stay upright and not squish Callie's face.

With her tongue, Callie circled Arizona's clit a few time before sucking it making Arizona roll her hips. She then circled the blonde's entrance and suddenly she plunged her tongue inside Arizona. "oh my… FUCK!" Arizona cried forcing her center a little bit more on Callie's face wanting to have her tongue as deep as possible.

Callie brought both of her hands on Arizona hips helping her move while she worked on her center.

Arizona was riding Callie's face for a few minutes when she felt she was about to come. But then she felt something else in the pit of her stomach that wasn't related to her orgasm.

She stopped all movement, her eyes opening wide. Quickly she unstraddled Callie's face and ran to the bathroom leaving a very naked and confused Callie behind her.

Callie wrapped the sheet around her body and walked toward the door Arizona has just disappeared behind. "Arizona, are you ok?" She asked knocking on the door. "Please Arizona..."Callie insisted when she didn't get any response from the other woman.

"I just… I need a minute." Arizona pleaded breathlessly. Callie nodded even though Arizona couldn't see her and rested her forehead against the cool wooden door. She didn't what was going on, one second everything was great, perfect and the next this happens. "Ah! Fuck!" She heard Arizona groan in pain. Without thinking twice, Callie barged in the bathroom and was met with the naked back of Arizona, she was bent in half with her arms wrapped around her self, breathing hard and groaning in pain from time to time.

Callie didn't know what to do, she never saw Arizona like that and she was frozen in her spot. "Arizona, are you ok?" she asked again and rolled her eyes at herself. What kind of question was that? Of course she wasn't ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a second." Arizona answered surprising Callie. The brunette took slow steps toward Arizona, when she was only a foot apart from her, Arizona straightened herself making Callie stop. She turned around and Callie was studying her trying to see what was wrong but Arizona seemed fine. She let her eyes lower down Arizona's body and they practically bulged out of her head when she saw Arizona's member between her legs. It was the first time she witnessed what the changes on Arizona's body did to the blonde.

Out of surprise, Callie brought her hands to her mouth letting the sheet fall to the ground and revealing her naked glory.

In an instant the atmosphere completely changed. It went from surprised and concerned to aroused and filled with sexual tension.

Callie's eyes shifted from between the blonde's legs to her eyes. She saw how intense the look Arizona was giving her. As the seconds passed and the more Arizona kept looking at her, the more she was getting hard.

The scene didn't leave Callie indifferent, quite the opposite actually, she could feel herself getting wetter than ever before, fell it run down her legs.

She looked back at Arizona's face and saw the blonde licking her jus like a predator before attacking its prey.

Something snapped inside of Callie, she didn't know what but she suddenly found herself closing the distance between Arizona and her. She pushed the blonde until she was backed against the bathroom sink. Hungrily, Callie clashed her lips against the blonde's, both moaning when their tongues came in contact and they were skin on skin. Callie brought her right hand between Arizona's legs, taking the blonde's hard cock in her hand and started stroking it at a slow pace. However, Arizona didn't have time for foreplay. She took Callie's hand off her self and turned her around.

Callie found herself against the sink with her back against Arizona's front. She brought both of her hands on the sink, holding on tight. In front of her was a mirror and looking at it her eyes met Arizona's. she could see the hunger in Arizona's eyes and she knew that this time wasn't going to be a slow making love session but that she was going to get fucked and hard.

She felt Arizona's length between her legs rubbing against her slit.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. The only response she got was a long guttural moan.

"Arizona, just fuck me!" Callie said spreading her legs. Arizona didn't say anything and slowly entered Callie.

At first the pace was slow but it quickly increased with hard and fast thrust. Callie was again on the verge of coming when Arizona snaked her arm around Callie and stroked the brunette's clit. Callie's walls contracted around Arizona's length chocking it in a vice grip. With one last thrust, Callie came. The sight of Callie coming undone soon set Arizona off too "Oh… fuck, I love you!" Arizona moaned before coming and biting Callie's shoulder hard. The brunette yelp at the sudden pain and she was certain that she was going to have a mark.

After both coming down from their high, Arizona slowly and gently drew herself out of Callie both groaning at the loss of contact. Callie turned around and pecked Arizona on the lips.

"That was awesome! And I love you too baby." Callie said with a big smile. "I missed this."

"Yeah me too." Arizona said taking Callie's hand and taking them back to the bedroom. She pushed Callie until she was laying on the bed. "But I'm not done with you yet!" she said with a mischievous smile and jumping on the bed.

That woman was insatiable!

Two days later, Arizona was gliding through the hospital corridors toward the daycare. Callie started working this morning and she was busy catching up so it was Arizona's turn to pick up Sofia from the daycare.

She didn't mind one bit, she had missed her little girl all day and couldn't wait to see her mini Callie.

Those last days were really intense for Arizona with all the hot sex and love making and all. Yesterday morning Sofia came barging into their room when things were started to get interesting, thankfully they were still somewhat decent and Sofia is still to young to catch up on anything yet. She had learnt to jump out of her crib, and it wasn't the first time that Sofia gave them that kind of surprises.

She came to a stop in front of the daycare. She entered it with a big smile on her face, she said hi to the woman working there and went to search for Sofia. Everyone knew now that she was her mother with how gossipy this hospital is.

She looked around the daycare three time without any sign of Sofia before going to see the woman she greeted earlier.

"Uhm… excuse me, Monique but where is Sofia?" Arizona asked looking around her hoping that she had somewhat missed Sofia playing somewhere.

"Hey, Doctor Robbins, I think she left with Helene. She took a few kids to the bathroom."

"You think or you know?" Arizona snapped. She hated unsure people especially when she was asking them about her daughter.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm not sure." She woman trailed off. "Oh look there's Helene." She said pointing to a tall woman walking inside the daycare with two kids holding her hands that weren't Sofia. Arizona quickly turned around and walked toward the woman.

"Where's Sofia?" She asked looking around the woman, hoping that Sofia would be hiding behind her. Her heart dropped when Helene looked at her confused and she didn't need to hear what she was about to say to know that it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry but she wasn't with me. I left her playing there." She said pointing to a corner of the room where Arizona could see Sofia's monkey laying on the floor.

"Call code pink!" She ordered to the other woman, Monique. The young woman looked at her unsure of what to do. "NOW!"

"But… we have to wait-"

"I don't care, I said call code pink!" Arizona yelled once again. She walked to the corner and picked up the monkey before walking back toward Monique who still hadn't done anything.

Everyone at the daycare where looking at the frantic woman.

"What's going on?" Derek asked walking behind Arizona. He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder while he was holding Zola with his other arm.

"They don't know where Sofia is!" Arizona yelled throwing her hands in the air. She turned back to Monique "I swear to god if you don't call code pink I will-"

"Ok Arizona calm down. Monique will you please call code pink." Derek gently said trying to contain Arizona.

"But Doctor Shepard the protocol says to-"

"I fucking don't care about your damn protocol! My daughter is missing! All that because you weren't able to do what you are paid to do! So when I say call code pink, call the freaking code pink or I will do it myself." Arizona exploded on the poor young woman. She had tears running down her face imagining the worst scenario possible of what could possibly happen to Sofia.

"That wont be necessary doctor Robbins." Helen the other woman said gently pushing Monique aside and calling code pink.

A few seconds later you could here in the interphone the call.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked after the running form of Arizona.

"To find my daughter!"


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24:

An hour later, Arizona had searched all over the hospital with no result. She had looked everywhere, she had check all the floors, all the room, every place she could've think of.

She opened the last door of the last room she still hasn't checked. Holding her breath, she walked inside the room; seeing the room empty she released her breath with a groan of frustration. She didn't know what she was expecting, of course it was empty.

She felt her phone ringing in her pocket and a few second later her pager was also beeping. It had been like that non stop since she stormed out of the daycare.  
Frustrated, angry and scared, Arizona grabbed her phone and pager and threw them both across the room.

She couldn't believe how was this possible, how her little girl could have vanished like that in a matter of a day. They had no idea who would've done this. It was like her worst nightmare was becoming reality and she couldn't deal with it being real. She had no idea how she was going to tell Callie if she still didn't know yet. She couldn't do anything; she was racking her brain trying to remember any place or anyone who could have taken Sofia and somehow forgot to tell them but she checked with everyone she knew and no one had no idea what she was talking about.

Releasing a sob she didn't know she was holding, Arizona crumpled to the floor not trying to hold anything in anymore. After a while she fell asleep on the floor clutching at Sofia's monkey tightly.

Back at the daycare, Derek was talking to some Police Officers giving them his statement and a description of Sofia. He had been trying to contact Arizona for the last hour and he had no idea what she was doing. He only hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid. He heard commotion behind him and turning around. Callie barges inside the daycare with Mark, Teddy and Addison behind her, all looking at him with concern written all over their faces.

"What happened? Where's Sofia? Arizona?" Callie quickly asked in one breath.

Derek had no idea how he was supposed to tell his friend that his daughter was missing and that he had no idea where Arizona was? However, he barely had the time to figure what to say when the Police Officer, he had completely forget about, beat him to it. He looked at how his friend's face fall... paling in a matter of seconds as the Officer talked. He watched she tried to remain strong and not loose it completely in front of everyone. Not being able to take it, she brought her hands to her paled as a sheet face covering her mouth. He watched her run out of the room like Arizona had done an hour before. This time however Callie wasn't alone, being followed closely by Teddy and Addison. Mark stayed behind with the Officer trying to get as much information as possible.

After listening to the Officer tell her that her daughter had been missing for most of the afternoon... that they had no idea whatsoever where she was, Callie felt her stomach drop. She immediately felt sick and had to put her hand over her mouth before she rejected everything she had eaten on the Officer.

She didn't let him finish and turned around running out of the daycare to the nearest bathroom. She was lucky to find one just next to the daycare. She fell to her knees not caring about the pain and heaved inside the toilet.

Addison and Teddy had no idea what to do for there friend. Both being as heartbroken and scare after listening to the officer.  
Addison walked toward Callie and lifted her hair out of her face while rubbing her hand over the brunette's back. She looked at Teddy fidgeting at the bathroom's entrance. 'Arizona?' she mouthed and received a shrug of the shoulders from Teddy.  
They needed to find Arizona because only god knows what the blonde could be doing. As if reading her mind Teddy signaled to Addison that she was going to look after her, and with that she out of the door leaving a broken Callie heaving in the bathroom with Addison.

She had to hurry. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they realized she was missing and they connected the dot. It was only in that laps of time that she could vanish. However, the little brat wouldn't stop crying and was drawing attention to them. The more she was crying and the more she was getting angry. She couldn't believe she actually went through with her plan, there was no turning back now and she knew it.

Opening the back door of her car, she tossed the crying baby in the chair she especially bought for this occasion.

"Shut up or I swear to god I will hurt you!" she yelled at the little girl after she buckled her up in her chair. The sudden yell made her stop crying immediately as she looked up at the mean woman. "Good." She said satisfied and proud of herself. She closed the door and went to the driver seat and settle down before started the car and rushing out of the parking lot and driving away.

She knew where she needed to go and what she had to do. She just hoped that her plan will go as it was supposed to.

Driving away, a smirk spread over her face when she saw a frantic blonde woman looking around. She knew exactly what she was looking for because it was her fault if the woman was in this state.

"Sir! Sir!" a young Officer came running in the daycare getting the attention from everyone. The Officer talking to Mark and Derek turned toward the young man waiting for him to explain what he had found.

After a few second trying to catch his breath, the young man redressed himself and held out a piece of paper to his superior. "We looked at the camera footage of the hospital and we found this." He said pointing to what he just gave his superior.

All three men looked at the paper and then they realized that it wasn't a simple paper. It was a picture, a picture of Sofia and someone holding her. The quality wasn't good and they only could see the woman's profile but they immediately recognized who it was.

"Erica."

9 days later:

Callie woke up in her bed after a long night of nightmares. Turning to her side, she sighed seeing the space where Arizona was supposed to be sleeping empty again. She felt the cold sheet and knew that the blonde had been gone for a good part of the night.

She looked at the clock and saw that she woke up just a few minutes before her alarm is suppose to go off. She sighed another time, she hated when she woke up just before her alarm, it was frustrating to say the least. She turned off her alarm and stood up to get ready for the day.

Walking out of her bedroom, she directly went where she knew Arizona was, Sofia's bedroom.  
Opening the door, the sight that greeted her eyes was heartbreaking to say the least. The blonde was sitting in Sofia's old rocking chair, her head was falling on the side, and Callie knew that when she wake up it would hurt her. She was holding Sofia's stuffed monkey in a tight grip , she hadn't let go of it since that day. Callie was sure that it was the only thing holding Arizona together. However, it was hard to believe that the blonde hasn't broken down yet, seeing the state she was in.

As quietly as possible, Callie walked toward the blonde trying not to scare her awake. She crouches down in front of her trying to be at the same level. She gently stroked cheek until Arizona stirred awake.

She looked at Callie in the eyes and the brunette could see that the spark that made Arizona's blue eyes so unique... so similar to Sofia at the same time, had disappeared. Leaving her eyes a dull shade of blue-grey.

It was breaking Callie's heart seeing the blond in such a state, she wanted to help her but at the same she was also on the verge of breaking down herself. She didn't know what to do and she knew for certain that if the blonde hadn't been with her she would've lost it a long time ago.

Their parents wanted to come but Arizona exploded, saying that they never care about them and didn't truly accepted them so why would they come now, she didn't need to see their hypocrite faces.

Nine days. That's how long they haven't seen their little girl.

Nine days. Since the day their hearts had been ripped out of their chest.

The days pass taking their hope away with it. They didn't know what to do, as surgeons they were trained to have everything under control and to not let their emotion control them. But here they are hopeless, heartbroken and praying to a god they didn't even know existed that a miracle would happen, that their little girl would be given back to them.

Arizona gave a little smile to Callie, silently thanking her for waking her and stood up leaving Callie in Sofia's room without another glance.

She knew that Arizona was pulling away from her with each passing day and that scared her to no end. She was scared of losing her little girl and the love of her life at the same time. She had a feeling that Arizona was blaming her, and to be honest, she blamed herself too. Rationally she knew that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it if wasn't for her, none of this would've happen. She is the one that fell in love with Erica and she is the one that married her and she is the one that wanted to have a baby with her.

She was the problem and everything was her fault.

Looking at the retreating form of the blonde, she released the breath she had been holding and went to follow her girlfriend.

They ate breakfast and got ready for work without exchanging more than a few words to each other.  
That was also another thing that started happening lately. With each passing day they talked less and less to each other and according to the other surgeons, Callie wasn't the only one Arizona stopped talking to.

Everybody was getting worried for Arizona's mental state. The interns were back to being scared of her and avoiding her like the plague.  
Callie heard that she was practically worst than when Callie had been shot and it made the brunette heart break a little more and more guilt.

At the hospital, Arizona quickly changed to her scrubs and kissed Callie goodbye on the cheek with a promise of getting lunch together. Callie knew perfectly well that Arizona would be MIA once again come lunch time.

Today was the day. She had everything ready, she just needed to get to her car and leave this shitty town for good.

She had made all the arrangement necessary and she only had to cross the border without getting caught.

She had a hellish week with the little brat that didn't want to shut her mouth for even a second bringing unwanted attention to them. She has no idea how they haven't been spotted yet. Probably because the police is useless at its job and couldn't find anything even if it was in front of their eyes.

She grabbed her things and the little girl and left the cheap Motel room. She had been jumping from place to place not wanting to get recognize. She saw her picture and Sofia's all over the new, that's why she dyed hers and Sofia's hair red. She also changed her car and had already made fake ID's. All she needed to do now is get to the Mexican border without getting caught. She would get rid of the little brat and start a new life whenever she wants too.

Callie opened the door of their little apartment and wasn't surprised when she found all the lights out.  
She threw her bag and keys on the counter next to her and walked to the couch, she tiredly plopped down. Today had been a long day and like she had predicted this morning Arizona wasn't present at lunch.

She missed the blonde, missed finding her when she came home from a long shift, she missed her laugh and the way her smile would light up whenever Callie or Sofia came in the room. She missed their long night talks, she missed her family.

She didn't notice she was crying until she felt water on her hand and realized that it was her tears. She wanted to break down and let it all out, she wanted to feel light and happy again even for just a second and forget that her life is a nightmare. But once again but she knew that she couldn't. She needed to stay strong for the babies that where due any minute now and the blonde that Callie think will never get back.

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time; 8:24 pm; she was waiting for a text and was hoping that it would come soon. She knew that what she did was wrong. It was like someone or something was listening to her because the second she was about to put her phone down it started buzzing signaling a new text message.

As soon as she read it she stood up, took her bag and her keys and was out of the door.

She arrived in front of a big house with a white fence around it. She double checked the address to be sure that she really was at the good place. She soon noticed Arizona's car not far in front of her and realized that she wasn't mistaken.  
But what would the blonde be doing here? At this time and to who did the house belonged to.  
She stepped out of her car and decided that she would go get the answers to the questions she kept asking herself.

On her way to the door, Callie was coming up with all kind of scenarios for the reason why Arizona was here, each one worse than the other. She found the door open and didn't bother to knock. If Arizona was hiding something from her she wanted to have the element of surprise and not let the blonde have the chance to hide whatever she was doing.

She walked inside the house and closing the door behind her she looked to her right and saw a big living room very well furnished. She noticed a few boxes standing in the corner.

"Arizona!" She whispered yell and took a cautious step toward the stairs in front of her. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, she was just following the lights.

Once she was up the stairs, she tried to call for Arizona another time but didn't get any answer. She walked to the end of the hallway to the only room lit. She froze reaching the doorway.

The room was a little girl's dream bedroom, everything a little girl could ask for was in this room. Looking around the room, she saw Arizona sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, the blonde was looking at a picture frame.

"Arizona?" She cautiously said. The blonde's head jerked up as she jumped off the bed.

"Calliope? What are you doing here?" Arizona asked surprised and genuinely curious.

Callie had no idea how to explain to the blonde how she got here and why. "I… uh…"

"You followed me!" Arizona said, her face hardened as she looked at Callie. She didn't ask, she stated and Callie just looked down. "Wow!" Arizona faked being surprised "I thought there was trust between us." she was about to go on a rant , Callie knew it just by looking at the blonde.

"Ok, hold on a sec." She stopped the blonde raising her hand. "Look, I'm sorry and I know what I just did is crappy and stupid but how can you blame me? You're never home, I'm always alone. I need you but you're never here. What was I supposed to do huh?" With each word her voice was raising and the tears where now flowing freely from her eyes. "You're aren't the only one hurting, Sofia is my daughter too and I miss her too and I'm as heartbroken as you!" She was now shouting, not letting Arizona say anything. "You can't shut me out, we are in this together and I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay because I'm this close to completely loose my shit!" She showed her with her fingers how close she was from breaking and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

They stood there looking at each other, both with tears in their eyes. They knew that in this moment their relationship was being tested and that they were stronger together but both had their reasons to act the way they did.

"I'm home..." Arizona quietly mumbled, Callie barely heard her.

"What?" the brunette asked confused.

"You said I'm never home, but I'm home. This is home" She said gesturing to the house they were in. Callie was looking at Arizona as if she has three heads. Arizona sighed and took a step closer to the brunette. "I'm sorry I neglected you, you are right we need to stick together and don't lose hope because we'll find our little girl. If I was never at the apartment it was because I was here. I bought this house for us and the kids and I've been getting it ready for us to move in before the twins are here."

Callie was speechless, from all the things she imagined, Arizona buying them a house hadn't even cross her mind. She felt guilty for distrusting Arizona, she should've known better.

Arizona had bought the house a few days before Sofia's disappearance and spending all her free time here working on the house was the only thing keeping her from going crazy and interrogate anyone she sees about Sofia. She avoided Callie because she was ashamed. She had failed her family and couldn't keep her baby safe. Every time she looked at Callie's face she was reminded of her failure and of the two little lives that were soon going to be here and be her responsibility.  
She had spent the three first days of Sofia's disappearance harassing the police and trying to get as much information as possible. She didn't understand how they weren't able to find Erica. She couldn't just have vanished with her daughter. The third day she was so frustrated with the police incapabilities that she insulted them which resulted in her being arrested and spending the night in a cell. Since this day she spent her time either at work or here.

"I know we never talked about it but the apartment is too small and we don't have any room for the twins. I wanted to surprise you but I guess you surprised me." Arizona said with a small smile, she took Callie's hand and showed her the room they were in, "This is Sofia's room, I might've gone a little over board…" She tried to look sheepish. Callie still haven said anything, she was processing. "The room next to it is the twins and ours in at the end of the hallway." Arizona continued explaining. "I-" she didn't get to finish because the second she opened her mouth, Callie engulfed her in the tightest hug she ever had. Arizona didn't hesitate to immediately wrap her arms around Callie. She closed her eyes and had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you." Callie said her voice thick with emotion. Arizona just hummed, enjoying the hug. She was glad that Callie liked the house so far.

They were still both in each other's arms when they both heard a splash. Arizona's eyes flew open and Callie stopped breathing for a few second.

Slowly disentangling themselves from the hug, they both looked down between them. There they saw it, a pool of water at Callie's feet. Arizona slowly raised her head her eyes meeting Callie's wide one

"Oh my god!" They both said at the same time.

She was only driving now. She was supposed to be out of town a long time ago but the little brat decided that she was going to be sick and threw up everywhere. So she had to clean her and give her some medication. If she wanted to get a lot of money out of this she needed the little girl to be perfect.

In her hurry to get out of here as quickly as possible, she was driving way over the speed limit. A few minutes later she heard a police car and then saw it behind her signaling her to stop.

This day couldn't get any worse. She sighed and stopped on the side of the road. While waiting for the police officer, she turned toward Sofia and told her to stay quiet. Even though the little girl was smart for a two years old and understood that she had to stay quiet, she didn't the importance of listening to Erica nor the consequences.

"AHHHH!" Callie screamed. She was holding onto Arizona while the blonde was helping her get into the car.

"Breath baby, we're not far from the hospital." Arizona ran to the driver side and climbed in the car.  
As soon as she was buckled in she started the car and speeded toward the hospital. Halfway they had to stop at a red light, Callie told Arizona to not stop and go faster but the blonde didn't want to risk it. Even though it was late and they weren't a lot of car on the road, she didn't want to put her girlfriend's and babies' life in unnecessary danger.

"Hi officer." Erica said so sweetly it could give someone diabetes.

"Did you know that you were driving way over the speed limit?" The Officer asked.

"I'm sorry sir but my little girl is sick and I wanted to take her to the Hospital as soon as possible"

Sofia was looking out of the window when something in front of her caught her eyes making her jump up and down. "Mama, Mama, Mama!" she started exclaiming and clapping her hands.

Erica looked at what Sofia was looking at, her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath.

"May I have your license and registration Madame?" the Officer asked not paying attention to the excited little girl. He just wanted to get over with this shit and go home. His shift was almost over when Erica passed in front of him driving like a mad man.

Erica didn't listen to the officer and started her car and tailing out of here. Sofia didn't stop squealing and it was getting on Erica's nerve. She turned around and fix the little girl with a glare before telling her to shut her mouth. She turned back to the road and her eyes went wide.

Everything went dark before she even got the chance to do anything.

As soon as the light turned green, Arizona started the car and sped until she reached the speed limit. She may be in a hurry but she wasn't going to get herself pulled over.

She looked at Callie and told her that everything was going to be ok and was showing her how to breath in and out. Callie turned to look at her and was about to snap at her telling her that it was all her fault when she was blinded by a light coming from Arizona's left. Her eyes widened before she yelled Arizona's name and the blonde barely had the time to look at what Callie was looking at before her eyes widened.

Everything went dark before she even got the chance to do anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

 

Arizona brusquely opened her eyes and took a big gulp of air. She lifted her head from the wheel, the sudden movement making her head spin. She waited few seconds for her eyes to focus.

Her head hurts. It feels like a hundred people are pounding on her head, each pound harder than the last.

She could hear people yelling and the smell of smoke. After getting back her bearings, she remembered what happened and her head snapped towards Callie. The brunette was sitting with her head on the side, her mouth slightly open and her hands protecting her belly.

Arizona breathed a sigh a relief when she saw that Callie’s chest was moving with each breath she was taking. It seems that she was only unconscious.

She heard someone crying but she didn’t know where the sound was coming from, she needed to get out of the car to check on the other car, and call help. She would probably have to deliver the twins in the middle of the street. Just the thought of it made Arizona shake with fear.

After some time, she realized that the incessant yelling was in fact someone crying there heart out. With some trouble, she took her seat bell off and forced her door open. She got out of the car on wobbling legs and spinning head.

She took a few steps back to be able to properly see the wreckage. The car hit them in the back of the car completely destroying it. Arizona could see the driver, a blonde woman, laying flat on the hood of the car having went through the windshield, her face was turned on the other side and Arizona couldn’t see the woman face.  She realized that the crying was coming from the other car, but she couldn’t see anything inside it.  
She was about to run to the car to help the people inside it and check if the woman was still alive when she heard a blood freezing cry from her car that could only be from Callie.

She rounded the car and ran as fast as she could to Callie’s side of the car.

Opening the door, she saw Callie holding her belly and she immediately knew that the babies were coming.

She turned around trying to get some help or anything, she saw that a crowed had gathered around them and were looking at them with shock written on their faces. But none of them were doing anything to help. 

“Call 911! Help me! Help them! Do something damn it!” She yelled a the crowed.

She turned back to Callie and took off her seat belt. “Calliope, look at me." She tried to get Callie to focus on her. “Breath, I need you to calm down, ok” She brought her hand to Callie’s cheek. The brunette was looking at her with tears in her eyes and trying to take deep breaths. Arizona quickly kissed her forehead “Can you move? I need to get you in the backseat.” Callie just nodded and closed her eyes tightly when she felt an intense pain in her abdomen.

Arizona called the nearest person to them to come help her move Callie to the back of the car.  
With the help of the man, which later she’ll learn is named Jim, they managed to move Callie onto the backseat.  
****  
She laid Callie down and before she starts spreading Callie’s leg to see what was happening with the twins. She turned around and told all the people who were behind her trying to get a peek to go away and do something useful and give them some privacy.

When Arizona finally made Callie decent and made sure that she was the only one able to see her private parts, she spreads her legs and looked between them. Fortunately, Callie was wearing a dress which mad things more easy for Arizona who only had to take off Callie panties.

The sight that greeted her made Arizona gasp in shock making Callie sit up on her elbows and asking her what was wrong. She tried to compose herself and reassure her girlfriend as best as she could.

The thing was that half of baby number one was already out and if she didn’t hurry the baby might die ending in suffocation or the baby could get crushed.

“Calliope, baby?” Arizona said trying to get Callie attention who was trying to focus on her breathing and to look everywhere but where Arizona was.  
She was still in shock, trying to comprehend what was happening and how everything went downhill so fast. She thinks she might have knock her head giving her a concussion or something because she thought she saw and heard Sofia crying in the car that hit them.

Great now not only she was flashing her vagina to all Seattle but she also had hallucinations. She heard Arizona calling her but she couldn’t focus on her voice, the pain so strong and it was ripping her apart.

“Calliope!” Arizona tried again. She needed the brunette to start pushing now or otherwise they’ll have trouble with the baby. Finally, Callie tore her gaze away from the other car and looked at Arizona. She was flushed, tears running down her cheeks and blood running from her forehead. The sight broke Arizona’s heart all over again, she knew Callie was in pain and in a few seconds she'll be in even more pain.

“Calliope the baby is almost out I need you to push as hard as you can, ok?” Arizona said in the softest and surest voice possible not wanting to stress Callie even more. Callie just nodded and took a deep breath before she started pushing. “Ok that’s good baby!” Arizona exclaimed looking at the baby helping it out smoothly.

Callie was yelling and grunting while pushing and all this time she kept thinking about the fact that they didn’t even have the time to choose names for the babies. Until finally the baby was out and she could breath in relieve for a few second.

“That’s perfect Calliope, the baby’s out.” Arizona exclaimed and immediately the baby started crying. “It’s a girl Calliope and she’s perfect! Oh my god we have a girl!” Arizona said overjoyed. As soon as she held her daughter everything around her faded except for her girlfriend and their little girl. She forgot about the chaos they were in and looked at the beautiful face of her daughter who was looking at her with her big brown eyes. Despite this moment of joy, she knew that she couldn’t relish in it too long before baby number two needed to come out as well. She looked one last time at their daughter and wrapped her in the shirt that Jim gave her before handing her to Callie.

However, Callie wasn’t paying attention to either of them. Looking at her, Arizona notice that she looked transfixed and was fixing her gaze on something behind her.

“Oh my god!”  Callie finally exclaimed bringing her hand to her mouth. She was still not looking at them.

Finally, Arizona turned around to see what could take Callie’s attention out of their newborn baby girl.

“Sofia!” Arizona gasped.

 

Owen was lying a bed in an on call room trying to get some rest. Tonight was a slow night but he couldn’t find sleep, something was off, he had a bad feeling and usually when it happens it isn’t good. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his pager go off. Standing up, he took his pager that was on the nightstand and looked at it before taking his lab coat and walk out of the on call room. Looking at his pager, he saw that he was paged in the ER for an emergency.

He arrived at the ambulance bay where he found Meredith, Addison, Bailey, and a few interns waiting.

“What it is?” he asked as soon as he arrived putting on his yellow gown.

“Car crash, one severely injured and the rest we don’t know yet.” Meredith answered him.

"Did you page Torres and Robbins?” He asked.

“We did but they’re not answering.”

They impatiently waited a couple of minutes until two ambulances came into view and stopped right before them.

Immediately, Owen rushed to the first one and opened it. What he saw took his breath away, here laying on a gurney was Callie holding a new born baby, tears streaming down her eyes as she looked to her right where Arizona stood holding a whimpering Sofia close to her chest. Then looked at what the medic was doing to the other new born baby.

Wait a minute, Sofia?  How was it possible? He then heard people gasp and looking in their direction, he saw that it was Meredith and Bailey who were looking at the patient in the second ambulance. He was to far away to see who it was and he needing to take care of the people in the ambulance in front of him.

He helped bring the gurney out of the ambulance and immediately Addison and Alex took the newborn babies inside the hospital to examine them. They soon realize that there was a problem with baby number too when they saw that he was blue.

It was chaos, Callie started crying uncontrollably when they took the little girl from her arms and was saying “Please save my baby!" over and over.

Arizona seemed to be in shock, frozen on her spot and not knowing where to look. Her eyes darted from baby number two to Callie and finally to Sofia that she was still holding in a death grip.

Teddy and Mark came running from the ER as soon as they saw Addison and Alex come inside with the babies. Learning that it was Callie and Arizona who were in the car accident. 

They froze on their spot when they saw the chaos outside of the hospital, Mark ran to Callie’s side to try and comfort her while they were bringing her in a trauma room to examine her.

Teddy ran to Arizona’s side and immediately took her and Sofia in her arms. When someone told her that her and Callie had been in a car accident she felt her heart stop for a second and couldn’t help imagining every scenario possible on her way to them.She released them and asked Arizona what happened but the woman was still frozen and couldn't answer her.  
Carefully she tried to take Sofia from Arizona’s arms to examine the little girl but Arizona wouldn’t let her go, it was the only thing keeping her from completely breaking down.

She didn’t understand how it all went to shit in the matter of minutes. One second they were happy and she was about to ask Callie for something that would change their life forever. Then she got even happier when she realized that she was going to meet her twins really soon, but suddenly fucking Erica Hahn came out of no where and ruined everything again!By putting all of her family’s life in danger.

“Arizona, I need to get a look at Sofia...” Teddy tried again. She had a feeling that the little girl had her one of her arms broken. It would explain why she keeps crying and was holding her left arm close to her chest. However, Arizona was having none of it, she barely even listened to the woman standing next to her, she was still in shock from everything that happened. “Arizona please! Sofia is hurting!”

It seemed that Teddy outburst was what Arizona needed, hearing that her daughter was in pain made Arizona immediately react, she handed her to Teddy who nodded at her before she started walking inside the hospital to get Sofia checked out.

Inside of following her inside, Arizona was still standing in the ambulance, her eyes void. She slowly turned around to see Meredith and Bailey, covering the corpse of the woman who destroyed her happiness in a matter of seconds.

“We were coming to the hospital and she came out of nowhere....”

It was the last words Arizona said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the ground.

 

Her head was pounding, she heard people talking quietly, however, she had no idea were she was and she had yet to open her eyes.

She waited a few moments, hoping her headache would lessen and it didn’t happen. She tried to slowly remember what happen but everything was still foggy in her mind but then she heard one of the voices whisper “Sofia”.

Her eyes jolted open and she sat up straight in what she found out was a hospital bed. She brought her hand to her head when a searing pain over took her.

“Woah, easy there." She heard a woman’s voice on her right. Looking around the room she realized that she was the only person present in the room. The where were all the voices coming.  
Arizona frowned thinking she was getting crazy. She looked at the person on her right and saw that it was Teddy looking at her with a smile plastered on her face but not missing the look of concern in her eyes.

“Sofia? Cal- Calliope and the- the-” She tried to say when Teddy put her out of her misery.

“Everybody is fine don’t worry. However, you gave us one hell of a scare.” She said trying to laugh.

Clearing her throat, Arizona asked the question that had been on her mind since she woke up. “How long was I out?”

Teddy hesitated, suddenly finding her feet interesting. She knew once she told Arizona she would freak out and immediately jump out of bed.

“Teddy!” Arizona had been trying to get her attention for a while and the other woman still had to answer her.

 

Teddy took a deep breath and braced herself for what as about to come. “Before I tell you I need you  
to promise that you won’t freak out or do anything harsh or stupid, ok?” She knew that she couldn’t control how her friend would react but she thought that she would at least try. Better safe then sorry, right? She only go an impatient huff from Arizona and an eye roll. “Ok, so when you lost consciousness, we immediately brought you in and checked you and we found out that you had a concussion, nothing major but it still really put you out. Especially with the trauma you had went through a few hours before. The constant state of worry and stressed you’ve been in since Sofia disappearance, you body completely shut down.”

The whole time Teddy was talking Arizona was trying to control her breathing, every word coming out of Teddy’s mouth was worst than the other and the blonde didn’t how much more she would be able to take in. She didn’t have to wait too long Teddy told her that she had been unconscious for the last 4 days!

4 days…

4 freaking days!!

She must’ve heard her wrong. It couldn’t be right. She couldn’t have been out for 4 days.

A lot of things could happen in four days. Her mind immediately drifted to Callie and the kids, what happened to them in the last four days? Were they alright? She needed to know! She had already wasted to much time sitting in this bed! She needed to get up now and go find them, now!

As if on auto pilot she threw the covers off herself and jumped out of the bed. Her bare feet connecting with the cool floor of the hospital room. She barely had the time to take a step when Teddy was in front of her blocking her the way out of the room.

“Arizona! You said you wouldn’t freak out! I know it a lot to take in right now but you’re in no way to get out of bed!” She said trying to get the woman back to her bed but Arizona was having none of it. As stubborn as she was, she pushed Teddy’s hand from her body and try to for her way out.

“You don’t understand Teddy! I need to see them ok, I need to know that they’re fine. I already have been absent four days of their life-” She was on the verge of breaking down when she heard the most angelic voice in the whole world.

“Mommy!”

At first she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. It felt like a déjà vu but then she felt a little body collide with her legs and little arms wrapped around her waist.  
Slowly, she looked down and was met with bright blue eyes and a big toothy smile. She couldn’t believe it, her little girl was here, healthy and smiling at her.

“If you’ve let me get the chance to talk I would’ve told you that they were all fine and that you’re the one who needs to get better!” Teddy said crossing her arms over chest and looking at Arizona with a teasing smile.

“Sofia! I told you to don’t run away! I- Arizona…” she gasped.

Arizona turned toward the door and saw the most beautiful woman standing there, a twin stroller in front of her. As soon as she saw the woman she was freaking out about just moments before Arizona’s jaw dropped. She looked at her from head to toes studying the woman who was now rushing to her with tears streaming down her face.

Callie immediately fell in Arizona’s arms and the women held each other as tightly as humanly possible squishing Sofia between them in the process. They were both crying and laughing at the same time.

Arizona was the first one to break from the embrace when she heard Sofia groaning between them. She bent down and took the little girl in her arms before bringing her hand to the brunette’s face standing in front of her. She gently stroked her cheek looking at her fondly, “I can’t believe you’re really here,” She said and then moved her hand to the back of Callie’s neck bringing her closer to kiss her.

As soon as they kissed, Arizona knew that everything would be alright from now on. She literally felt dizzy from the amount of happiness she was felling in the moment.

She finally had her whole family in the same room with her.

Wait a minute!

Arizona broke away from the kiss and looked back at the door where the stroller was still standing. She looked at Callie, tears in her eyes and not knowing what to say. Luckily for her Callie knew exactly what was happening in the blonde’s head.

The brunette gave a nod. Showing what Arizona calls her megawatt smile, before moving to the side and taking Sofia from her arms to let Arizona pass so she could go to the stroller.

First, Arizona took a few tentative steps before skipping to the door. She was so exited her heart was beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest. It would be the first time she saw her babies since that fateful day.

Quickly, she looked inside the stroller and was met with the brown eyes of her baby girl while her brother was sleeping peacefully next to her. she couldn’t believe it, they where more beautiful than the last time she saw them.

She felt Callie come behind her before gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want to hold her?” Callie barely had the time to ask before Arizona was nodding her hand furiously and reaching for the little baby in the stroller.

Slowly she took her out and held her close to her chest smelling her baby smell. She had tears in her eyes when the baby cuddled closer to her and she immediately looked at Callie like it was the best thing that she had ever seen in the world.

“What did you name her?” Arizona asked looking back at the precious baby in her arms, a small smile spreading in her lips.

“I didn’t, both of them. I was waiting for you” Callie said and Arizona looked at her popping her dimples.

“Can we do it now?” She asked nervously even though she had no reason to be. Callie just nodded when they heard noise coming from the stroller. Both of them looked and saw that their little baby boy was starting wake up.

Arizona handed the baby girl to Callie and went to hold her baby boy for the first time. Taking him in her arms made the little baby stir even until he was looking at Arizona.

The twins looked exactly the same with their fair skin and light brown hair except for their eyes, the girl had brown eyes while the boy had blue eyes.

Feeling a little weak in the legs, Arizona walked to her bed and sat at the edged waiting for Callie to join her. She frowned when she saw that Sofia was hiding behind Teddy’s leg who was still standing where she left her before Sofia came barging in. she had completely forgot about her friend.  
Callie notice the look on Arizona’s face and leaned closer to the blonde’s ear before whispering to her that Sofia had been acting like that since she saw the twins and every time she saw them she went somewhere else or hid somewhere.

“Sof baby, come here.” Arizona said patting the free space next to her.  Her frowned deepened when she saw the little her shake her head. She never told her no. “Come on Sofia, Mommy missed you, didn’t you miss me?” Arizona tried again and this time she received a positive nod from the little girl. “Then come give mommy a big hug.” The little girl still looked unsure but slowly walked toward the bed. She was too small to get on the bed on her own so Teddy help her get on it before saying that she had stuff to do and would check on them later.

Arizona noticed how once on the bed the little girl tried to get as much space between them as possible. However, the blonde was having none of that. She freed one of her arm and wrapped it around Sofia bringing her closer.

“Look baby, that’s your little brother.” Arizona said bringing him closer to Sofia so she could look at him better. The little girl didn’t react in anyway so Arizona continued talking. “And there in your Mama’s arms its your little sister, do you know what that mean sweetheart?” Sofia only shook her head negatively and was still avoiding looking at her siblings. Arizona then realized that they never get the chance to talk to Sofia about Callie’s pregnancy and what it all meant. They never got the chance to get her ready. So all this was new to her and she was reacting to it like a 2 years old would do.

With her free hand Arizona brought it to Sofia’s little face turning it so she would look in her eyes. “It means that you are their big sister, they will look up to you and you’ll have to protect them and teach them when me and Mama aren’t around to do it.” She said softly. Slowly but surely Sofia seemed to come around as Arizona was explaining to her as clearly as possible what it meant to be a big sister. “Do you remember when mama had a big belly?” Sofia looked at Callie’s belly noticing that it wasn’t as big as it was before and nodded. “Well it was big because your little brother and sister were inside Mama’s belly just like you."  
Arizona finished and saw Sofia’s eyes bulge out making both women giggle. “Yep that’s right, you were once as small as them.” Arizona tickling Sofia’s side making her laugh and squirm. “Now do you want to hold your little brother?” Sofia looked at Arizona as if she has lost her mind.

“Mommy, I scared.” The little girl said pointing to herself.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll help you okay?” Arizona said gently stroking Sofia’s hair. The little girl agreed but still looked a little hesitant about all this and scooter as close to Arizona as possible.

Arizona explained to Sofia how she was supposed to hold a baby and the little girl did as she was instructed before Arizona slowly put the bay in Sofia’s little arms. The little girl was looking at the bay in awe, her eyes were shining looking at every features on the baby boy face.

Callie was looking at them with so much love. Never in her life she thought she would be this happy or feel this complete. Every time she thought she would finally get to be happy, the other shoe dropped but now she knew that nothing could tear apart her little family.

Together they literally survived everything that could happen to them and so much more.

She was lost in her thought looking at Arizona interacting with Sofia and their little boy when the blonde turned toward her, a bright smile on her face. “So baby names?”

A few weeks later: 

There were boxes literally everywhere, you could barely walk. Callie and Arizona were moving their stuff from the apartment to their new house with the help of Mark, Teddy and Addison while the kids were staying at Meredith’s.

After Arizona woke up in the hospital she had to stay a few days so the doctors would be able to monitor her until they dimmed her in a state to be released.

They finally agreed on names for the babies even though it wasn’t easy. Well actually it was Sofia who found the names which surprised everyone but she said that it was her job as a big sister to find them decent names since her mothers weren’t able to.

Now they were the proud mothers of Sofia, Jordan and Jeremiah Robbins-Torres.

Callie was in her bedroom packing everything that was in her closet when she heard someone ringing the door. She asked for Arizona to go see who it was but she didn’t receive any answer. She asked a few more times for anyone who was in the apartment to go but she didn’t get any answer. It seemed that she was alone which was odd since she remembers hearing noises a few moments ago.

Anyway she stood up and went to open the door, she frowned seeing that she was indeed alone in the apartment. She wondered where they all went.

Without bothering to look through the peephole Callie opened the door thinking that it was one of the girls.

At first she saw no one until her eyes looked down and what she saw mad her heart stop and then restart beating a hundred times faster hand harder.

There in front of her was Arizona kneeling on one knee and she had a box in her hands. If Callie wasn’t freaking out about what she thought was going to happen she would’ve noticed Arizona looking nervous as hell and Teddy, Addison and Mark hiding in Sofia’s bedroom trying not so subtly to get a look at them.

However, Arizona saw them since they weren’t trying to be discrete. She would have laughed if she wasn’t nervous and trying to remember the speech she had prepared for this moment.

Slowly, Arizona opened the box reveling the ring to Callie who gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

“Calliope… I know this is not as romantic as you would like or anything like the proposal you told me you’ve dreamed about. Heck it isn’t how I originally planned to propose to you. I had this big thing planned with this big heartfelt speech but things never go as planned in life.” She stopped taking a big a deep breath before standing up and looking in Callie’s eyes. “I wanted to propose the day the twins were born but the twins happened and then a lot of things happened making proposing to you impossible.” She laughed making Callie laugh too. “Now I was kneeling there waiting for you to open the door and rehearsing my speech but the second you opened the door my mind went blank.  All I could think about was how you looked stunning and how I was the happiest woman on earth for being able to call you mine.” At this point, Callie had tears streaming down her face and Arizona was doing her best to stay compose and not let her emotions get the better of her. She brought her hand to Callie’s cheek, wiping her tears away. “I never planned on moving to Seattle and I certainly did not planned on falling head over heels in love with you. A lot of unplanned things happened to me in my life, most of them where unplanned crappy things. But you know, I realized that all these things brought me to where I am now and I wouldn’t change any single crappy thing if I had the chance to. Because now I am almost the happiest and complete woman in the whole world. The only thing capable of making me reach the highest level of happiness is calling you my wife and making you forever mine. I know from the bottom of my heart that you’re are the only one for me, my soul mate. So the question is –“

“YES!” Arizona didn’t even have the chance to ask her question before Callie blurted out her answer. Arizona let out a whole belly laugh, releasing the tension that was inside of her.

“I need to ask the question before you answer baby.” Arizona said teasingly.

“You were taking to much time baby.” Callie mocked Arizona, before allowing her to ask the question. “But hurry up please!” Callie was practically jumping in her spot.

“So Calliope iphe-“ Arizona stopped when she heard Callie groan and laughter coming from their friends. “Oops, sorry baby. So Calliope Torres will you do me the honor of calling you my wife by marrying me?” Arizona finally asked the question that everyone was waiting for. She didn’t have to wait long before Callie jumped in her arms crying “Yes!” over and over. Their friends came out of their ‘Hiding place’ congratulating them.

Callie finally relived Arizona from her death grip and the blond took the ring out of the box before putting it on Callie’s finger.

“I love you so much, you have no idea.” Arizona said finally letting a tear drop down her cheek.

“I love you too!” Callie immediately replied before crashing her lips into Arizona’s and kissing her fiancé for the first time.

 

Three years later: 

“And now by the powers that are given to me by the state of Washington I declare you wife and wife. You can kiss the bride”

“You’re talking a walk in memory lane?”

Arizona was sitting on their bed, in her short and shirt ready for sleep. She was holding the tv remote in one hand while the other was wiping her eyes. She had been waiting for Callie to finish her shower and not knowing what to do and with their anniversary coming up she decided to re-watch their wedding video.

Callie quickly dried her hair before going to sit next to Arizona. She started kissing the blonde’s neck and Arizona immediately closed her eyes tilting her head to the side letting Callie work her magic. Slowly but surely, things were heating up. It had been a while since they had been able to loose themselves and enjoy each other even for a while. With the kids growing up and work, their days were extremely busy.

Arizona had had enough of this slow torture, she brought Callie face up and rubbed their noses together before sealing their lips in a bruising kiss. She gently bit on Callie’s lower lip before sliding her tongue over said lip making Callie moan in the blonde’s mouth. Arizona laid back bringing Callie with her until the brunette was on top of Arizona.

Callie took her hand that wasn’t supporting her and stroked Arizona’s side slowly bringing her hand down until it reach Arizona’s waistband short.

“I need you so bad baby.” Arizona said against Callie’s mouth before plunging her tongue in the brunette’s mouth.

Callie was about to slide her hand under Arizona’s short to here the blonde most needed her when they heard little feet running towards them and little children playfully screaming “Mommy! Mama!”.

They girls barely had the time to separate from each other before the door bolted open and and three little monkeys jumped on the bed.

“Mommy, movie night time!” Jordan exclaimed jumping on Arizona.

The twins were now three and Sofia was five. Jordan had long light brown hair and big brown eyes and was a little furry, always jumping everywhere and talking to everybody. Jeremiah also had long hair even though it wasn’t as long as his sister. Arizona noticed that his hair was starting to fall over his eyes and they will soon have to take him get a haircut. He had Arizona’s eyes and a lovely set of dimples making everyone swoon. He was quieter and a lot shyer than his twin, more so in public and when Jordan isn’t with him.  
Even though they were twins hey couldn’t be any more different.

“Sorry mommies, I tried to stop them but they wouldn’t listen and ran away.” Sofia said looking away. Since the talk with Arizona in the hospital three years ago she had taken her role as the big sister very seriously and Arizona couldn’t be more proud. Sofia reminded her a lot of herself when she was little. Even though Sofia was only five she acted and talked as if she was the double of her age and hated when people said she was little. She was also extremely intelligent for her young age.

“Its okay baby you tried.” Callie reassured her bringing her to her side and kissing her forehead.

They all settle on the bed with Callie and Arizona on each extremities of the bed, Jordan and Jeremiah in the middle and Sofia lying in Arizona’s lap. She may be a big girl but she’ll never be big enough for her Mommy’s cuddles.

They put a movie on and they all fell asleep before the end of it. Arizona was the only still dozing in and out of consciousness and when the movie ended she she woke up to turn off the tv.

She looked at her not so little family anymore and a smile spread across her face making her cheeks hurt. She was so happy and so full of love she thought she might start throwing up rainbows.

Coming to Seattle 4 years ago was the best decision she had ever made. It brought her her wife and her three beautiful children.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked.  
> let me know what you thought


End file.
